Shadows of Dawn
by Jedi Goat
Summary: OCs. Four girls: strangers until the Akatsuki came into their lives. Now they're about to learn the true meaning of strength and nightmares, and the depth of the struggle to stay alive when loyalty is hidden in shadow...
1. Between Light and Darkness

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. I do however own my four OCs :)

Special Thanks - to my awesome beta, Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain!

Author's Note - Okay, first off I want to say I don't usually write OC-centrics, but this idea's been bouncing around in my head just _demanding_ to be written. I'm still working on _Angel's Wings_, to all my readers out there, don't worry ;)

This is only my second time dealing with original characters (the first being _Rising Moon,_ my Warriors fic), so I'll gladly take _constructive_ criticism. This is OC-centric particularly during the first chapters, but the Akatsuki will play a major role soon, don't worry. I've worked really hard to develop my characters so they're all different, with their own flaws and abilities. And since I've already been asked, there may be pairings later in this story - they're still pending, though, and they won't be my central focus.

I'm really enjoying writing this so far, so I hope you like it too!

* * *

**Part 1 - Between Light and Darkness  
**

_-Tenmayuki Minako-_

The marshes were perfectly silent; the reeds twitching feebly in the breeze made no sound as the first light of dawn accentuated the sky. The air was crisp with dew, the mists not yet risen from where they hugged the riverbanks. Clear, beautiful stillness prevailed.

Two shadows flickered through the grasses, running soundlessly onward. My breath puffed out a long, misty trail after me; my worn blue sandals thwacked at the murky ground, the sound deafened by the fog around me. My companion arced a trail a meter or so in front of me, and even at this distance her silhouette was faded in white mist, her clothing a dark blot against the pale canvas, hair streaming behind her, beads of dew flashing golden between the strands as she moved.

The sun was rising before us, the burning light level with us through the trees. I squinted, perceiving the faintest shadowy outline of a town on the horizon just beyond these bogs. My heartbeat sped up with the thought, and I hurriedly churned ahead.

A stream lay ahead, and we leaped across with well-practiced ease, bounding across the surface of the water with a fluidity as though walking on clouds. I glanced back as we landed on the mucky bank. Not a ripple remained of our presence.

Neither of us spoke as we raced up the slope through waving reeds, seeking the shelter of the treeline. From shadow to shadow we flitted, the sole disturbance in the still dawn. We were like ripples in the glassy air, one second there, the next disappeared, as elusive as a mirage. Our flight increased as we darted through the trees, and I sensed with a tight knotting of my stomach that we were nearly there.

The Land of Water lay quiet around us as we raced in on our target. The only bystander to our presence was the flaming sun, blazing red as a beacon through the tainted clouds. Under its furious eye we traveled, clandestine and unwelcome.

My companion stopped short. We had reached the edge of a deep pond, its waters spreading as far as the eye could see to either side. A single low shadow hung in the mist, far beyond us; I knew, across this lake, lay the entrance to the village we now sought. The village we'd left, so long ago.

She rose from her crouch, folding her arms across her silver chest plate. A gray kimono beneath hung to her knees, flapping in the wind, the right sleeve torn away and black bandages swathing her arm. She was hardly out of breath from our venture; with a wry grin she now turned to me, tossing aside the blond bangs draping her face.

"This is it, Minako. The Village Hidden in the Mist..." She trailed off as a gentle breeze picked up, her headband clinking noisily from her belt where it bounced against a silvery metal sheath. The band seemed telltale with its frosted leaf symbol.

I smiled back at my best friend. "He said it was somewhere around here, right?"

She nodded, straightening, her expression suddenly professional. Tilting her head sideways, she faced into the wind; her long blond hair tipped with black billowed behind her as her gray kimono fluttered in the breeze. She breathed deeply.

"This way," she reported momentarily, springing onto the bank. She raced along the water's edge with a whisper of white sandals, and I hastened to follow.

My bangs toyed in my eyes, and I blew them back impatiently; my light brown hair, tied back in pigtails, bobbed against my neck which was suddenly slick with sweat. I closed my eyes briefly, uttering a silent prayer.

_Hang on, sensei. We're coming._

When I glanced back up she was changing direction, leaping lightly across the surface of the water. Without hesitation I followed, doubling my pace to match her long stride.

"Rei-chan!" I panted, "What are we going to do...once we find them?"

I glanced sideways at her grim expression. Her face was set, her jaw jutting slightly. Her wildly swinging blond bangs disguised her eyes, but I knew what I would see: hardened determination. "We'll do whatever we need to," she growled. "This is our teammates we're talking about. No one hurts them and gets away with it!"

I nodded slightly, drawing in her radiating confidence to reassure myself. Surfacing with a small smile I agreed, "Then I will do... whatever you ask of me, Reinen."

We raced onward together into the ruby dawn, ready for anything.

It was growing lighter with every passing moment. The air was thick with humidity, clinging to my olive long-sleeved sweater; the sleeves were rolled up, and I now tugged them down to my wrists, where white fingerless gloves adorned my hands. My legs, bare aside from khaki capris falling just above my knees, were chilled; a golden necklace bounced against my Mist headband around my neck. I was shivering, eyes searching the eerie mists for enemies. We couldn't be discovered, not here, not now. The circumstances of our leave from the village - it had to be two years ago now, I calculated swiftly - made me uncertain of our welcome. Even if the Mist ninja were benign, there were other, less welcoming presences waiting in the moors...

I swallowed back the bitter taste in my mouth, forcing myself to focus. The urgent letter calling us back had detailed the ugliness of the situation. Our homeland was drowning in turmoil and corruption; rich business leaders controlled the hearts of the citizens and feuded for dominance over the country. One man in particular rose to power in a storm of dark dealings and fear. That man... He had endangered our teammates. My stomach clenched with recoiling disgust. It wasn't enough that he had pillaged the countryside, sucked the riches from poor towns and left them starving, ruled the market with a cold fist, but to _dare_...

I shuddered uncontrollably. Deep down my anger fought against a vigilant fear of this man, whose powers outmatched those of the two greatest Mist shinobi I had ever the honor to meet... I breathed deeply, closing off my mind from my raging emotions. Neither would get me anywhere; I had to calm down, to focus.

Reinen slid to a stop in front of me, drops of water showering off her bare heels. I pulled myself from my thoughts, landing in a battle crouch next to her. Instinctively my white-gloved hand flew to my side: the pockets of my capris were loaded with supplies. Three senbon fitted neatly between the fingers of my right hand as I whispered, "What is it?"

As I spoke my eyes scored our surroundings - water stretched to either side, the coasts invisible through the rising mists. Reinen shook her head slowly, icy eyes narrowed. Her lips were drawn back in a nearly animalistic snarl as she growled, "I sensed something coming - a massive presence of chakra..."

Reinen exhaled slowly, features softening. "It's gone now."

I remained silent; I knew her senses to be far greater than my own. If Reinen thought someone was close by, she was probably right; I bit my lip, worriedly checking over my shoulder. Silence; repressive, emancipating. My heart thundered in my chest.

Reinen rose, shaking back her hair. "They weren't heading in this direction, anyway," she murmured as if to resolve my fear. "C'mon, we've got to hurry."

We shot off, angling away from the civilization of the village. I tried to put Rei's words from my mind, but they continued to haunt my every movement as we left the lake behind and plunged into a forest of weeping willows. Crackling leaves draped the ground; at a sharp glance from my companion we slowed our pace, maneuvering cautiously as to make as little sound as possible. Tiptoeing along, I kept an eye on Reinen's back: she moved purposefully as a predator, grayish outfit camouflaging her among the ancient trunks.

We had to be getting close. The village's border was distant from here, and it was far enough away to escape disruption from stray shinobi, I deduced. Our sensei had always preferred seclusion; our numerous nomad abodes throughout our apprenticeship were more than proof of that. I smiled slightly at the memories, tinged with sadness.

_We had better not be too late..._

We had been brought up in the Mist Village, but in reality, the four of us – our sensei and three trainees – had been rogues. Working outside the law, moderating the power struggles and protecting the villages of our country just as well as any true shinobi... I had not always approved of our methods, but one thing held true: we were bound together by our loyalty, our desire to stand beside each other in battle. And that was why we were here now, our travels cut short by the need of our beloved companions.

Reinen turned back to me, a finger pressed to her lips. She raised her chin; I followed her gaze to the twined treetops high above us. Perched among them, hidden in the converging mists, was a carefully constructed wooden tree house. Supported over the reaching branches of two tall trees, it was large as a single room and rounded at the outsides. It was concealed in shades of peeling gray paint and covered by a thatched dome roof.

"He's branching out," I said with a small smile. "We never had a place this nice."

Rei's lips quirked at a grin, and I relaxed ever so slightly; in a way, we were home. She stepped forward, fingering a nearly invisible thread that I now saw lay across our path. The next instant she hopped back, narrowly avoiding the barrage of kunai flashing down from either side. The silvered knives thudded into the ground one after the other, littering our path. We stood still, soundlessly surveying. Rei turned to me.

"Sensei's doing," she said flatly. The rest of her thought hung unsaid in the air, though I understood instantly. Swallowing, I nodded. Traps were usually _his_ responsibility...our other teammate. He was more subtle, leaving the victim only a second to wallow in fear before a senbon ended their life.

My worry was reflected in Reinen's eyes, and without a word we glanced up at the house hanging above us. The windows were empty gaps; I could see nothing in the shadows within. Were we being watched...? I tested the air, reaching out with my chakra. Nothing...whoever was up there was either disguising their presence well...or was gone.

Unfazed, Reinen strode forward, raising her head high and squaring her jaw. "Zabuza-sensei!" she shouted into the mist. "Haku-kun!"

I drew a sharp breath. Silence echoed back at us; cold, hardened.

Then, sudden movement behind us. I heard the rapid snapping of branches and whirled, hand grasping over my shoulder for the smooth wooden bo staff tied to my back. I swung it out protectively in front of me just in time to deflect the kunai aimed at my chest. A large figure barreled toward us; I jumped back, landing in a defensive pose, all muscles tensed.

Reinen hadn't moved; she scarcely blinked as the figure stopped behind her in a shower of leaves, burly right arm swinging around to hold the tip of a second kunai to her throat. The blonde only smiled coldly, unblinking.

"Morning, sensei. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Toramura Reinen," growled the familiar voice of Momochi Zabuza. "Throwing caution to the winds, as always."

Reinen sniffed, ignoring his reprimand. "I knew it was you. You can't fool my senses."

I eased, slipping my bo back into the sash on my back. "_Ohayo_, Zabuza-sensei," I concurred brightly. "It's good to see you again."

Zabuza inclined his head, lowering the blade from Rei's neck. "Tenmayuki Minako, welcome back. I wondered when the two of you might show up."

"You said there was trouble," Reinen growled, all business again. She folded her arms across the metal plate protecting her front. "Where's this Gato bastard?"

I flinched involuntarily at her language. Spinning on her heel, Rei added with a degree of anxiousness, "and where's Haku-kun?"

Zabuza calmly collected his kunai, taking time in answering. "Haku was gravely injured in our encounter with Gato-san," he reported, voice edged with anger. He took a step, gesturing for us to follow him. With a grimace, touching the bandages coating his chest, he continued, "And I am in not much better condition, unfortunately. Otherwise... I would deal with this alone." He seemed fighting to contain his anger, visible in his tense stride and narrowed eyes.

Reinen clenched her fists. "I don't care," she muttered. "He hurt Haku, I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands if I have to!"

"Rei-chan," I pressed gently; she sighed, subduing at my plea to control herself.

"Gato himself won't be much of a problem," Zabuza continued with cold focus. He was limping slightly, I noticed, the numerous bandages on his body stained with blood. "He's well guarded; many of the Mist ninjas are paid to protect his enterprise, and he's got two samurai working under him as well. We made a mistake in hiring ourselves out to him." He growled, "After betraying us to the Leaf ninjas, we had no choice but to flee."

I nodded; his letter had already informed us of his and Haku's confrontation with a squad of Leaf ninjas in the Land of Waves. I glanced sideways at Rei, but her face was emotionless. The ninja from Reinen's old village had convinced Zabuza of Gato's wrongdoing in attempting to murder the bridge builder Tazuna. Sensei had already had his misgivings, as the gang leader was badly harming the country in his mad search for power. However, Gato himself then showed up with an army of Mist ninjas at his disposal. With the Leaf ninjas' help, Zabuza and Haku managed to hold them off; in the end, however, Gato escaped, swearing to kill them. Considering the current state of affairs, the already injured duo were unable to do anything but flee and bide their time.

"So he's plotting revenge, huh," Rei mused.

"We know too much about his corporation," Zabuza agreed. "He has no choice but to kill us."

"But," Reinen continued, turning to him with a foxy grin, "he doesn't know about us. That's where we come in, right?"

"Not so fast!" I protested. "We can't just rush in there. We need a plan, Rei-chan, this guy's a lot stronger than you or I alone."

Reinen snorted. "Just give me five minutes with this guy and I'll show you how strong _he _is. We haven't been lazing around these past two years; we're a lot stronger now."

"Even so," Zabuza cut in, "Minako is right. We must plan carefully. Gato has his base within the Mist Village. We'll have to overthrow the village's security as well as whatever he has up his sleeve."

"Sounds like my kind of game," Rei grinned. "Let's get to it!"

***

_-Tanakachi Hanabiki-_

Absent-mindedly I swirled my drink around with my straw, staring off into space. The blare of boisterous conversation around me blurred into a single, distant rumble. I sighed deeply, twining a strand of reddish-brown hair around my finger. Casting a disinterested look at the dark liquid in front of me, I sighed again and took a long draught, thumping the glass back down a bit more heavily than necessary.

I grimaced. Over the years I had been to some down-in-the-dumps places, but this pub had the goddamn _worst_ vodka imaginable.

Across the counter, the bartender was mindlessly scrubbing a glass, leering at me with yellowed teeth. I glared at him through a shroud of bangs, amusing myself with the idea of torturing him. A slip of poison into that bottle he sneaked gulps from beneath the counter... a kunai accidentally shoved in his red-rimmed eye...

From the corner of my eye I caught sight of a figure maneuvering toward me through the crowd; I fiddled aimlessly with the collar of my open leather jacket, awaiting her approach. As the young woman perched on the stool next to me I spoke lazily.

"So?"

"Nothing," she sighed, brushing back a strand of brown hair that had fallen from her ponytail. Her expression was apologetic. "Every hotel around these parts is full-up."

I rolled my eyes. "You're just not pushy enough, Kao-nee-chan. Anyone can be convinced." I flashed a wry grin.

Kaoyumi shook her head. "We can't go making enemies now, Hanabiki, you know that." Despite her gentle tone, there was a warning in her voice: her tired gray eyes sharpened as she scanned our surroundings.

"I _know_, nee-chan," I complained, "I'm not a kid anymore, yeesh. But come on," I regarded her imploringly, swinging my legs. "I'll go crazy if we have to sleep outside again! You may like the outdoors, but me... I won't hurt anyone, promise, just let me flirt a little..."

"No." Kao's flat voice was final, exasperation in her slight smile. "It's too dangerous, Hana."

"Damn." I leaned my head on my palm, letting out a long sigh and watching my bangs fly out with my breath. _So much for that... Huh, maybe it's for the best. _My eyes wandered to the mirror above the bar; beyond my morose expression, I surveyed the dark milling crowd. _There's not a good looking one in that bunch. _I smirked.

Kaoyumi drew me back to earth. "At least we can rest easily for a while," she pointed out. "I've heard nothing since the last assault went off without a hitch. From the latest news, our side's gaining ground. We'll be able to return to the village soon."

I nodded slightly, playing with the Cloud headband glinting on my left sleeve. The Land of Lightning had fallen into civil war before I had been born; the shinobi were divided between the Raikage and numerous rebel groups seeking to overthrow his tyranny. At sixteen I was part of an extremist sect, along with my older sister, known only by the code name _Kurotokage_ - the Black Dragon. We were some of the organization's best assassins, if I do say so myself; our most recent assassination mission had unbalanced the high-class nobility supporting the Raikage.

Needless to say, we were undercover most of the time, lying low in the numerous small villages littering the mountainside. It wasn't the prettiest of jobs, but it had to be done; and if it paid for our food and the occasional drink, hey, I was game.

I took another swig of my drink, grimacing. "Let's blow this place," I muttered. "There's gotta be a half-decent bar in this godforsaken town."

Kaoyumi said nothing, only biting her lip as I cast aside my drink and rose, smoothing my skirt. I knew she disapproved of my drinking - especially considering my age - but it wasn't my fault if bartenders couldn't tell the difference, right? If it weren't for my unfair height, passing for an adult would be even easier; nevertheless, even if someone cared to check, I had plenty of fake documents to "prove" my age.

I tossed back my shoulder-length curls, casting a last disgusted glance at the hawk-eyed bartender. I tugged my jacket tighter over my chest, stalking toward the exit.

Kaoyumi shadowed me, fidgety as a bird in her hunter's tunic. I smirked; she was so unlike me, tall and willowy where I was stout, and shy whereas I was extroverted. It was a mystery how we ended up sisters.

As I clunked outside in my knee-high boots, my eyes slid back to the shadows and the cloaked figure pursuing us outside. I held my tongue to stop from smiling; could they be any more obvious?

I traipsed along the darkened street, meandering away from the sunset - and the last lighted buildings of town. The one tailing us hung back a ways, nearly invisible in the shadows.

Kaoyumi reached my side wordlessly, her hand delving into the pouch at her side. She was aware of our guest, as well; this would be exciting, I mused. _Might even make up for that crappy drink._

I let Kaoyumi take the lead, weaving a path along a side road and out into a deserted field. Against a backdrop of fiery dying sun the shadows of small houses crouched, dark and silent. There was hardly a breeze whispering through the surrounding trees; it was if the world was holding its breath, waiting.

_And now..._ We had stopped, alone, out in the deep grasses. I hooked my hands into my belt, fingers just brushing against the leathery hilts of my twin sai. _...Let the show begin._

The darkness was growing; Kaoyumi, a few feet away from me, was merely a silhouette. I knew more than sensed that she, too, had her weapon at hand.

The intruder had barely stepped into the grassy meadow before I heard the faint twinge of string. Kao's arm pulled back as an arrow whispered through the air. A muffled grunt reached us and the figure staggered.

"That was a warning shot," Kaoyumi announced, her voice soft but cold. She braced her bow, notching another arrow. "Tell us who you are and we might let you live."

Silence; the figure stood again, yanking a shaft from his leg. "You're with Kurotokage," the figure shouted in a decidedly masculine voice. "The Tanakachi sisters, right?" He threw aside his cloak, revealing a standard ninja vest covered with protective armor. "You've caused quite a bit of trouble for us lately. Now I found you...and now I'll have the _honor_ of killing you," he snarled mockingly.

"Hey, hold on," I growled back. "Don't go acting all high and mighty. Take a look, jerkface: _we're_ the ones cornering _you_."

"Do you really think so?" The Cloud shinobi laughed. His voice irked me, filled with pompousness that made me eager to smash his ugly face in. "No, I lured you here." He raised his hands, rapidly forming hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Black Lightning Storm-!"

His proclamation was suddenly cut off. I caught only a brief glimpse of red steel flashing before the Cloud ninja toppled over, now lacking a head. Beside me Kaoyumi gasped in horrified shock; I whirled, seeking out the intruder who had eliminated my prey.

Cold, high laughter echoed across the field, and two shadows advanced from behind where our tormentor had stood. One was tall, expression cloaked by a mask of some sort; the other was shorter and laughing maniacally, his voice making my blood boil. He drew back a huge three-bladed scythe, its tips still glimmering with blood.

"And thank_ you_ for making our job so much easier," the man continued jeeringly, smirking at the body of the ninja on the ground. He stepped forward, shouldering his weapon. "So... the Tanakachi siblings," he grinned. "I've heard a lot about you. Let's see if you live up to the rumors...or if you live at all!"

I fell into a defensive pose, clenching a sai in my left hand, thumb braced against its shaft; with my other, I reached for a kunai. Beside me I sensed Kaoyumi readying her bow.

My face contorted to a snarl. "And who the hell are you?"

To be continued...

* * *

Translations:

_Ohayo - _hello or good morning

_Kurotokage _- _kuro_ is dark, _tokage _is lizard; so, black dragon ;)

'Kay, I know the Akatsuki didn't _quite_ make an appearance yet, but believe me, they'll get involved soon ;) A question for everyone reading - I know the POV switch is a bit confusing, so if you have any suggestions please let me know :)

Please review!


	2. Blood and Dawn

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - Don't own 'cept for the girls.

Author's Note - Let's see, that's two Akatsuki we kind-of-not-really met last chapter. Read on and see if the count goes up ;) (btw, so you don't get lost, this chapter is in the POV of the two who didn't get their turn last time - so, Kaoyumi and Reinen)

* * *

**Part 2 - Blood and Dawn**

_-Tanakachi Kaoyumi-_

The man laughed, high and cold, his voice chilling me to the bone. "What are they teaching kids these days?" he mocked. "You don't even recognize us. Seriously!"

Hanabiki growled, her fist nearly shaking as she clenched her sai. "I don't care if you're the Raikage himself! I swear I'll kill you!"

"Oh, really?" The amusement faded from his tone. He growled, "I'd like to see you try."

"I'll show you-!"

"Hana!" I shouted; she whirled, stopping short. "Don't mess with them, Hana," I repeated, fighting to keep my voice steady. I eyed their cloaks accented with blood-red clouds – as red as the soaked grasses at their feet. My stomach churned. "They're the Akatsuki."

"But Kao-nee-chan-!"

"Listen," I said, speaking to our opponents. "I don't know what you want with us, but I'm only going to say this once. Leave now, or I'll make you pay with everything I know." I hoped my warning sounded fierce; I squinted, soundlessly adjusting the two arrows readied between my fingers. I just had to distract them a little longer...

"Well, at least you'll provide some entertainment," remarked the first man. He swung out his scythe in front of him. "I'll be nice, even," he smirked. "Go on, hit us with your best shot." Anger was practically radiating off my sister. I prayed she would listen to me.

"Hana, we can't engage them directly," I murmured. "We'll have to fight from afar; you saw how he took out the Cloud ninja."

Hanabiki nodded grudgingly. "I got it, I got it." She slipped her sai onto her belt and withdrew instead a handful of kunai. "Then...take this!"

She leaped forward, sending the knives flying with deadly precision. Our opponents hardly moved: the scythe-wielder deflected the kunai in an almost bored way; the taller man simply sidestepped the attack.

Before I lost my nerve I gritted my teeth and twitched my forefingers. Twin arrows hurtled across the field, silent and invisible beneath her assault.

I struck my first target; I heard him howl in almost glee. The second man, however, dodged with inhuman speed. I could only stare, disbelieving; those arrows would have killed a common man, and neither seemed the slightest injured! These Akatsuki...they were far out of our league!

_Plan B..._ I thought, dropping my bow and yanking my hands out to my sides. The thin threads I'd attached to the arrows pulled taut around my index fingers, and I swiftly weaved my hands together, looping the strings through my fingers with long-practiced precision. Then, with string webbed between my knuckles, I clapped my palms together in a hand seal.

"Ninja art," I cried, "Cat's Cradle Bind!"

The strings responded as though alive, twisting with chakra; I could feel them writhing, slowly encircling and squeezing my enemies. "Now, Hana!" I barked.

"One step ahead of you, nee-chan," she grinned, forming the final seal before thrusting her left hand forward, two fingers outstretched as though pointing; she clasped her right hand around her left elbow. "Cloud Snake Justu!"

At once a shimmering smoke figment emerged from her wrist, thrashing as it elongated into the spectral body of a snake. Its head bore soulless holes for eyes; a gaping mouth stretched wide, edged with fangs. The serpent shot forward, bearing down on the Akatsuki even as it continued to grow and solidify.

The duo were struggling, but bound by my jutsu they were helpless to Hana's attack. I exhaled slowly, watching the snake tear its fangs down the first man's front. He fell back, blood gushing from his wounds. I turned to the other and narrowed my eyes.

He was gone.

"So, you work with string," a deep voice rumbled behind me. I whirled, not having sensed his presence; the Akatsuki towered behind me, eyes glowing luminescent green.

My bow was useless at this range; my mind fumbled for a strategy through the numbing fear ensconcing my body. I had to move, quickly -!

Beside me Hana sensed the danger and fought to cancel her jutsu. The ghostly snake was slowly dissolving; she struggled to free herself and reach for her weapons.

I hopped a quick step back, retrieving a kunai. "How did you escape?" I gasped, desperately stalling for time.

If I could see his face fully, I swore he would have been smiling. "Your jutsu," he announced coldly, "has no effect on me." He raised his hand.

"Get away from her!" Hana yelled, flinging her sai; the Akatsuki drew back his arm to avoid the assault. His eyes narrowed on her.

"That is enough, I think," he growled. "It's our turn now." He held out his arms.

My eyes widened. His skin was laced with writhing black threads – threads that were now reaching out for us. I could scarcely scream before the tentacle coiled about my neck. From the corner of my eye I saw Hana fighting back, slashing away at his animated limbs with her remaining sai. She snarled, leaping sideways.

"Let her go!"

"Hana!" I choked out. "Behind you!"

She turned just in time to see the second Akatsuki bearing down on her, scythe in hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" he cackled. He swung his large blade downward.

I screamed soundlessly, releasing the last of my air. Hana blocked, barely, struggling to hold him back with both hands gripping her sai. The shinobi whirled, aiming a foot at her exposed wrist; with a cry Hana staggered back, falling into the grass. Her weapon clattered away.

_No,_ I thought, my vision spotted with black, my hands uselessly gripping the coils slowly tightening around my throat. _No, no, not her!_

Gripped with panic I thrashed desperately, wishing there was something, anything I could do. I couldn't breathe; my struggles were growing weaker and my world spun in and out of focus. Was this how it would end? Was I going to die here, at the hands of these strangers? It seemed so pointless... We had been close, so close to finally reaching freedom... _Hana..._

Suddenly I could breathe again. I crumpled forward, landing on my hands and knees in the dirt. Gasping, taking deep frantic gulps of air, I searched for my sister. She lay next to me with fury in her eyes, twisting like a snake as her captor pressed a foot in her back.

"If only the Leader didn't want you alive," the first man lamented. "I would have had such fun killing you."

His words distantly registered with me; through my dazed state I managed to raised my head. "What?" Even Hana paused in her struggling.

He smirked above us. "Now that we have your attention," he announced sarcastically, "the Akatsuki have an offer for you. Or rather...a demand."

"We're to take you back to headquarters," the taller one cut in coldly. "We've been requested to get you there in one piece; however, if you decide to resist..."

"We're not known for our patience," finished the first. "And I'm itching to kill something, so don't do anything else to tempt me."

"What could your Leader want with us?" Hana spat out a mouthful of dirt, her voice dripping contempt.

"That's for him to tell you," snapped the first man. "We don't know and we don't care, either."

None of this sounded too good to me; I had heard of the Akatsuki, a ruthless band of rogue ninja who worked only for their own purposes. Compared to them, we were kids playing ninja; they had just proved so in battle. Whatever they wanted with us, I knew not and, my heart thumping with foreboding, suspected I didn't want to; had our rebel operation become more than just small scale? Even so, why target us? We were far from the leaders of Kurotokage – we weren't even eligible to know _their _identities.

I glanced over at Hanabiki, reading disgust in her emerald eyes. She was even less pleased than I was with this turn of events; however, as our captors had pointed out, we had little choice in the matter. I sighed, half coughing, and wearily rose onto my knees. The Akatsuki tensed and I could only imagine what weapons they were readying in the shadows.

My heart was thundering double-time; I was still quite woozy from my close brush with death. Taking deep gasps of air down my raw throat, I exchanged a final glance with my younger sister. _We have no choice,_ I repeated to myself. _No... It's this or death. And no matter whatever they want with us... I can't..._

_I can't leave Hanabiki alone._

I raised my arms above my head in a gesture of surrender.

***

_-Toramura Reinen-_

Still dawn.

We effortlessly scaled the tree trunks, running vertically up to the front door of the small hut. I flipped up onto the small platform first, then shifting aside to make room for the others. Zabuza pushed open the door and gestured us in first. I strode inside, my eyes instantly adjusting to the darker atmosphere. Minako was at my back, cautiously feeling her way along.

It was dim inside the tree house, a sole candle flickering on a nearby tabletop. The interior was just as one would expect from the outside - rounded and furnished in wood, wind creaking through thin cracks in the walls. The room was sparsely decorated, with a table and two chairs in one corner; two beds stuffed with straw lined the walls, one positioned below a window through which I could see the misty forest stretch on in the distance. I stepped forward and my sandals crunched on straw. The whole place looked as if it had been long abandoned – a desperate refuge.

I scanned the surroundings once before my eyes magnetically returned to the figure perched in shadow on the far bed, wrapped in blankets. I couldn't stop the cry that rose in my throat: "Haku-kun!"

My fellow Mist shinobi raised his head, and his signature soft smile crossed his features. It took all my reserve to resist rushing forward and embracing him. It had been so long, and now...

"Reinen-chan, Minako-chan," he acknowledged with a nod. His smile vanished a second later as he lurched forward, coughing harshly.

Minako hurried to his side, gently pushing him back against his pillow. "Easy, don't hurt yourself." Suddenly she uttered a quiet gasp. I glanced over sharply.

The blanket had fallen away and I now saw Haku's chest was swathed with thick bandages. Minako was frozen, one hand touching his wrapped shoulder, her eyes wide.

Haku gripped her wrist gently. "I am fine," he murmured, "really."

_Haku-kun..._ Anger flared at my insides. _That bastard will _pay_, I swear it on my life!_

Minako bit her lip. "May I?" she implored, proffering her hand. At Haku's nod she gingerly placed her palm against his chest; as she closed her eyes, her hand then began to glow with faint green chakra. A moment later she pulled back. Gravely she regarded him.

"They very nearly struck a vital organ. You're lucky to be alive."

Haku coughed softly. "I know," he whispered. "I have been keeping the wound closed, barely." _And it's taken him nearly all his chakra,_ I noted. I may not have been a medic, but I could read exhaustion in his face.

Minako, on the other hand, was. She knelt beside the bed, already pulling various supplies from her pockets. Spreading out a roll of bandages, she then retrieved a kunai.

"I'll seal it up properly for you," she offered, "and give you some clean dressings. That is," she added, blushing slightly, "if you don't mind..."

Haku only smiled. "I taught you well," he murmured.

"W-well," Minako stuttered, "I had an even better teacher."

Though she refused his praise, she quickly set to work with an almost formal professionalism. Her brow furrowed, her amber-brown eyes narrowed as she applied chakra to his wound. I watched from afar, feeling a bit out-of-place; this was Minako's domain, and she had my endless thanks for the numerous times she'd saved my life with her quick thinking. I, on the other hand...? I could barely lick my own wounds, let alone someone else's.

Zabuza-sensei must have sensed my agitation, for he then turned to me. "You're awaiting the details of the mission, I suppose," he growled.

I brightened instantly, allowing a crafty grin. "You know me too well, sensei."

He nodded to Minako, "We'll leave you to your work, then." There was unspoken gratitude in his tone; I realized with a jolt that his concern over Haku had to have been tenfold of ours. The two had a special bond, ever since sensei rescued Haku off the streets; it was the same as the deep connection I shared since finding Minako. I would die for her; seeing her injured, while I was helpless to assist, would tear my heart to shreds...

Minako acknowledged with a nod. "You're better at strategy anyway, Rei-chan," she murmured, focused on the green glow emanating from her palms. "Just tell me the plan and I'll follow you."

"You got it." I followed Zabuza across the tree house where he threw himself down in a chair; he made a halfhearted effort to clear the table beside him before gingerly putting his feet up. I perched across from him, hands braced beneath my chin.

"So, we'll be invading the Mist village," I began thoughtfully, remembering his earlier words. "Where's his compound set up? I don't recall anything like it from last time I was here."

"It's new. Went up in about a year." Zabuza tugged at the bandages covering the lower half of his face. "I don't have a map on me, but it's right next to the Mizukage's tower in the center of the village."

I nodded. "Well-guarded?"

"Obviously. The outsides are plated with metal and there's always at least twelve guards patrolling the outside."

I let out a low whistle. "This guy's the big thing, huh?"

"Yes. Infiltration will be difficult, but actually getting to him may pose even more of a problem. He'll be closely monitored, guarded by those samurais, I suspect. And you'll need an appointment to get within even a mile of him," Zabuza rubbed his chin. "But maybe..."

"What?" I leaned forward eagerly, my blond-black bangs flopping across my right eye. I tossed them back with a swift flick of my head.

"Maybe we could draw him out of the village somehow. Last I heard before our betrayal, he was set to journey to the trade villages in the south in two weeks."

Disappointment crossed my face. "But that's at least a week away!"

"It would be preferable to avoid unnecessary risks," he advised. "A week gives Haku and me time for recovery; strong as you may be, I can't send you two into what may be a trap alone."

Immediately I protested. "He doesn't know about us! Minako and I can sneak in somehow. Just gimme a look around the place and I'll find a weak spot. We can do it, I know it!"

Zabuza chuckled. "You haven't changed at all, Reinen."

I stuck out my jaw defiantly. He didn't believe me - he never did. "Why don't you trust us?"

He had stopped laughing, but his eyes were still crinkled into a telltale smile. "Maybe someday you'll understand that I do, and that's why I refuse to let you rush in alone."

I remained silent, fighting back a retort. Even after all this time he still saw me as that sixteen-year-old – brash, restless – who'd left the village two years ago. Things were different now; I was stronger, and I was confident in my mastery of _that_ jutsu whose powers had run rampant on my body for so long. Even now I could sense it – the raw power surging through my veins, simmering beneath the surface of my mind, lying in wait for a chance to unleash its brutal strength.

I resurfaced with a tiny smile. "All right, sensei, we'll wait for now."

Already in my mind I was plotting my next move; first opportunity I got, I would scout out this creep's lair in the village. I had to see, to _sense_ his abode for myself; that way, I could plan and execute the perfect assassination. I grudgingly told myself my lethal weapon would have to wait. I couldn't go through on the assault without Minako - a betrayal of trust like that would tear her heart. No, I would watch and wait... After all, I was a predator too.

Then suddenly my royal trump was presented to me. "Reinen, why don't you take watch duty for a while? You claim, after all, that your senses are unbeatable."

I rolled my eyes at his taunt. "Say all you want, but you can't deny it." I was feeling feisty, so I allowed myself to indulge in a little of my chakra: in a single bound I cleared the chamber and perched on the wide windowsill. I turned back, flashing a grin.

"See you later!" I corrected myself, "or rather..._smell _you first!"

I smirked at the exasperated looks I got in return; then, turning away, I leaped into the silver-misted forest.

_That was almost too easy._ The thought was at the back of my mind as I flew from tree to tree, pausing only long enough to gauge my next leap. Then I shook my head, tossing blond black-tipped strands everywhere. No, Zabuza-sensei couldn't know...and even if he did, why let me go?

I shook it off; pointless worries would only distract from my goal. I grinned, bringing a hand to my chest in a two-fingered seal. Silently I focused my chakra to my eyes before forcing them back open wide.

The world was awash with vibrancy around me, every detail exponentially magnified. The slightest rustle as a bird took flight was a scuffle of motion to me; I turned my head either way, scanning my surroundings.

Hey...sensei said to keep a lookout.

Assured that no one could possibly be tailing me, I raced onward through the treetops with my spirits soaring.

A mass of glistening blue rose ahead of me - the lake. I slowed, my white sandals slamming down on the last branch as I fell to a crouch. I winced slightly at the noise I caused; I had been lenient. Swiftly I raised my head, sending chakra to my other senses.

Hearing, smell, taste... All greatly improved within a split second, and I breathed deeply in the fresh air. I could nearly taste the distinct smells of civilization nearby; far below, I scented a rabbit burrowing in its den. The lake and its surroundings were quiet, however, devoid of human activity...

_Wait!_

All my muscles tensed as a presence came over me in an overwhelming rush of chakra. Someone coming...closer! I twisted my head into the breeze, trying to get a sense of what was coming. Earlier this morning I had already felt this presence, I knew, from its sheer massiveness. Such aura - it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and a tingle went down my spine.

Someone was coming.

My mission forgotten, my heart raced instead with the need to return and report this information. Someone this strong posed a serious threat to us - and I alone was aware of it, as I was sure whoever was out there was carefully cloaking their presence. Nothing could be hidden from me, however, the ultimate hunter.

I paused as I whirled and prepared to shoot off in the opposite direction. My information was nonetheless vague - it could be the Mizukage for all I knew. It would be best, I resolved, if I discovered a little more. After all, my senses were superior to all - I couldn't return to Zabuza-sensei without solid proof of that.

My lips contorted into a snarl as I edged closer to the source of the chakra. Keeping low, I found a lookout on the water's edge and crouched there, waiting.

The scent blew over me this time, but it was foreign; I could distinguish, at least, two persons crossing the misty lake. They were nearing my vantage; I hardly breathed as I watched their shadows approach over the water, straining my eyes. I had to at least figure out who they were...

Something whistled through the air, and my eyes widened. _They found me! But how?_

The thought was driven from my mind as I leaped aside, hastily dodging the kunai that thudded into the bark beside me. Internally I cursed myself for not keeping on full alert as I coiled my muscles.

Well, no use hiding now; and if I turned tail and fled - I immediately dismissed the idea on principle - I would lead the strangers straight to my teammates. Time to confront the matter head-on, as I did best. I kicked off, leaping lightly into the air.

I landed in a battle crouch, one hand gripping the silver sheath at my side. The two figures stood before me, perfectly unfazed; I couldn't smell a trace of fear radiating off them. Well, I kind of doubted intimidation would work on them anyway.

Smirking brazenly, I raised my eyes to the intruders. Whatever wry remark I had prepared died on my tongue; I took a sharp intake of breath, my eyes fixated to the band prominently displayed on the left one's forehead.

_What's one of _them _doing here?_

The next instant, the logical part of my mind caught up, and I began feverishly cursing myself for my stupidity. These were by no means ordinary ninja; hell, they were legends to me, having heard endless tales of their murderous inclinations from both of my past villages. I had been nearly thirteen when the Uchiha massacre took place; not long after, I defected from the village. My nightmares were still haunted with the notion of being a traitor like _him_. Like Uchiha Itachi.

But now, face to face with him... I was frozen. His chakra was nothing like mine: cold and dominant and plentiful. The demonic shark-man standing beside him wasn't much better. I was nearly choking on the thickness of chakra in the air.

Fear twisted deep in my stomach, and in that instant I knew I was staring death in the face. His eyes were red as blood, penetrating my very mind, it seemed, and tearing down my defenses. Caught between fight or flight, I panicked.

And then, from the recesses of my mind I unexpectedly summoned an image of Minako; how I wished with every fiber of my being to keep these killers from her, from Haku, from my sensei. I had to protect them.

I stood slowly, drawing on the strength that ran beneath the surface of my being. My mind raced; if I could hold them off long enough, maybe they would realize what was happening and escape...

It was a slim hope.

But it was all I had, and as such all I needed.

I slid into position, my right hand slipping into the comfortably familiar grooves of my weapon's hilt. I snarled.

"Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame... What a coincidence. I've been looking for a good fight."

And with that, I drew my katana in a flash of silver.

* * *

Translation:

Nee-chan – older sister

I'll admit, Rei's crazy ^.^ That's what makes writing her so much fun though. Any guesses as to what her jutsu might be? I think there's quite a few (nonetheless subtle) clues. (Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain, don't say anything :P)

Please review!


	3. Roar of Fury!

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own except for the girls.

Author's Note - This might be my last update until after the holidays, so here's my Christmas present to all my readers :) This is where the real action starts IMHO... ;) Read on!

* * *

**Part 3 - Roar of Fury!  
**

_-Toramura Reinen-_

A cool breeze wove through the trees, ruffling my long hair as it passed. I stood perfectly still, blood pumping, heart thundering in my ears. My eyes flicked from the impassive black-fringed face on my left to the grinning shark on my right. Neither would make an easy opponent. The lake around us was icily serene; shrouded in mist we faced off, unmoving, pillars of adversity.

My fingers were unshaken around the hilt of my sword. A cold snarl contorted my face; with hardened resolve I took up a defensive position, calculating.

Kisame glanced sideways at his companion. "A friend of yours, Itachi?" He grinned with razor-sharp fangs. "She appears to be from the Leaf."

Itachi blinked coldly. "Never met her in my life."

_All the better,_ I thought, my heart pounding in my chest. Adrenaline was rushing through my system, fueling my crazy plan. _They don't know the secret of the Toramura clan._

I grinned and brought my katana slicing downward; it was the silent signal to begin. I launched forward with a cry.

My mad charge was met with resistance – movement flickered from the corner of my eye and I swung my sword up, digging in my heels as my path was suddenly blocked by a burly body and a bandaged blade.

"Not so fast, little sword fighter," Kisame grinned down at me. I had always considered myself tall – here I was dwarfed by his massive stature. "I don't think you're worthy yet to face Itachi-san."

"Says who?" I snapped back, quickly lashing out with a combo. He easily blocked each blow with his own big sword – I ground my teeth in annoyance. Even if I used every ounce of my strength, I doubted I could put a scratch on him this way. I needed a new plan.

I whirled, swinging out my leg behind me in a carefully pinpointed kick. My heel connected with the hilt of his blade and I gasped. Instead of knocking it from his fist, as I had hoped, the strange material reacted of its own accord, shooting sharp spines into my foot. Blood ran down my leg as I pulled back, staggering, struggling to recover from my surprise.

_Damn it!_

"I see you've met Samehada," Kisame chuckled, beginning to unravel the bandages on the blade to reveal more dangerously jagged points. "No one but me can wield it."

_I see that,_ I thought, growling. I should have known better than to challenge a sword master of the Mist at his own craft! I had grown cocky after my own many years of training...

I hopped backward, giving myself an extra meter or two of space between me and this water demon. Clenching my jaw, I sheathed my sword – it was of no use to me here. I had to resort to my jutsu.

I dropped to a crouch, folding my hands in front of me in a hand sign. I closed my eyes, focusing my chakra. _I can't go all out this time, _I reasoned. _I'm alone, and I don't know if I can control myself without Minako here._ I took a deep breath, preparing myself. Then I clasped my hands in the final sign and cried,

"Ninja Art: Lioness Transformation Jutsu!"

Instantly I felt the changes taking place. My shoulders bulked with added muscle; my nails elongated into hardened claws. Fur rippled down my arms and legs which now coiled beneath me, ready to leap. My ears crept up the sides of my face, and I grinned with jagged teeth. A long, furry tail whipped out behind me, thrashing in eagerness to fight.

"Now," I snarled, my voice deepened and rough with my partially transformed vocal chords, "let the real fun begin!"

My muscles tightened; then I pounced, lightning-fast. I screamed, slashing wildly with my claws; I saw as if in slow motion Kisame move to block, and my sharp golden eyes caught the split-second opportunity. I spun on my heel, hair flaring out behind me, and sprung for his exposed side.

My claws tasted victory and I crowed out, sinking ten tearing knives into his flesh. My hands pulled away bloody as Kisame grunted, swinging the sword's hilt down at my head. I was already moving, leaping for my next target.

I was behind him in an instant, and a window of opportunity presented itself. Only a few feet away _he_ stood, coolly observing our battle without a hint of emotion.

I roared, the sound tearing from my throat. With my battle cry I lunged, my claws thirsty for more, aiming for the vital spot in his unprotected neck.

Time seemed to slow as I advanced on the Uchiha. Every step felt like lead, my body dragged down by some unforeseen force. And then I saw a flash of red eyes.

It was though a tremor of pain went through me; suddenly I was on my knees, gasping, clutching my head. My world was spinning dizzyingly. What was happening? My senses... They were failing me! But how? I stared up through a mess of hair into the cold, unblinking Sharingan. I couldn't...move! Those eyes...they held me captive somehow...!

I tried to snarl, to resist, flinging my strength at the invisible barrier holding me down. This was impossible! My eyes were the strongest! I wanted to scream, to attack; my blood boiled against this feeling of utter _helplessness_.

"How pathetic." Itachi's lips hardly moved; his voice was dismissive. "You're not even worth killing."

Kisame hefted his sword. "Shall I, then?" he asked with a toothy smile.

"Be quick about it," Itachi stated without feeling. "We have important business here."

From the corner of my eye I saw him swing the massive blade back, readying for the final blow. My body was tensed, but I couldn't move; I struggled, unable to pull my eyes from the mesmerizing Sharingan.

_It can't end like this,_ I thought, fire burning at my insides. _I can't lose now! My teammates...they need me!_

A deep roar tore from my throat, angry and futile. The deadly spines of Samehada flashed downward – my mind went suddenly cold in fear.

_This _is_ it..._

"So long, kitty."

I couldn't even close my eyes, awaiting the blow. My jaw was clenched tight, my chin defiant. Waiting, waiting...

It never came. A flash of movement from the corner of my eye; a familiar growl.

"Wh-what?" I gasped quietly, struggling to turn my head enough to see. Zabuza-sensei stood protectively over me, holding off Kisame's sword with his own. I was gaping openmouthed, frozen.

"She's with me," Zabuza snarled. He braced the flat of his black blade to ward off Samehada, precious inches away from my shoulders.

"Sensei?" I breathed. My mind seemed frozen as my body; I could hardly register anything beyond the fact that I was still alive.

"Reinen! Move!" he barked.

Suddenly I realized my freedom from the Sharingan's clutches; I got to my feet, rapidly falling into step behind my sensei. Movement was difficult; my entire body was trembling and I stumbled ungracefully, fighting to keep my feet stable. _I'm not afraid,_ I told myself, in a futile attempt to regain control of my body_. I wasn't then and I'm not now_; instead, a different flame of feeling flickered at my insides.

Pure, surging anger.

How could I be so weak? I had fallen under the spell of his eyes, unwitting and unable to resist. I knew I couldn't forgive myself. I couldn't forgive _him._

Then I was drawn out of my daze by what seemed to me the strangest of actions. Zabuza-sensei took a step back from the offending sword master and calmly sheathed his sword. Then he bowed, titling his head in recognition.

My eyes widened. Had he, too, fallen into the trap? "Sensei!" I yelled. "What are you doing? We have to fight-!"

He cut me off, his voice low and directed not to me but the duo in dark robes: "I apologize for that one's attitude. She is on _occasion_ a pleasant young lady."

I shut my mouth, silenced by shock. It was if I'd been slapped in the face – I stood there, wavering, in a stupor, mind working double-time to figure out what was going on now.

Kisame inclined his head. "I can see she takes after someone, at least." His grin broadened.

"It's been years; what brings you two here, Kisame-san?" Zabuza inquired seriously.

"Well." Kisame gingerly wrapped Samehada, tucking it behind his back. "Word of the country's unrest reached us, and I decided to come see it for myself." He regarded Zabuza's numerous injuries. "Looks like the rumors were true."

I found my voice. "Wait." I stepped forward, gathering what imposing strength I had earlier unleashed. "_Wait._ What's going on here, sensei? They're the enemy!" I cried incredulously, pointing at Itachi, who blinked indifferently. "Maybe you didn't notice, but back there they were trying to _kill_ me!" My voice rose, tinged with anger.

Zabuza shook his head. "Explanations are in order, then. I apologize for the attempt on your life... You have to understand, they didn't know... Well, surely you remember the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?" I nodded, remembering his stories. "Kisame-san and I are both members and longtime friends. I sensed someone was coming – I didn't know who – so I sent you to investigate. When you weren't coming back, I knew there was trouble."

_He knew all along._ I growled under my breath. Now that the fight was over, my body was slowly returning to normal, my fur dissolving into my skin. Long nails pricked into my fists; I fought against my rage, knowing it was useless here.

Zabuza nodded to Kisame. "You're welcome to come with us; I'll tell you all I know about the situation."

Kisame chanced a split-second glance at Itachi. "Excellent," he agreed.

Zabuza now turned to me. "Reinen, head back and alert the others we're coming." He smirked; "And tell them there's no need to panic."

I growled faintly, not appreciating his gentle teasing. Nevertheless I turned on my heel and shot off for the trees. My body ached slightly, as it always did after I executed my transformation jutsu. My rush of adrenaline had hardly subsided; my mind was racing along with my feet.

Kisame might have been sensei's friend, but he said nothing of the Leaf ninja; at that, a low growl emanated from my throat. I swore then and there that the next time we faced each other, I would murder Uchiha Itachi.

***

_-Tanakachi Hanabiki-_

My feet throbbed from repeated contact with the tips of my boots; my legs ached from walking, and the ropes bound tight about my wrists chafed at my skin. _So this is what it's like to be held captive,_ I thought bitterly, tossing my head back. My neck was slick with sweat from the sun beating down on our backs – I felt hot and irritable, and wanted with all my might to positively ravage the bastards that thought they could hold me down like this. But I held myself back with the last of my self-restraint; I watched the brown ponytail bobbing in front of me and exhaled slowly, fighting for control.

Kao-nee-chan had to have good reason for allowing us to continue on like this. We might not always have agreed in the past, but she remained my older sister and my sole guardian since I'd been ten years old. I respected her for that – hell, if I was her, _I_ wouldn't have put up with me for that long; but I digress. Kaoyumi was smart and she had our best interests at heart. Surely she had a plan of some sort, and soon, _soon_, I told myself, we would be free.

There was no opportunity for me to communicate with her, however. Since we'd set off at dawn we hadn't stopped in our silent, singular-fashion trek; and before that, we had spent the night quarantined in separate dark dungeons in the recesses of some shady hotel. Left alone under lock and chakra barrier, I had no means of escape; at least I managed a few hours of rest, but not before summoning my faithful reptile partner to keep watch. Kaoyumi, I knew, wouldn't have slept a wink.

Even now we were under constant watch; the scythe-wielder followed at my back, his silvered hair glinting in the sun; far ahead, the other Akatsuki led the way. They were poised like vipers, ready to strike at the slightest fidget of their prey... I raised my chin defiantly. I was no mouse; I wouldn't tremble, and I sure as hell wouldn't let them get the best of me.

I tried, multiple times, to free my hands; but they, too, were bound by chakra, and any attempt at jutsu would be futile. Instead I sighed and regarded the barren countryside we passed, utterly bored. You'd think even captivity would be exciting – but once you got over the initial panic, it was dull...

I went over what I knew in my head, hoping half-heartedly to find some key to escape. Of our captors, I knew this: they were each S-class missing ninjas, being part of the legendary Akatsuki; as such, they had to have specialized abilities. The tall one had those weird – and rather creepy – black threads covering his body, to command at will; he was eerily mysterious, as well, and so I suspected there was more to his skill than that.

The other – I chanced a glance over my shoulder, smirking as I saw he was cursing faintly and adjusting the bloodstained bandages around his chest. He intrigued me; the fact that he had somehow bested me in battle sparked my fury, and presented the enticing challenge of finding the weak spot in his artillery. His weapon was an oversized scythe with three blood-red blades, attached by coiling cord to his belt. He could throw it to fight at long-range, or use it for close defense, I analyzed. Its size and color made for good intimidation, but inconvenienced his speed. If I hadn't been distracted by Kao-nee-chan's side of the fight, I could've outmaneuvered him in short-range dueling, I thought confidently.

There was more to him, too, though – most interesting was the state of his wounds. I knew beneath my barrage of kunai he'd been struck by an arrow to the chest – and I knew Kao's arrows were one-shot killers. He hadn't evaded that attack, or the fangs of my hazy snake; and yet, he was still standing, and cursing fluently. Impressive, I had to admit.

I had to know more. But I had to do it in a way that wouldn't risk our lives; I hesitated, considering our distance apart from the Akatsuki and their threats last night. The mysterious figure was quite far ahead with Kaoyumi – nearly out of earshot. The man behind me was obviously more violent and temperamental, but in my experience as an assassin, it was the quiet type who posed more of a threat. Just look at my sister.

I made my choice, tossing my head back to knock my bangs out of my eyes. I smiled sweetly over my shoulder.

"I hope we didn't hurt you too much," I grinned, careful to keep my voice low. The silver-haired man's eyes narrowed slightly, and his hand twitched toward his scythe.

"Who gave you permission to talk?" he snapped.

I played the truth card. "No one said I couldn't."

"Well, shut up or I'll do it for you," he growled.

I smiled belligerently. "That's not a very nice way to treat a lady."

"Far as I'm concerned, you're not a lady," he snapped back.

"Really?" I sounded mildly offended. I swung my hips for good measure as I asked audaciously, "Then what am I?"

"An annoying bitch," he stated simply. But, interestingly, he had yet to make another move for his weapon. I hid a smile: I had read him correctly. He was just as bored as I was.

"A bitch, huh? I've been called worse. What's your name? Or should I call you 'that irritable asshole I have to put up with'?"

He smirked. "You have attitude, at least. I like that," he drawled. "It's Hidan."

_Hidan, huh?_ I turned back around for a few paces, not wanting to arouse suspicion. Then I shook back my ginger-brown curls and smiled back at him. "You probably already know, but my name's Hanabiki. Most people just call me Hana, though."

"Hana? _Flower_?" he sneered. "What were your parents on when they named _you_?"

"Dunno," I tossed back at him, "they're both dead." I felt only the faintest twinge as I said that; it had been six years, now, since my parents - both ninja - had died fighting for the old Raikage. Not long after, the Raikage was assassinated, and his rebel rival instituted; since then Kao and I had fought fervently against his oppressive regime.

"Sucks to be you," Hidan said mockingly. "I killed mine."

"Why am I not surprised?" My voice dripped sarcasm. "So," I changed the topic, "how'd a _nice guy_ like you end up in the Akatsuki?"

He sneered at my dry jab. "And I could ask how a model little girl like you ended up an assassin in Kurotokage."

"You could," I pointed out, "but you'd have to answer my question first."

"Wanted to partner me with that bastard," he said bitterly, nodding in the direction of his companion. "Thought I'd hold up better than the last ones."

"He goes through lots of partners?" I asked curiously.

"'Course he does. Beats the crap out of me every chance he gets." Hidan rubbed his chest, wincing slightly. "Not to mention he's irritating, a cheap miser, and he has no appreciation for religion."

That intrigued me. "Religion?" I caught the flash of a silver symbol hanging around his neck – a triangle within a circle.

"Jashinism," he proclaimed gravely, indicating this symbol. "I suppose you wouldn't have heard of that, either," he jeered.

"Nope, means nothing to me," I grinned truthfully. "Educate me."

Hidan opened his mouth to reply before tensing; his violet eyes were set on a point somewhere above my head. "What the hell do you want, Kakuzu-baka?" he growled.

I whirled, my eyes widening to see the towering figure of the other Akatsuki in front of me. His glowing green eyes were narrowed to slits; the rest of his face was hidden behind dark cloths. One hand reached down and roughly gripped my shoulder; I swore his fingers could have crushed my bone.

"Getting friendly with the prisoner, Hidan?" the tall man, Kakuzu, responded with equal dislike. "Be more careful or you'll get yourself killed someday."

Hidan immediately protested. "What's your problem, huh? It's not like there's anything else for me to do!"

"Keep watch," Kakuzu snapped. "We're nearing the border. Come," he ordered to me, tightening the grip on my arm.

I was helpless as he dragged me to the front of our pilgrimage. I passed Kao-nee-chan and gave her an exasperated look; she returned it with worry in her eyes. My heart sank slightly; she looked just as uncertain as I was of what to do now.

Well, we had no choice but to follow for now. I fell into step behind Kakuzu (mentally stopping myself from adding _-baka_), mulling over what little I had learned. These Akatsuki had to have a weakness of some sort; I just had to find it and exploit it.

I sighed softly; Kaoyumi was the strategist, not me, and without her assistance I didn't see how we could break away and survive. Our chances were looking slimmer by the second. Our only option was to cooperate and see what lay in store for us with the Akatsuki.

As I set my mind to work, I found myself repeatedly distracted by a thought. For all his irritable attitude, I had quite enjoyed bantering with Hidan. I cursed my error in letting myself get caught; now I had lost virtually all source of information, and someone to talk to.

To be continued...

* * *

Translation:

Hana - flower

Baka - idiot

Let me know what you thought :)

Happy holidays to everyone, and see you in the New Year!! :)


	4. Racing Forward

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - The four OCs are mine. If Naruto was mine, it would be about the Akatsuki and Sasuke would die in a fiery explosion. Does that answer your question? ^.^

* * *

**Part 4 – Racing Forward  
**

_-Tanakachi Kaoyumi-_

We walked for two full days. As the sun drooped in the sky Kakuzu lifted the veil of silence with a short command.

"We're here."

Of course, Hanabiki and I weren't allowed to know where 'here' was; as soon as he spoke, we were swiftly blindfolded and hustled along between the Akatsuki duo. My heart did a drum roll in my chest; I knew we would soon reach the Akatsuki lair, and face our fates.

I tried to deduce what was happening by sound alone: we had long entered the Land of Rain and now, I reasoned, were surely near the village. The only noise was the faint rustle of our captors' cloaks, the muttering of the one called Hidan. Darkness pressed upon my eyes. I waited.

Pressure to my back forced me forward; I stepped forward uncertainly, feeling my way with my feet. The ground below was smooth and hard – immediately I imagined a rocky cavern of some sort. Add in some glowing red eyes, piercing stalactites dangling from the ceiling, and there's your ideal evil lair.

Our footsteps echoed, eerie and disembodied. If it weren't for the strong grip on my arm, I would have stopped long ago; each step was terrifying, not knowing where I was headed or what might lie in my path.

We stopped; I was released. For a brief, frightened moment I considered fleeing; then logic kicked in. I was blind and lost, and what would happen to Hana if I deserted her? I clenched my teeth, holding strong.

The blindfold came off, and I was left staring at a set of steps winding downward into darkness. I gasped quietly. All around us I could see nothing but shadows.

"Go," Kakuzu growled from behind me. I swallowed and took the first step hesitantly. The three others shuffled after me. I couldn't glance back to see Hana; my captor was practically breathing down my neck. Trusting that she could hold her own, I strode on in silence. The slap of my sandals echoed loudly against stone; each step was taken gingerly as I peered ahead, trying to pierce the shadows. Deeper we descended with no end in sight; dank coldness seeped into my clothing and I shivered. This place was already giving me the creeps.

Abruptly the stairs evened off and I found myself in a small dug-out cave. It seemed a dead-end; I froze, scanning the craggy walls for any sign of an entrance. Fear chilled my veins. What if they weren't taking us to the Akatsuki? What if they were leaving us here...to die?

Kakuzu brushed past me; he strode purposefully to an indiscrete section of wall, setting his palm against it. I noted, then, a golden ring glinting on his finger – he bore no other ornamentation. For a moment we waited, hovering uncertainly. And then a low rumble emanated from the wall.

I couldn't help a small squeak; the very walls and ceiling were trembling, tiny fragments of rock breaking away and clattering to the ground. I braced myself as a doorway materialized before us.

"In."

We entered.

I took in a darkened hallway lined with flickering candles set into the wall at regular intervals. There was carpet beneath us now, of a rich red. Before we had advanced a few feet the cave door slid back into place behind us, merging solidly with the rest of the wall. We were blockaded in; the only way was forward.

I walked on, nervous at the front. Soon I reached a fork and hovered, peering down two dark shafts. Kakuzu gave me a small shove and I went left.

We passed numerous unmarked doors in silence and I glanced over them with an archer's eye. Nothing indicated the presence of the organization that surely resided here; not a single mark was on any surface, and cobwebs stretched from the ceiling. This place looked nearly abandoned.

Then we reached a block of solid wall. I shuffled aside, expecting Kakuzu to open another hidden door; I was to be surprised again, however. The center of the wall rippled as if liquid; then a gigantic Venus flytrap pushed through. I stared, wide-eyed; the flytrap opened and I saw a human head within, sprouting green hair over a half-white, half-black face.

"Welcome back," said the plant-human. Then, in a deeper tone, he added sinisterly, "**If they don't cooperate, I will gladly eat them.**"

The soulless yellow eye of his dark side flicked over Hana and me. I shuddered involuntarily.

As if expecting me to turn around now, Kakuzu grasped my arm tightly. "Tell Leader-sama we're ready to see him," he ordered.

The plant-human nodded, dissolving back into the wall. A moment later a doorway appeared with a grating sound.

"Now," Kakuzu said shortly, "you'll meet the leader of our operation. Your lives are in his hands... Remember that before you disrespect him." He turned with a whisper of robes.

"Wait!" I cried. "You're leaving us?"

Kakuzu hardly blinked. "He only asked for you." With that, he and Hidan took their leave, stalking down the path we had taken. In what seemed like seconds the shadows swallowed them up.

I turned to Hana, my heart thundering loudly in the small space. She offered a wry smile.

"We've come so far, huh? Let's see what their deal with us is."

"Right," I nodded, drawing on her confidence. I raised my head high. "Let's go."

We walked into the darkness, unsure of what lay ahead but certain of one thing. They wouldn't take down the Tanakachi sisters without a fight.

***

_-Tenmayuki Minako_-

"That's it?" I asked a bit incredulously. Zabuza-sensei nodded.

"It is a dangerous plan, hinging completely on your timing. If you cannot reach Gato in time, it will likely mean mine and Haku's lives."

I glanced quickly across at Reinen, worry in my expression. She jutted her jaw determinedly.

"We can do this, Minako. We have to."

"I know," I murmured, "it's just – what if we mess up?" I blurted. "What if there's too many of them? Rei-chan, I'm a defensive fighter. I can't take on that many at once!"

"That's why we're here," interrupted the voice of Hoshikagi Kisame. He grinned toothily. "Itachi-san and I'll take care of the ninja; you two focus on Gato."

It was utterly crazy. Zabuza-sensei and Haku would present themselves outside the village, pretending to surrender to Gato. Then Reinen and I – along with the Akatsuki – would ambush them.

Zabuza stood. "Let's move out. It's the middle of the afternoon – the majority of shinobi should still be busy with missions." I nodded a bit nervously.

"Let's do this," Reinen muttered, grasping her sword.

I went to help Haku to stand. He wavered against me, coughing weakly. He was in no condition to do this, I knew, but determination shone in his hazel eyes. He wouldn't let our sensei down even if it cost him everything.

Nevertheless he was breathing hard after a few feverish steps; suddenly he collapsed with a soft cry, clutching his chest. "Haku-kun!" I exclaimed, crouching beside him. I whirled on my knees. "Sensei!"

Zabuza joined me in a second. "Haku," he said gently, "perhaps it's best if you stay here."

"But Zabuza-" he protested, coughing puncturing the end of his sentence. My heart wrenched.

"I'll stay with him," I murmured. "Rei-chan, do you mind?" She shook her head.

"That's okay. I know you'll protect him."

I smiled, bolstered by her trust. "Go out there and do your thing," I advised. "But be careful, Rei-chan."

She flashed a grin. "Don't worry about me. You be careful; some ninjas might find their way over here, and there's nothing we'll be able to do from our side."

"I know," I said.

"I will stay with them," Itachi spoke up. "My fire jutsu will have little effect on the ninja here."

"Oh, okay." I was surprised by his offer, but nevertheless smiled slightly. The next moment, my worry returned as I glanced over Reinen, Zabuza-sensei, and Kisame. "Will the three of you be enough on your own?" I asked anxiously.

"You worry too much, Minako-chan," Reinen grinned. Sensei placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll be fine," he said gravely. "You just concern yourself with defending this place."

"_Hai_," I said, nodding.

The big Mist ninjas headed out the door, Rei's willowy figure between them. I bit my lip at the sudden feeling that I was letting them down. I had a mission here, just as well as them, I told myself confidently; I bent, helping Haku regain his feet.

"Lie down for a while," I suggested gently. "All this stress isn't doing you any good."

Haku nodded silently, his eyes distant. I wanted to reassure him, but there was nothing I could say; I was just as terrified as he was.

Itachi paced to the window and stared out, unblinking; his eyes had turned a fiery red. The cold elite ninja frightened me somewhat, so I hung back, nervously fiddling with my bo. My fingers found a groove left from sensei's kunai striking it earlier; hoping to distract myself, I fished in my pocket for a knife and perched on the edge of Haku's bed, setting about smoothing down the blemish.

"I'm going out." Itachi's voice startled me into nearly dropping the blade. I fumbled with a small squeak.

He ignored my reaction and headed for the door. "I will patrol the area and return."

"_'_Kay," I said in a small voice. He didn't seem to hear me.

The door closed quietly behind him, and the tree house fell into silence once more. Wind whistled faintly through cracks in the wooden planks making up the walls; in the background Haku coughed softly.

Once I was satisfied with the even surface of my bo, I cast it gently aside and crossed the chamber to gaze out the window. It was quiet, too quiet; I had grown used to Reinen's boisterousness. Even when she had nothing to say, her presence alone made a statement; without her beside me, I felt vulnerable and very alone.

I sighed, surveying the misty forest. The fog had lifted slightly since morning; though most of the chill had gone, there remained cloudy white puffs forming vignettes around the willows. There was no sign of Itachi, though I had half expected this: he was probably lurking in the shadows, avoiding detection as he surveyed the surroundings.

I rolled my shoulders, trying desperately to relax my jumpy muscles. We would be fine here; Rei-chan and Zabuza-sensei had said so. I couldn't help but worry, however – and the majority of my concern was not for my sake.

_Rei-chan..._

My best friend was strong; her powers had always greatly outmatched mine, something I had known and admired in her since the day we met.

I could remember the day now; I had been about ten at the time, at the age of the unfortunate orphan: too old to gain sympathy from the adults, and too young to start anew on my own. I had run away from the shelter that day, to be alone at my favorite spot on a bridge overlooking most of the village. It started to rain, a light drizzle at first, but then the full-blown gale typical of our climate. I had been on my hurried way home when I ran into a stranger.

She was lost and soaked to the bone, the Leaf headband on her forehead indicating her presence as a traveler. In my haste I had collided roughly with her, and both of us were knocked to the ground. Embarrassed, I mumbled endless apologies as I helped her to her feet. It was then I noticed blood seeping down her right arm, fresh gashes mingling with pouring rain. I couldn't leave her out in the cold and injured; despite her protests, I brought her in to the children's shelter and tended to her for two days. During that time she began to speak more and more openly to me, a bond of trust forming between us through my simple actions that day. I learned a lot about her during that time; and I began to see her as my first true friend.

She was a Leaf genin, of the Toramura clan, three years older than me. She had run away from the village after a disastrous mission – the details were vague, but I understood the raw pain in her voice when she approached the topic. Like every village child, she dreamed of being a great ninja, and she said she would start a new life on her own, a stronger existence.

Her strength inspired me, and not long afterward we set off together in search of someone who would teach us. Word of mouth led us to the legend Demon Sword Master of the Mist and his young accomplice. They were like us: living outside the village's standard ranks, searching for higher power. Zabuza-sensei had been wary; it took a long time for him to put trust in us and in our abilities. I don't blame him – we could have easily turned and reported his clandestine actions to the village council. But we persisted; I can say in all honesty that I had faced my doubts and fears along the way, and if it weren't for Reinen's unrelenting faith I would have long given up my path.

I loved her fiercely as a sister. I knew her better than perhaps she knew herself; Haku and I were the only ones she ever dared confide in the turmoil in her heart. And just as I knew her human weakness, I knew the rest of her personality inside as well as out. My Reinen was rash and always ready for battle; she had a mask of hardened steel, but I also saw the young woman camouflaged beneath. She had her fears, as did I or Haku or sensei; and her heart held the fiercest loyalty I had ever known.

She was always moving, bounding from one mood to the next without as much as a warning; and yet there were times when we sat alone beneath a blanket of stars and she became docile, at perfect ease with the world.

Could I describe her in one word? No... She was fluid, always changing. Even after all these years, Reinen never ceased to surprise me; she was at once an unknown and predictable – one thing I was certain of, however, was our sturdy friendship.

_Please be careful, Rei-chan._

I surfaced from my thoughts, carefully scanning the area. The forest was quiet; no sign relayed what could be happening beyond the border of trees. I sighed, turning away from the window. Absent-mindedly I fingered the golden chain dangling around my neck – as far back as I could remember, I had worn the simple amulet, its oval pendant embedded with a glittering emerald. The cool metal was soothing to my fingers.

As I turned away from the window I was gripped with the sudden sensation of being watched. My neck tingled; I whirled, my eyes widening as I perceived a barrage of kunai aiming straight for Haku and me through the open frame. My bo staff was out of reach; I barely had time to scream.

Reacting on instinct I whirled, flinging out my palms in front of me. In a split-second I forced my chakra to my splayed hands.

The knives struck the domed, glowing green force field I had created, ricocheting off and clattering at my feet. Panting, I released my defensive barrier.

_That was close..._ I glanced over my shoulder, verifying that Haku was safe. He gave me a small nod.

Cold laughter from outside made me turn again, warily eyeing the figures of two burly men standing outside the window. They both wore long swords at their waists – samurais, I deduced. Behind me Haku uttered a quiet gasp and I realized these two must be Gato's bodyguards that sensei had mentioned earlier.

"Not bad, little girl," smirked the taller of the duo. "You've got good reactions, at least."

"And this wouldn't be fun without a fight," added his companion, reaching for his sword.

My eyes flicked to my bo on the bed behind me. I couldn't move to get it without leaving both of us open to attack; I'd have to go without. I took a steadying breath.

"If you want him," I warned, "you'll have to get through me first!"

"Big words for one so small," mused the first samurai. "Let's see how long you last without that Akatsuki protecting you!"

Itachi still wasn't back. I didn't know how long it would take him to return, and I wasn't prepared to gamble our lives on that fact. I clenched my teeth, quickly considering my options. Close combat would be risky, with their skilled weapons; and from this far range, they could easily attack with more kunai. I wished for Reinen – her mastery of the sword would prove immensely useful in this situation, and her skill in combat with her special jutsu made her an admirable opponent. I was a support fighter to her offensive.

I shook that thought off. I couldn't get distracted; I had to focus on this fight, alone. I summoned my chakra to my hands so that they began to glow green – that same chakra that could heal wounds in an instant. I was ready.

"I give her two minutes," growled the first samurai, lunging. He drew his sword as he flew through the window, the second on his tail. In a flash I recognized perhaps my only opening: for an instant they were aligned, neither yet fully prepared to attack. My heart raced and chakra flared from my fingertips.

_This is it!_ I thought. I had to make an offensive move, and now.

I held out my hands, focusing all my chakra between them; a humming sphere of light formed between my hands, my fingers vibrating with the pure energy pulsing through it. The light danced over my face, but my eyes were narrowed with concentration, sweat running down my forehead.

_More...more...!_ All my chakra was converging in one point, the energy created struggling against the confines of my hands. I couldn't hold it anymore; the samurais were bearing down on me. It was now or never.

"Release!" I yelled, thrusting my palms outward.

Then everything exploded.

***

_-Toramura Reinen-_

Sharp hunter's eyes scored the surroundings. I lay low to the ground, carefully controlling my breathing, listening to my rapidly beating heart. My nose wrinkled; I could sense a huge amount of chakra coming this way. Ninjas, and many of them, by the scents clouding my senses. I peered through the bushes sheltering me, searching out the one I was looking for.

"They're coming," I murmured, keeping my eyes on the lake stretching from where I crouched.

Beside me, Kisame nodded. I chanced a glance sideways – across from our position, out in the open, Zabuza-sensei stood weaponless. From this angle I couldn't read his face, but his scent radiated confidence.

_You trust me with your life, sensei,_ I reflected. _Just as I would you. I won't let you down._

A first group of shinobi, wearing the animal masks typical of ANBU, appeared on the horizon. They flitted cautiously closer, moving faster when they saw my sensei was unarmed and unmoving.

I tensed. Kisame shot me a look that read, _Not yet_. I nodded faintly.

Waiting as they took sensei hostage was the hardest test of my life. My fingers ached to claw open the throats of those who surrounded him, binding his wrists and forcing him to his knees.

Then, when Zabuza was perfectly incapacitated, _he_ came.

He was surrounded by a second squad of ANBU – four in all, I counted, and five more holding down my sensei. My mind worked as I waited for him to draw nearer.

I had only once faced ANBU, and that had been in the Village Hidden in Rock. Minako and I had been traveling, and happened upon a man who was willing to pay a hefty sum if we retrieved a certain document from the Tsuchikage's library. Minako had been reluctant; however, we were nearly broke after months of journeying through the barren countryside training. Capturing the scroll was easy enough; the trouble came when the ANBU descended on us in the dark of night. Panicked, it took all of our combined strength to defeat a squadron of four of them.

_Nine,_ I now thought, my blood pulsing with adrenaline. It was all but insane. But I was ready, my mind terrified yet my body coiled for action.

Gato's convoy approached. They stopped in the center of the lake and I saw the man himself. My insides twisted with immediate hatred.

Gato was a surprisingly short man for all his contained evil; a tangle of graying dark hair framed a round face, his eyes obscured behind shades. He wore a pristine suit and bore a bronze cane in his right hand; not a ninja himself, he was seated aloft and carried across the shoulders of two ANBU.

Our job would be difficult; with just the two of us, Kisame and I would have to take down the ANBU before they turned on their captive or Gato could escape again. My mission: eliminate Gato first, then take down his protectors.

The groups drew closer; any longer, and we would risk their convergence. I growled low in my throat.

"Now," instructed Kisame.

The two of us hurtled from the bushes as though shot from a cannon; soundlessly I rushed for Gato's procession, my feet accelerated with chakra, my hand already on the hilt of my sword. A cry tore from my throat as I flourished my weapon.

Behind me I heard shouts as Kisame assaulted the second convoy; without even a chance to glance back I drew my sword, already picturing victory as I thrust the blade through Gato's chest. The ANBU were moving, two swiftly stepping in front of me and drawing kunai.

They slashed away at me and I was forced to block, whirling to avoid simultaneous blows. I growled, sighting my target just out of reach.

Gato shouted, "Kill them now!" He slammed his staff impatiently on the floor of his raised platform.

The ANBU beneath him were forming hand seals; the water at my feet churned, tendrils reaching up to capture my legs. I snarled, dodging sideways and slicing my katana into my opponent's side. As he fell, bleeding, I whirled on the second shinobi.

_There's too many of them!_ I thought in a panic, my lips contorted into a snarl. Gato's duo were turning, starting to race away, while the ANBU at my feet initiated the signs for another jutsu. I knew if I let them get away, I didn't have a chance to find him again.

I yelled furiously, flinging my sword: I impaled the back of Gato's left carrier and he awkwardly went down. I leaped back from my attackers, quickly signing a jutsu of my own.

"_Lioness Transformation Jutsu!_" I barked, falling onto all fours. Fur rushed down my arms; my body bulked, muscles coiling, tail lashing. I dug my claws into the rippling water below, a growl emanating from my chest.

I didn't have time to wait for the changes, however: I was already springing, charging on all fours in elongating strides. I ducked the attack of the still-standing ANBU and sailed clear over the head of the other. I had eyes for only one scampering prey.

Gato was ordering his remaining companion to retreat, and he was hastily gathering him back onto his throne. They were too slow, I thought, an animalistic grin on my features.

Sleek fur replaced my ninja outfit; my body was changing, my bones lightening, faster, stronger. I was the lioness, bearing down on a helplessly fleeing animal.

I roared, leaping.

My front claws sank into Gato's back, knocking him from his high perch. We fell; a kunai slashed across my thigh and I snarled.

The ANBU, however, couldn't get anywhere near my flashing claws. I grappled with Gato, forcing him to the ground, piercing him repeatedly with my claws. My mind was screaming for revenge; with each cut my fury grew, my overwhelming rage at what he had done.

"What are you waiting for?" Gato yelled. "Get this thing off me!" A stick whacked against my muscled foreleg, a distant irritating throb.

Hardly hesitating, the three remaining ANBU readied weapons and hurried to the scene. I had no time to waste; blowing my hot breath in his face, I sank my jaws into his neck.

Blood gushed everywhere, overwhelming my senses. A gurgling scream, then the man fell silent beneath me; I raised my bloodstained muzzle, yowling in triumph.

I turned my golden eyes on the shouting shinobi behind me. Their voices were little more than noise, irritating; flattening my ears to my skull, I stood over my prize and snarled.

A flash – a shuriken nicked my burly shoulder. I snarled, coiling my back legs before pouncing.

The ninja scattered as I bore down on them, initiating jutsus. I chose my target – the one on the left already slowed by his sword wound. I changed direction mid-stride and flew toward him, teeth bared.

My claws scored his chest, tearing the leather chest protector all ANBU wore. The ninja was shouting as he fell onto his back, grasping tufts of fur to keep me from reaching him with my deadly fangs. Blood from my last kill dribbled onto his hands; I was in no way prepared to give in. I thrashed, snarling, scrabbling with my claws and worsening his wounds.

A loud shout behind me – I glanced sharply sideways, seeing a wave of water descending on me. I reacted; abandoning my prey, I leaped for the ANBU responsible. He was vulnerable for a split-second, enough time for me to plunge my teeth into his shoulder. He struggled, and a kunai stabbed into my leg from behind. I lashed out at my second attacker, knocking him clean away.

The struggles of the man below me were growing weaker; he was losing a lot of blood. My teeth snapped downward and he stilled.

It was quiet all of a sudden – I roared my victory, tossing my head back proudly. Abruptly my nostrils flared at an alien scent suddenly coming down on me from behind.

I whirled, bringing up my claws at my assailant; I snarled, meeting only a hard blade. I rose up on my hind legs, presenting my claws, my jaws wide in an angry bellow.

"Reinen!"

The sharp command was like being drenched in icy water. I fell back to my paws, arising from my stupor. My mind was in a daze; I surveyed the bloody carnage around me before raising my eyes to Kisame and Zabuza-sensei.

We stood alone on the red lake; the ANBU lay around us, injured or worse. The scent of blood hung heavily in the air and my stomach churned.

The next instant I was lying on the water, a shifting mess of feline and human, violently gagging on my lunch. Shaking, I stared at my hands – still patched with fur and ending in hooked claws.

"I lost control again, didn't I?" I murmured to no one in particular. I shuddered and resumed hurling the contents of my stomach. My body was on fire – I could hardly move from the aftereffect of my jutsu, scanning my own injuries in a daze.

Zabuza-sensei hefted me up from my ungraceful position. "Let's clean up here and get back to the others," he said tensely. I glanced over him once, reassured that he, at least, was uninjured.

Kisame had wandered away but now returned, wiping clean my bloodied katana. He proffered it wordlessly, and I took it with a grateful nod.

Silently the three of us spread out, dragging the bodies of the ANBU and Gato into the forest and out of view of the village. The scent of blood still assaulted my enhanced senses, making me dizzy, thus I wandered back to the water's edge, sitting there a few minutes to regain my bearings. I stared at my reflection.

I was a horrid mess. Blood coated my chin and I could still taste it in my mouth, coppery and revolting. There was a thin slice in my right sleeve by my shoulder, and blood dripped from my left thigh. I pressed a hand to the wound, wincing. My hands, too, were red with blood, the substance staining beneath my nails.

I cleaned myself up as best I could, and by the time Sensei and Kisame returned I rose wearily, ready to go. We said little; all of us were aware of what had just happened.

I locked the memory into the very back of my mind, at once ashamed and horrified by my actions. The predator in me had one again, so very easily, taken control; I could only fear what would happen next time if I went too far. I had nearly done so today; would the cold-blooded killer in me hesitate at all to murder my friends, my companions?

_No,_ I knew. And that was what scared me.

To be continued...

* * *

Wow, that one was long! I didn't want to cut off the battle... ^.^ Please review!


	5. Let the Cards Fall

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - OCs mine, Naruto not.

Author's Note - This chapter goes out with many thanks to my two amazing betas, Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain and UnagiKeki!! Oh, I kind of forgot to mention the girls' ages: Rei - 17; Minako - 15; Kaoyumi - 19; Hana - 16.

(07/02/10 - Fixed minor errors; added POV switches)

* * *

**Part 5 – Let the Cards Fall**

_-Tanakachi Hanabiki-_

My left hand found the hilt of my sai as Kaoyumi and I strode into the darkened chamber. At first, we could see nothing; then,

"Welcome," murmured a voice cold and hard as ice. We froze, my emerald eyes narrowing as I tried to detect the source of the sound. It seemed to come from everywhere, echoing with power around us.

"Come forward."

I defrosted my limbs and ambled forward, head high. As though at an invisible signal, candles suddenly burst to life of either side of us, light dancing eerily on the high walls. I stifled a gasp as I expressionlessly surveyed the chamber.

We now stood at the head of a long hall; the walls were carved stone and domed far over our heads. Low pedestals lined the path we had just walked, flames flickering from their tops. What caught my eye, however, was the raised marble dais in front of us, and the shadowy figure seated there upon an imposing golden throne.

"Your names," the figure demanded emotionlessly. I raised my head.

"Tanakachi Hanabiki," I announced, whilst Kao quietly uttered her own name. The man held out his hand – a second figure in the shadows beside him handed him a file of some sort. He glanced over it briefly; I noted, then, his eyes – the only visible part of him – were ringed with silver. They were almost mesmerizing.

"We've been expecting you," he commented coolly. "I trust Hidan and Kakuzu brought you here in good shape?"

"You could say that," Kaoyumi murmured. Her voice was unshaken, but her tone grew softer as we conversed – she was terrified.

"Good," the shadowy man said carelessly. "Then let us begin." He rose in a barely audible rustle of cloth, striding down the steps toward us.

"I am the Leader. That is all you need to know about me." He paused. "There are eight other full members of this organization; I will not bother with their names. We Akatsuki also have links to nearly every ninja country: spies, suppliers, and the like. Recently it has come to our attention that, should one of us nine perish, there is no suitable replacement immediately available. Recruiting powerful shinobi is difficult; oftentimes they are too deeply attached to their village, or unwilling to work within our team. Thus an idea came to me.

"We would search the countries for shinobi showing particular talent and an interest in our goals: forming an elite group of ninja free from any village attachment, at disposal for high-rank missions. You two, members of the rebel force Kurotokage, caught our attention. Hanabiki, you have allegedly infiltrated the nobility on two occasions, and maintained a constant position of double-agent and spy within the Cloud army," he remarked.

A bit surprised by his knowledge, I nodded, eyes narrowed.

"And Kaoyumi, you are responsible for twelve assassinations within the past two months and the capture of important battle plans from the Raikage's own residence."

"True…" she acknowledged cautiously.

"The two of you are clearly exceptional ninja, so this is what I propose," he announced coldly. "Should you choose to accept, the two of you will attend missions in the company of one of our two-man squads. You will serve them and train under them as apprentices. When – and if – you are deemed ready, you may form an independent subordinate squad to complete missions."

That didn't sound as bad as I'd imagined. I snorted. "If you just wanted us to join you, why go to the extent of holding us hostage?"

Silver eyes flickered over to me. "Because," the Leader intoned coldly, "you now know of our organization. If you refuse us, we must kill you."

_Well, that's nice, _I thought sarcastically. _Certainly puts a damper on things._

"If we say yes," Kao inquired softly, "will we still be loyal to Kurotokage?"

"That is your decision," the Leader said. "Your allegiance to us, however, must be paramount and kept secret at all times, at the cost of your lives."

_Yeah, yeah, we'll die whatever we choose,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. I decided I didn't really like this Leader guy: his authority was too imposing for my tastes. I hadn't particularly liked Kurotokage either – personally, my participation in_ that_ organization had only been a needed way to survive. I was prepared to go along with this scheme, too, if it would allow me to grow stronger.

I glanced sideways at Kao, hoping to gauge her opinion; she mirrored my look. I smiled.

Our silent exchange was over in a second, and I boldly stepped forward.

"We accept your offer," I declared.

"Good," mused the Leader, his darkened features unreadable. He turned to his companion in the shadows. "Fetch Kakuzu and Hidan. It's time for their initiation test."

"Yes, sir," uttered a soft feminine voice; then the speaker vanished.

I whirled on the Leader, eyes flashing. "Hang on a second, you didn't say anything about a test!"

"I only know your skills from written record," he explained. "This test will prove if you are truly worthy of our ranks. If you fail…you will die."

I _definitely _didn't like him.

***

_-Tenmayuki Minako-_

"Minako-chan!" The cry made my heart leap. I glanced up, shaking, to see three figures racing through the forest toward me. A small smile flitted across my face and I struggled to my knees among splintered wood.

Reinen reached the tree house first and slid to a stop, her eyes widening. "Minako-chan," she repeated, staring with eyebrows raised at the huge hole now blasted the length of one wall. Shards of wood littered the room. "What happened here?" Zabuza and Kisame now caught up, the former bending to examine two bodies half-buried in the wreckage. He raised his head.

"Gato's samurais," he concluded. His eyes narrowed. "Did they hurt you?"

"N-no," I shook my head, "we're fine."

"They didn't get a chance to," Itachi's cool voice floated over from the doorway. He stood there with his arms crossed, unmoving.

Zabuza inclined his head. "Thank you for protecting them."

"I did nothing," Itachi contradicted dismissively. "The girl acted on her own. I returned just in time to witness it."

Zabuza seemed rendered speechless. He glanced over the broken wood, then at me.

"Minako…?" Reinen voiced with awe. "What did you _do_?"

Unlike them, I was not fond of my reaction. I gazed down at my palms – my white fingerless gloves were torn, and my skin looked burned and raw. I winced, forming fists. "I don't know what happened," I murmured, my hands shaking. "I just wanted to protect both of us; I lost control of my chakra, and it, well…"

"A concentrated blast," Itachi finished calmly. "The result was similar to the waves of an explosion. A powerful attack, if better controlled." He was staring purposefully at Kisame.

Blood rushed to my face. "I did what I had to," I murmured self-consciously. "I didn't do a very good job… Sorry about the wall. I – I can fix it."

Zabuza laughed. "Don't worry about this old place, Minako. We won't have to stay here any longer. Gato," he announced gravely, "is dead."

I took a sharp breath. "So you succeeded?" I checked him over with my gaze; I breathed again when I noted he was free of injury. _The plan worked, at least,_ I thought thankfully.

"Reinen killed him," Zabuza specified. I glanced to my friend, but she was staring at her feet. I gasped, sighting a gash in her black legging beneath her kimono.

"Rei-chan, you're hurt-!" I struggled to my feet, hurrying to her side. I pressed a hand against her leg and she hissed, flinching away. Reinen caught my hand and pulled it away.

"Leave it," she mumbled, squeezing my hand between both her own. She caught sight of the burns on my palm and tensed; I quietly pulled away, ducking my head.

"I'm fine, Rei-chan…"

She said nothing, only turning away. I sensed she had a lot on her mind and let the matter go. Meanwhile sensei turned to the Akatsuki.

"I thank you for your help," he said, bowing politely. "We couldn't have taken out Gato without you."

"Believe me, it was worth it," Kisame grinned. He exchanged a glance with Itachi. A silent message seemed to pass between the three of them, but I was too awash with relief that our mission had succeeded so brilliantly to pay much heed.

"Minako," Zabuza addressed me, "you and Reinen look as if you could use a break. Why don't you head down to the lake and get your wounds cleaned up?"

I agreed; my hands were stinging, and Rei looked as if she had had better days. Silently we took our leave, racing out into the forest. Reinen matched my pace and we leaped through the treetops down to the shimmering lakefront.

I knelt at the water's edge, peeling off my ravaged gloves. The water felt cool and gentle against my aching palms; I breathed deeply before pulling back, concentrating on my chakra to heal the burns.

Across from me Rei waded into the shallows, rolling up her knee-length leggings and hissing as she exposed her wounded leg. She gently splashed water over it, wincing, ignoring the wet folds of her gray kimono.

I stopped my work and rose. "Rei, I can bandage that for you," I offered. "It looks painful."

"It_ is_ painful," she countered, her voice more tired than angry. She nevertheless strode over to me, flopping onto dry ground. She lay back in the grass, hair strewn around her, and sighed.

Quietly I touched a hand to the cut along her thigh, closing it with chakra. As I worked, Reinen summoned her thoughts.

"I went crazy again," she mumbled, staring at the cloudy sky above. "I thought I could control the lioness. You remember last time it went off without a hitch."

I nodded gently. "You were angry. You wanted revenge. The lioness feeds off your emotions, you know."

"I know," she groaned. "I'm just worried, Minako, what if – what if next time it's you I ravage, or Haku-kun, or…" She tapered off with a sigh.

I didn't have an answer for her; instead, I gently swabbed at her wound. "I don't know what I was doing, either," I murmured. "I didn't really want to kill them, Rei, it just happened… I wanted to protect us so badly…"

She reached over and squeezed my arm. "You did nothing wrong," she murmured. "They deserved what they got, Minako. Don't think of them any more."

I nodded. "You're right, Rei-chan." I returned my attention to my work; I had closed the wound as best I could; now I just needed to bind it to keep it from reopening. I reached into my pocket and frowned.

"I forgot, I must have left the bandages when I was healing Haku-kun earlier…"

"That's okay," Reinen grunted, sitting up. "I'll do without."

"No, I'll get them," I protested. "Just wait here."

I darted swiftly into the trees, hurrying back to the tree house. As I approached I only had the retrieval of my medical supplies in mind; as I reached the door and readied to knock, however, I heard a murmur of voices inside.

"…I understand why you wouldn't want to let them go. She is a demon, after all…"

My heart skipped a beat and worked double-time to catch up. That was Kisame's voice; they were talking about us. I swallowed hard and, going against my better judgment, listened in.

"They're still young – why, Minako's barely fifteen," Zabuza-sensei was saying. "They're still far too inexperienced."

"But their potential is enormous," Kisame cut in. "Itachi-san and I witnessed their strength firsthand. With time, there's no telling where their abilities will lead; and the last we heard from Leader-sama before leaving was that we were searching for new recruits…"

My heart was pounding. What was going on? Recruits? They couldn't possibly be thinking…

"I think you should know," Itachi's quiet voice interrupted, "this conversation is no longer confidential."

Silence; footsteps crossed the room. A moment later Zabuza pulled open the door and sighted me hovering there.

"Minako." He ran a hand through his hair. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much, sensei," I admitted truthfully. "What's going on?" I peered past him to where Kisame and Itachi were seated, faces impassive.

Zabuza sighed. "You might want to find Reinen. She'll want to hear this, too…"

Five minutes later we were all present, Reinen and I staring curiously at our guests. Zabuza spread his hands and tiredly began, "This may sound absurd, but it's the choice that now lies ahead of you. Hold your comments until I'm done, and I'll try to explain this as best I can. The Akatsuki," he glanced sideways at the duo, "have offered you a place in their organization."

My eyes widened. Across from me, Reinen made a noise like an angry cat. Nevertheless she held her tongue, and Zabuza continued.

"This isn't an offer to be taken lightly. If their Leader hadn't been in search of new recruits, it wouldn't have come up at all – here is the chance to train under some of the most powerful shinobi in the world, and one day join their ranks." He paused. "I have trained both of you for many years now," he said with a hint of fond pride. "You've already traveled the world to hone your skills. This may be the chance you've been waiting for; if it is, go with my blessing and trust."

Zabuza-sensei rarely gave such a speech; he sat back now, awaiting our reaction. My mind was frozen, slowly working out the situation. The Akatsuki wanted _us_. The renowned group of S-rank criminals who would kill anyone who got in their way.

My hands were trembling, and I thrust them in my lap to hide them. My face paled; I couldn't do that, I couldn't become a full criminal. Training outside the village law was one thing; stealing and killing for your own purposes… I fearfully pushed that option away. It was crazy, going against every twisted moral I'd ever grown up with.

And yet, the prospect of growing stronger would appeal to someone. And for her, I knew, I was prepared to do anything. I ducked my head, resigning myself to my fate.

Reinen stood abruptly, slamming her palms on the table. Her voice was cold and hard when she spoke.

"No. I refuse."

"Wh-what?" I jerked up, wide-eyed. I tried to read my friend's contorted face, her eyes ablaze with hatred.

"Train under you? _Yeah, right…_ You really just want to use us as your pawns. I'm not falling for it. I refuse to be used by anyone!"

"Rei-chan," I pleaded. She ignored my soft protest; she would not be stopped this time.

Itachi merely blinked at her outburst; it was impossible to tell if he was offended or not. Kisame, on the other hand, raised a hand.

"Slow down," he said, grinning in perhaps an attempt to appear more friendly. "Now, for obvious reasons you can't immediately become full members of the Akatsuki. But we have our Leader's word that, in fact, right now we're searching for any two young people who might do well under our teaching. We'll train you to be like us. This isn't an everyday offer. I don't believe in fate, but it does seem coincidental that we encountered you two right after hearing the Leader's plan."

Rei snorted. "Right, _coincidence_." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"The Akatsuki isn't like other organizations out there. We have independence, free from the Hidden Villages and their loyalties. We have freedom to choose which missions we take. You would be our apprentices, not our underlings. When I was your age," Kisame grinned, "I would have done anything for that freedom."

Reinen was seething; I was filled with a strange cold, yet my mind was abuzz.

"Why us?" The question slipped out. "There are loads of shinobi better than us in the Mist village alone, or – or Haku-kun-"

Kisame cut me off. "You two are already beyond the loyalties of a village," he pointed out. "So it would be more logical for you to accept our terms. We can't take just anyone, either: we're looking for young shinobi who could benefit from an apprenticeship with us. And besides, we've seen you fight. The Toramura clan's secret ability is renowned in taijutsu – and you, Temnayuki, have an unusual ability of your own."

I shrugged, staring at my hands. I had always been able to physically manifest my chakra easily; I didn't think it was anything special compared to Rei's battle prowess.

Reinen, on the other hand, tensed further at these words. "Compliments aren't going to sway me," she snarled, tossing aside her long blond bangs. She looked about ready to pounce. Seated beside her, I twitched nervously. I couldn't say I disagreed with her; however, even I could sense she was treading on dangerous ground here. One wrong move and the Akatsuki would obliterate us. No one disobeyed them.

At this thought, something occurred to me. I glanced between Kisame and Itachi – both carefully wore masks of indifference, though there was an electric tension in the air. They had decided, I realized, swallowing hard, the instant they had exchanged that first glance. In this matter, we had little choice.

"Nothing you say will change my mind, all right?" Reinen continued with a razor-sharp edge to her voice. "I don't care about your organization. So there."

"Interesting," Itachi spoke up for the first time. "She obviously has a strong will, even if she lacks…in other areas. Our previous offer won't do." His mild tone sharpened slightly, a hardly discernable difference, yet it sent chills down my spine. "Consider this, then. Come with us. We will show you what the Akatsuki has to offer; then, if you still refuse, we will let you go… If you can best us in one-on-one battle."

My fear was confirmed with a twisting of my stomach. I glanced sideways at Reinen, wanting to warn her, but she was walled by fury. A smirk quirked her lips.

"Too easy. All right," she shook back her hair, standing straight. "I accept your offer on one condition. If we win, either of us, we both go free."

"Agreed," Kisame said; Itachi nodded faintly. The duo rose, and I let out a long sigh. My sorrowful gaze found Reinen, whose features were carefully closed. Her lips were pursed, her icy eyes focused outside. Despite the result of the battle of words, I couldn't bring myself to blame her. The outcome had been set before we even knew what was going on: we would join the Akatsuki, whether we liked it or not. Nothing – not even our upcoming battle – could change that fact. They were far stronger than us and we were guaranteed to lose. Nevertheless, a small part of me reasoned, maybe it was for the best. If they were so strong, maybe they could teach us something.

My fingers clenched around the amulet at my neck and I tried with all my might to conceal the fact that they were shaking.

To be continued...

* * *

Hmm. Looks like the Akatsuki are causing trouble, aren't they? ;) What else would they be up to...

Review, please!


	6. Fangs of the Serpent

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto; I own my OCs.

Author's Note - Again, this is thanks to my betas Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain and UnagiKeki! Also, thanks to Nutella's Biggest Fan for reviewing!

* * *

**Part 6 – Fangs of the Serpent**

_-Tanakachi Kaoyumi-_

A cool breeze drifted across the field, whipping through my long brown ponytail. From the trees I watched, in the comfort of shadows, as the noon sun baked a stretch of relatively even dirt terrain. The open field extended for a mile, I mentally calculated, patched with rocks and tiny clumps of hardy plants. The brown turf dipped and rose in nearly invisible ditches – they would be dangerous to the unsuspecting runner.

It was on the border of this arena that I waited with my sister, breath bated, tensing in preparation for the test soon to be announced.

I was exhausted, both mentally and physically; the adrenaline rushing through my veins kept me standing tall, however, my gray eyes sharp. My mind was abuzz; the last forty-eight hours still seemed surreal. One moment, Hanabiki and I had been relaxing in a small village in the Land of Lightning; in a blink, we were here at the Akatsuki hideout, about to be initiated into their ranks. My heart was thundering, my stomach flip-flopping; desperately I tried to force my feelings aside, reaching for the calm logic this situation required.

Beside me, Hana took up a casual stance, feet spread, thumbs hooked into her belt. She looked no worse for the wear; in fact, had I the thought to spare, I would have considered her almost eager for our task. Her wide lips were set into a shameless smirk, and her eyes glittered like emeralds.

Behind us, the nervous shuffling of our chaperone manifested itself. Tobi, I recalled, glancing over my shoulder at the black-clothed shinobi pacing excitedly from foot to foot. His expression was disguised by an orange mask spiraling outward from the right eyehole; nonetheless, his enthusiasm at having such an important duty – bringing us here – shone through.

I turned at the faint flickering from the trees - an obvious trace of movement - and had to stifle a gasp as the huge plant creature we'd encountered before thrust his way through one of the trunks. He then rose, unblinking yellow stare on us, and stepped forward in a whisper of black robes.

"Tobi is a good boy," the white side of his face proclaimed before he licked his lips. "**Soon there will be blood. I can taste it…yesss…**"

I bit my lip but was unable to stop the hesitant query that was on my tongue. "They're not going to…hurt us, are they?" I finished a bit anxiously.

The plant-man let out a deep, throaty growl that might have been laughter. I felt sick to my stomach and turned away from our company.

As I glanced over the field I noted the approach of two more figures from the opposite direction: by their statures, Kakuzu and Hidan. The Leader's vague words echoed in my mind: _Fetch Kakuzu and Hidan. It's time for their initiation test._

Our lives, once again, were in their hands. I clenched my shaking fists. _No. _We had to do something. Hana and I had come so far; we wouldn't die here, we _wouldn't_.

"Well," Hana said, shaking back her hair. "Shall we get this over with?"

"Wait until the Leader is here," the plant-man warned. "**He will decide if you live or die.**"

I shifted, adjusting the leather protectors along my wrists and forearms. I flexed my fingers, mind already flashing back over our battle with the Akatsuki duo. Our information was minimal; but we had experience from last time, and that would have to be enough.

I took a deep breath.

In what seemed both hours and a single second, two shadowy figures approached us. They both hung back, keeping their appearances hidden from us; however, I sensed from the powerful aura emanating from them that this was the Leader and his female companion.

"Welcome," the Leader announced. He did not raise his voice, but in an instant he had the attention of everyone, even Hidan and Kakuzu a good distance away. "This is one of our many training grounds. I have decided to proceed with your examination immediately. Now listen carefully, for I will only say this once.

"Your task is to take on your opponents one-on-one in a fight to the death. If you should win –" He paused a moment. "– you will immediately join our ranks. If you simply manage to survive, then, too, you shall join us. Should I deem a stalemate or a victor evident, I will halt the battle immediately. The only way to lose is death – I strongly suggest you survive."

I swallowed hard. Any outcome, I deemed, would lead us to the Akatsuki – so long as we survived. Simple enough, but easier said than done.

The Leader turned away. "Hidan, you will be fighting the youngest; that leaves the eldest with Kakuzu. Proceed when ready." He added in a final note, "Do not hold back. Fight to kill."

Hanabiki stepped forward, eyes flashing. "All right, let's do this thing!"

The other Akatsuki, Kakuzu included, were calmly clearing the field. My throat was dry; I turned to my sister wordlessly.

"Hana…"

"Don't worry," she grinned, "I'll be careful." She took the words straight from my mouth. I nodded soundlessly.

Hana hesitated, then spoke fiercely, "Kao-nee-chan, don't you dare lose." Then she turned and strode onto the field.

_Hana…_ She and Hidan stood across from each other, unmoving, analyzing. I closed my eyes and uttered a silent prayer.

_Please be safe._

***

_-Tanakachi Hanabiki-_

My eyes narrowed at my opponent. "A rematch, huh?" I grinned at Hidan. He only grasped his scythe, a confident smirk on his face.

"Better amuse me, bitch."

"Oh, I will," I echoed coldly, falling back into a defensive crouch. _Gotta catch him off-guard,_ I thought, my left fist clenching around the hilt of my sai. _I'm faster than him!_

I lunged, whipping my weapon forward in a flash of black-tinted metal. Hidan reacted, swiftly bringing the shaft of his scythe down to block. I rammed my fist forward, catching the shaft between the prongs of my sai. Then I was whirling, lashing out again.

Block, stab, block. The clang of metal echoed around us, accentuated by our heavy breathing. I grinned as we performed our deadly dance, my movements as swift and as calculated as a striking snake. Hidan had no opportunity to attack, his own weapon tangled with my own; I was holding him off, wielding the sai as I had my entire life.

_Now for stage two,_ I thought, and as I swung around, my right hand found the grip of my second sai. I stabbed with my left, hooking onto his scythe and dragging it downward. My lips curling back, I swooped in with my other fist, a confident cry piercing the air.

Hidan's violet eyes flickered at the movement and he snarled, yanking his weapon free and pulling it up to block. The sai latched harmlessly around the smooth metal shaft, its deadly points only inches from his chest.

But that left my other arm open.

I arced in again with my left hand, and this time, I saw with a cold smile, he was too slow. Metal fangs tore into his shoulder, tearing straight through cloth and skin. A faint hiss of pain escaped him.

"Got you," I crowed triumphantly. I drew back my bloodied weapon, grinning broadly. _I was right,_ I thought boldly. _He _can_ be outmatched in speed. And now…_

"You bitch," Hidan snarled, slashing out with his scythe. I forced my chakra to my feet and propelled myself backward, lightly flipping through the air and landing in a crouch, out of range.

_Now, time for long-range decimation,_ I thought, analyzing my options as I stowed my twin sai. I couldn't use the cloud snake – though I preferred that jutsu, it left me immobile and open to attack for too long. Here, I had to utilize speed to my advantage. I grinned, forming a chain of hand signals.

Most people are either inclined toward short- or long-range battle. As I had to train under my sister, who insisted on preparing for any battle situation, my abilities were thus evenly divided between both styles of battle. To tell the truth, though, I most enjoyed jumping straight into the fray and getting my hands dirty.

I slammed my left palm against the ground. "Earth Style," I proclaimed, my chakra flowing through my fingertips and winding its way through the murky earth below. "A Thousand Serpents!"  
A low rumble shook the ground; instinctively I hopped backward. Just in time, too: a large fissure burst open where I had just stood, trembling and breaking off into more tiny cracks. Then a single melded note of hissing pierced the air.

From the earth arose an army of snakes, sprouting upward like mad green vines, twisting and flicking out their tongues. Countless beady eyes flashed in the direction of my opponent, and the serpents moved forward as one.

Hidan swore, leaping backward and lashing out at the snakes that descended on him. Thin bodies flew into the air, their hissing fading as they thudded to the ground, animal no longer but a length of severed vine. I sat back on my haunches, watching the assault. It was a good thing we were in the Land of Rain – I could only summon my animated snakes (formed, actually, from plant life) forth from fertile soil.

Despite his efforts, the snakes began to twist around Hidan's body and hold him down, fangs and thick coils sinking into flesh. This was my chance. I only reached for a sai before lunging.

Hidan sighted my attack and struggled to pull sideways, to free his blade. He managed to jerk his right arm free from the mass of serpents and, snarling, he flung his immense scythe. In midair I dodged, the blades whistling past me along with a rattling length of chain.

I was closing the distance fast, smirking, watching him futilely thrash – but my army held him steady and I hurtled in on him, arm drawn back.

"This is over!" I announced, bringing my arm slicing forward. My sai stopped, glinting dangerously, mere millimeters from his neck.

I was hardly out of breath; a rush of euphoria went through me now, seeing my challenger helpless. "You would've lost from the start," I panted, eyes glinting. I glanced at the wound on his shoulder, then, smiling, to the dark liquid dripping off the finely honed edge of my sai. "My weapons are tainted with poison. From this one, you'll die within three hours."

Hidan stared, wordless anger etched onto his contorted face – surely at having been bested by me, a young girl. Then, to my surprise, he threw back his head and laughed.

I clenched my teeth. "What's so funny?" I snapped, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You think," he cackled, "you won?! How brash." He settled on a cold smirk, "This battle has only begun."

"Listen, _baka_," I began angrily, about to point out that there was no way he could move in this state; a faint twitch of his fingers even as snakes coiled tightly about his right arm.

The threat died on my tongue. I turned slightly, hearing a distinct whistle of air behind me. My eyes widened.

"Shit-!"

A flash of red; blood spattered the ground. I gasped, completely frozen, staring down at the wickedly hooked blade protruding from the back of my left leg. Pain arced up from my lower leg and I choked back a scream.

In one swift movement I grasped the shaft of the weapon, yanking it free with a hiss. The tips of the blades, I noted with some relief, hadn't driven deep; the thick leather of my boot had slowed it, allowing only an inch or so to tear through the fabric and into my leg.

"Now you've lost," Hidan grinned.

"Nice try," I concurred, "but a little blood won't stop me!" I grasped my twin sai.

"A 'little blood' is enough," Hidan said, drawing the tarnished blades to his lips. He licked at the blood, amusement flickering in his expression at my grimace of disgust. He then lashed out with the scythe, tearing free from his serpentine prison.

Another unexpected move: instead of attacking, he leaped backward, creating distance between us, with the crumpled pile of lifeless vines and a few desperately twitching snakes at the center. I braced my weapons in front of me, refusing to let my guard down. I winced; despite my fierce talk, my leg stung irritably.

"You were asking about this earlier," Hidan drawled. "Watch closely and I'll show you the power of Jashinism!"

I scoffed. "I don't believe in religion. If you think that will scare me-"

I broke off. Hidan had removed a kunai and pierced his own hand, allowing the blood to drip freely to the dirt. Calmly he began to spread the blood with his foot, creating a large circle pattern on the ground. With a jolt I knew before he was finished: it was the same design on his necklace, a triangle within a circle.

"Behold," he grinned, standing at the center of the symbol, arms raised. I cocked an eyebrow, deeming this practice odd and not especially productive. _It does, however, leave him open to attack…_

I reached for a kunai before I was frozen again, staring in shock. Wordless, I couldn't come up with a decent commentary nevertheless an explanation. Hidan's skin darkened, lined with a ghostly skeletal pattern. _He hasn't made any discernable hand seals, _I rapidly thought. _Then how…?_

Hidan was grinning at my reaction, and under my stunned gaze he turned over the kunai in his fist and drove it straight into his thigh.

Sudden, pulsing pain!

I fell to my knees with a muffled cry, clamping my hand to my left leg. Through my mesh legging I could feel the welling cut; the edge of my skirt was stained with blood.

_But…what?!_ I stared across at Hidan, breathing hard, face contorted with pain. He yanked back the bloodied kunai and tossed it aside, smirking.

"I aimed for a non-vital spot this time, just to be nice. Feel the pain? Isn't it excellent?" the masochist grinned.

"You…bastard…" I panted, mind working through a fog of pain. I had to stop him somehow, quickly, before he could kill us both. One hand tightly clenched over my wound, I gingerly swabbed my fingers of my other hand in blood and pressed them to the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I barked. "Three-Headed Serpent!"

A cloud of smoke blew over me; when it cleared, I apperceived a huge form towering over me, thick olive body coiled and glinting with patterned scales. A low hiss; three identical serpentine heads swung into view. Their tongues flicked the air, once, twice, the left head's mouth gaping with sharp fangs bared.

"This is," I panted, "my secret weapon. Let's see how you do against the Tanakachi clan's mighty god of battle!" That last part was intended to taunt him, my voice rising. "Gokai, Gekido, Rikou, attack!"

The three heads rose up. The leftmost head – Gokai – addressed me. "I sssmell blood," he hissed, hunger in his eyes.

"Attack, but don't you dare hit him!"

As one the heads snapped forward, their fangs slicing toward Hidan. My rapidly conjured plan was in motion; I struggled to my feet, catching myself and wincing as pain shot up my leg. This was my only chance…!

I threw myself into a run, my feet charging out of my control; I slid my fingers around the hilt of my sai, grimacing.

Under the cover of my serpent's attack, I flung myself at Hidan just as the rightmost head pulled back. In a flash I took its place, yelling, twisting in midair to slam into him with my hip. Hidan staggered backward, and my eyes instantly detected that he was outside of his blood symbol.

_Now!_ I thought, bringing up my assault with several quick slashes. I stumbled, crying out, plunging forward just as Hidan, too, fell. I hit the ground, dirt nearly blinding me; quickly I rolled, already struggling back to my feet. A weight hit my side and I fell roughly onto my back, breathless.

Hidan's knee pressed to my chest and he crouched over me, skin returned to its pallor, smirking, breath hot on my face.

"_Now_ it's over," he grinned.

In a last desperate effort I snarled, swinging my free fist and sai at his side. A strong fist clamped on my arm and I gasped.

"Just so you know," he added offhandedly, "there was no way you could win. Your poison won't even affect me. I," he grinned, "am immortal."

"I don't believe you," I hissed. At the back of my mind, though, a truth revealed itself: this was why pain didn't seem to affect him they way it did others; why he dared us to challenge him!

A shadowy figure appeared at the edge of my vision. "I believe," the Leader interrupted coldly, "there is no question of the victor. Both of you, stand up."

The weight was lifted from my chest and I sat up, breathing hard. I took time to gather my weapons, allowing my summoned serpent to disappear in a puff of smoke. The battlefield was suddenly eerily silent and empty.

I glanced across at Hidan and couldn't help the grin that twitched at my lips.

"It's only fair I let you have this round; next time, though, I'll be ready for you."

Hidan smirked back. "You've got guts, little lady, I'll give you that."

My tension eased; the battle might not have ended how I'd envisioned, but I'd learned a lot and let's face it, it was fun. Then the Leader stepped up and my apprehension returned in full force.

"Proceed with the next match. Kakuzu, Tanakachi Kaoyumi, step forward."

***

_-Tenmayuki Minako-_

In no time, Reinen and I had prepared our meager belongings and said our goodbyes to Zabuza-sensei and Haku-kun. The parting was harsh, the weight of what lay ahead heavy on my shoulders. My eyes lingered on the figures of our elder escorts and a cold, numbing fear captured my insides. Soon, we would be facing them in all-out battle, our futures and lives hanging in the balance.

Reinen had reverted to an unnatural silence. I would have been glad for her reassurance, but she, I reasoned, must also have sensed the importance of our journey. She bowed to Zabuza, quietly thanking him for all his teachings over the years; then she tightly embraced Haku, careful of his healing injuries.

"Be safe," she murmured.

"And you," Haku echoed softly. She reluctantly released him.

A flash of her usual grin returned to her face. "Don't worry about us. One way or another, we'll be kicking butt soon."

I smiled slightly. "Take care, Zabuza-sensei, Haku-kun." They nodded.

Before I lost my nerve, I turned and shadowed Reinen in the first steps of our journey, the sunset at our backs.

Already, now, a day had passed; the first night we traveled for the remaining hour of daylight before settling in a small village to rest. The Akatsuki hardly spoke to us except to give orders – with Rei's silence as well, it was an unnerving venture. The second full day endured over the Land of Water's moors and into the eerie plains of the Land of Grass. It was on a gentle hill here, scattered with rocks, that we took our reprieve. Though we tried to disguise it, Reinen and I were exhausted; our previous travels had been leisurely, but now our pace was nearly breakneck. I sank down gratefully on a boulder as Itachi made a request for firewood.

"Why do I have to get it?" Reinen demanded, flopped on the ground beside me. She sat up, blowing her hair out of her face. "You're the one with the fire jutsu; _you_ get it."

She hadn't spoke so harshly since our past argument; I glanced up in alarm. Itachi, however, merely blinked.

"It is getting dark. Your eyes should prove more useful than mine."

"Oh? I thought your _Sharingan _could do anything," she snapped back at him. I flinched, wishing she'd stop provoking the stronger ninja.

Her target was expressionless, glancing not at her but the surrounding deciduous forest. "My eyes grow darker every day."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rei growled, unmoving.

"Reinen." Kisame's voice cut in, an edge to it. "We all have our duties here. Go get the firewood."

She sighed heavily, rising. "I'm going, I'm going." She shot a dirty look over her shoulder at the Uchiha before sauntering into the trees.

I exhaled softly, trying to relieve the tension that had gripped my body at that near-confrontation. From all our time together I knew Reinen didn't always get along well with others, especially during first encounters. This display of anger in her, however, was new to me.

Itachi stared after her, hardly blinking. "She will fight him," he murmured almost to himself.

Kisame glanced at his partner in surprise. "I thought you wanted to fight her, Itachi-san. Do you trust that he has a chance?"

They didn't seem to notice – or care – of my presence, awkwardly listening in to their conversation without comprehension. _A fight? _Obviously, I deduced, they were discussing our upcoming ordeal. Who was 'him'?

"Does it matter?" Itachi allowed the faintest trace of a smile. "Either way, it would make an interesting match, don't you agree?"

"It would," Kisame nodded. "Of such a match-up, who would win, I wonder?" He grinned toothily.

They both fell silent, and I was left in the dark, wondering. I tried to muster the courage to inquire who, exactly, they intended to face Reinen… But though the words rang in my head, my mouth was dry. I stared instead at my hands – wrapped carefully in bandages covering my previous burns – and sighed softly.

_This is only the beginning…_

To be continued...

* * *

Translations:

Gokai (left head) – lust;

Gekido (center head) – rage;

Rikou (right head) – wisdom

Please review!


	7. The Hunter and the Hunted

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - Would I really be writing OC stories if I owned Naruto? :P

Author's Note - Thanks to Nutella's Biggest Fan, A. E. Stover, and UnagiKeki for reviewing! *hugs* ^.^

* * *

**Part 7 – The Hunter and the Hunted**

_-Tanakachi Kaoyumi-_

I let out a slow breath and strode forward, mind set to the burden I now had to face. Across the field, luminous eyes surveyed me from behind a concealing mask. I shuddered faintly; I still couldn't get over the fear I'd experienced during Hanabiki's fight, and now here was terror staring me right in the face.

I passed my limping sister and she appraised me with a look. _Don't lose,_ her expression said. I swallowed hard, trying to summon that same strength in myself.

Hana had fought with everything she had, and she'd lost fairly. Had I the same power, the same will to fight? I had my uncertainties. If I faltered at all… I would die.

_Relax._ I unclenched my fists, wiping my palms across the cargo pants I wore beneath my long tunic. I adjusted the strap across my chest that held my bow and arrows to my back, jaw set.

_Hana has faith in me,_ I reassured myself. _I, too, can do this._ I raised my clear eyes to Kakuzu, now putting my sister from my mind. Any thought would distract me; I had to focus.

The taller ninja was unmoving, surveying me. He obviously awaited me to make the first move. I measured out the distance between us – ten meters, maybe. I hopped backward, reaching over my shoulder for my bow.

_String won't work on him,_ I surmised. _He's a lot faster and stronger than me. I'll have to keep my distance._

I notched an arrow, holding it in place between the fingers of my left hand. _I'll have to step this up a level,_ I deduced. _After all, he hasn't seen everything I can do with this string._

I clenched my teeth, taking confidence in that fact. I didn't know how effective my assault would be; the only thing I could do was hope. Subtly I wound thin, nearly invisible thread around my right hand before raising my fingers to my lips. Grimacing, I bit down on my index finger until I tasted blood; then I gently swiped it along the wooden curve of my bow, leaving a red smear.

"Ninja art," I murmured, forming a hand sign. "Elemental Barrage: Air!"

The arrow jolted to life; I could feel it thrumming with chakra against my fingers. Swiftly I grasped the string of my bow and pulled it taut, taking careful aim.

_Take this!_ I thought, and let the arrow fly.

It shot forward in the blink of an eye, chakra reverberating and forming a miniature jet stream around it. The arrow of air was known for speed, accuracy, and deadly power.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed and he dodged aside. The arrow responded by changing its course in midair and arcing toward him. I wouldn't give him another opportunity to dodge.

I loaded another arrow, forming another one-handed signal. "Elemental Barrage: Fire!"

This time the power surge into the arrow was huge; heat radiated off its shaft, burning against my hands as I pulled back.

String twanged forward and my second arrow took flight, its tip bursting into flame. Fire quickly spread down to its feathers, which alighted like wings. This was my strongest arrow.

Kakuzu had narrowly avoided the first arrow, which sank into the ground inches behind him; he now faced the flaming arrow. He formed a rapid hand seal and thrust his palms forward.

"Water Style: Water Wall!"

A wave rose up at the last moment, engulfing my arrow. As it receded I heard a low grunt, and apperceived the charred shaft embedded in his arm. He tugged it loose, allowing it to clatter to the ground.

"Your chakra is in these," he observed. "Nothing stops their course, I suspect."

"You got that right," I acknowledged quietly.

"Interesting," he mused. "Then I would assume you're a long-range specialist?"

I hesitated. "Yes…"

He sprung into motion almost too fast for my eyes to track. He was bearing down on me, fist pulled back for a powerful punch. I dodged sideways at the last second, hitting the ground at a run.

Rocks showered upward at my heels; a glance back confirmed my fears. Kakuzu rose, fire glinting in his eyes, a deep crater testament to his strength. My free hand slipped into my pocket and I flipped a kunai over my shoulder. He leaped aside, giving chase.

I ran with all the ability in my long legs, one eye on the uneven terrain as I charged. I glanced back over my shoulder, desperately launching another kunai. Another miss.

_This is hopeless._ The thought rose unobstructed into my mind. I knew the limits of my power: I was an assassin, designed to kill in one shot. If I couldn't hit him, what chance did I have?

_And if he strikes me, with that power…_ I refused to finish that thought. I bit my lip, drawing my focus, flinging another knife after my hunter. It barely nicked the robes billowing out to his side before thudding into a tree trunk behind him.

_That's three…_

I had nearly made full circle of the clearing. Clenching my teeth, I slid to a stop a meter or so away from the dried blood left by Hidan's symbol. I dropped to my knees, casting aside my bow and hastily forming hand seals.

Kakuzu was nearing, though he was more cautious now as I prepared a jutsu. _Here goes,_ I thought, locking onto his position. From my crouch I raise my hands, twitching at the nearly invisible strings I'd attached to the kunai. The small movement reverberated down the length of the threads, and I saw they crisscrossed the clearing, overlapping at points to form a thin web around Kakuzu.

He'd seen the strings now, too, and whipped out a kunai, slashing its tip at the delicate bonds. I hid a smile; the twine pulsed with my chakra and, though it looked thin, was actually stronger than metal.

"You've fallen right into my trap," I murmured. "Arrows aren't all I use." I clasped my hands in the final sign, fingers locked together. Louder, I cried, "Elemental String Bind: Lightning Style!"

A gentle hum emanated from the string coiled about my fingers, then a blue light flashed and crackled along the threads. They were alive, glowing, the surging energy making the hairs on my neck stand on end. Then the electrical charge shot forward, coursing along the length of the string, white bolts crossing the air.

There was nowhere to run: cursing, Kakuzu dodged among the threads but found himself inevitably trapped amid my web. As the lightning bore down on him, he slid to a stop and folded his hands in front of him.

"Earth Release: Earth Spear!"

My eyes widened. In an instant his skin had hardened and blackened. He raised his hands protectively in front of his face as the lightning struck.

Lightning flashed through him and into the ground, though with his superior defenses he remained standing. Before I could react he barreled forward, fists clenched.

_Move!_ I thought, rapidly detaching myself from my net of string. I hopped backward just as he flew down on me and I swiftly raised my arms to block.

His fist plowed into my stomach and it was as though I'd been rammed by a bull. I tumbled backward, the air completely knocked out of me, my back jarring against a tree. I slumped to the base of it, gasping for air and clutching my stomach. Nothing felt broken, I deduced, wincing, but the pain…

Kakuzu advanced. He was completely unharmed from my assaults. I grimaced; none of my jutsu seemed to affect him! I promised Hana I wouldn't lose, but here… I didn't have a choice…

_No._ I rose shakily to my feet, bracing myself against the tree trunk. This was my choice. To fight until my last, to give everything I had. I grimaced and began to form hand seals.

_All right. Here goes nothing._ I raised my bow, readying a handful of arrows, each braced between two fingers. I bit down on my lip, eyes narrowing as I took careful aim.

"Ninja Art: Storm of Arrows!"

I pulled my arm back, releasing a shower of deadly projectiles. These had no strings attached; I had no time, already notching the next set. Kakuzu was forced to retreat to avoid the assault.

I fired off three, four rounds before lowering my bow, panting. Just as I had partially expected, there was not a scratch on my opponent; but I had space to work now, and that would do.

One of the kunai I'd flung earlier was lodged deep in the tree beside me. I reached over, looping the attached string once around my finger. All my threads from earlier were gone; I'd have to use this one alone, though with my chakra intertwined in all of them, one was all I needed to reactivate the entire net.

I smiled grimly, forming a hand sign. _Air, fire, lightning…nothing worked so far. I've got to try another approach. _"Elemental String Bind: Earth!"

Chakra burst from my fingertip, winding down the length of the thread with a green glow. Then the string began to morph, thickening and hardening until it was a root twisting its way along, branching off and grasping off into space.

The net came alive at his feet, quickly binding Kakuzu's legs before he could counteract. His eyes narrowed and he held out his hands, forming seals.

_He can't move,_ I figured. _This is my chance. Quickly!_ I raised my bow, grabbing an arrow and holding it in place. A second to aim and I let it fly.

The shaft whistled through the air, straight and true. My heart leaped as it thudded into his shoulder. Cursing loudly, Kakuzu snapped the shaft off and tossed it aside, forming a final seal.

"Wind Style: Raging Torrent!" A gale whipped up at his feet, wind slicing through my transformed string and sending pieces of root and dirt flying. The cycling storm grew, howling in my ears.

I narrowed my eyes against the storm, trying to find my opponent. Freed from my trap, he was moving again, fast as lightning and hidden by the crazed wind he'd created.

A shadow to my left! I turned, too late. A fist smashed into my shoulder and I rolled on the ground, spitting out dirt.

Sudden calm: the storm faded as Kakuzu stood over me, both fists readied. I grimaced, struggling onto my knees, my shoulder throbbing. I could feel a bruise coming on. My breath came in short gasps, my heart beating frantically. This was it; I was drained, my chakra waning, my body at its limits.

I heard footsteps behind me, and glanced up to see the shadowy form of the Leader. His silver eyes glanced over me before focusing on Kakuzu.

"Very good. This battle is finished. You," he glanced again at me, "can consider yourself one of the few who faced Kakuzu and survived."

"I held back," Kakuzu explained tonelessly. "Killing her would be pointless. Her bounty is still under ten thousand ryo."

I shuddered. _That was holding back?_ Roughly I got to my feet, wearily setting out to gather what I could reuse of my supplies.

When I returned to the group, Kakuzu was eyeing me thoughtfully. "You mastered all types of jutsu," he stated, "is that correct?"

I glanced up, surprised. "Well…yes." I shrugged. "Is that a problem?"

"It is an extremely rare gift to come by naturally," he observed with a barely noticeable glance sideways at the Leader. "-And an excellent asset in battle."

"Um." I didn't know what to say to that. "Thank you?"

It was true that was my specialty, I mused, using air, fire, water, lightning and earth chakra with equal ability. I'd never given it much thought as a gift; it helped to master any situation, though it hampered me as well. I was a jack of all trades but master of none, unlike Hana, whose Earth and Wind styles were perfected.

Hidan and Hanabiki approached; my sister was looking a lot more chipper now, and she flashed a smile at me. I smiled back, tiredly.

"Tanakachi Kaoyumi, Tanakachi Hanabiki," the Leader announced gravely, "you have successfully taken on the challenge of facing our members in battle. You fared well, considering the odds. From this moment forth, consider yourselves a part of the Akatsuki."

He paused. There was no applause, no appreciation; only a cold realization. I nodded, face set. The path ahead would be only more difficult, blocked with obstacles more imposing than both Hidan and Kakuzu combined. I glanced sideways to see the same determination reflected in Hana's eyes.

"We're ready," she stated.

"I have decided," the Leader continued, "based on your abilities, you will do best paired with these two." He turned to them. "Hidan, Kakuzu, I put these girls into your trust. You will teach them our ways, and should any harm befall them, the blame falls on your shoulders." The end of his speech was weighed with an icy threat; I shivered.

The Leader turned to us. "Now." He broke off; his eyes narrowed, flicking to the ring glowing on his right hand. "I see," he mused to himself. In an instant he turned, speaking over his shoulder.

"Escort them to the medical ward. I must go now to speak with the new arrivals." He was gone in a flash of shadow. I glanced nervously at Hana, wondering what that was about.

"Well, newbies," Hidan smirked, "let's get going, shall we?"

I saw no reason to disagree. Hana and I fell into step behind the older shinobi, wondering what lay ahead.

***

_-Konan-_

The Leader sat imposing behind his desk, hands folded beneath his chin, eyes narrowed. The two shinobi in front of him bowed before explaining their offer. Throughout their speech – the tall one on the left dominated, the other issuing the occasional quiet remark – the Leader listened in silence, expression impossible to read.

Finally he straightened, staring the ninja duo in the eye. "You say you've brought these two here."

"Yes, sir," Kisame said, inclining his head. "They're right outside."

The Leader's eyes narrowed slightly. "You have yet to tell me their identities. They are nowhere in the bingo book – unless you can prove me wrong in that." He shuffled the papers on his desk, searching for a file. "The two Kakuzu and Hidan brought in earlier," he continued, "were the newest S-ranked additions to the bingo book. It was Kakuzu's sharp thinking to…retrieve them before anyone else got their hands on them."

"So we're too late," Itachi assumed, his voice cold. "You already have the apprentices you seek."

"So it seems," the Leader cut him off frostily. "Those girls… It intrigues me why you would think them worthy, when they're hardly S-rank."

"A veritable question," Kisame acquiesced, "our answer to which is merely a gamble. One possesses the unique bloodline of the Toramura clan; the other is Tenmayuki."

The Leader blinked. "Really. Are you certain she is…?"

"I saw," Itachi concurred. "There is no question. Her chakra is immense."

"Then perhaps this is to our advantage," the Leader mused. "You told them of what their enrollment entails?"

"Of course," Kisame nodded. "Except…there is one condition."

"During initiation, they ask that if they win, we release them," Itachi intoned. "Only if they lose will they agree to joining."

The Leader's eyebrows rose. "You gave them such false hope? That sounds nothing like you, Itachi."

"I did nothing," he dismissed. "It was the girl's idea."

"Very well." The Leader clasped his hands. "I accept their proposition."

I shifted into the light, speaking up for the first time. "And their initiation?" I inquired softly. "Should I gather the others, Pein-sama?"

"No." He stared thoughtfully at Itachi and Kisame. "We will wait a few days. From what you have told me, their opponents had best be them." He glanced sideways at me. "They are to return any day now from their mission, I believe."

I nodded.

"And in the meantime?" Kisame queried. "What should we do of them?"

"Konan," the Leader addressed me, "take them down to the medical ward. Kakuzu and the others should be there by now. Let the four girls reside together until we initiate them. Konan, you will be in charge of them; show them the lair, if you like. They'll be part of us soon enough."

I bowed. "Yes, Pein-sama." I swept to the door, casting a last glance over my shoulder. Kisame was now giving a full mission report of their time in the Land of Water. I smiled slightly.

It had been originally my idea to get some younger shinobi into our organization; Pein-sama had been leery of the notion, understandably. But underneath his cold façade I could tell he was pleased with the results thus far. In under one day, we had four girls under our wing, and from what we had seen thus far they had an array of useful talents. We had witnessed the spy and the assassin in motion, and here were two more hopefuls.

I remembered well when I had been as young as them, alone and afraid in the Rain village. Even within the Akatsuki I felt lonely sometimes; as the sole female, my closest confidant was Pein-sama – and he had enough to worry about, himself. I fervently hoped these girls would not be alone – they would have each other and, I thought with a strange feeling of motherliness, they would have me.

I pushed open the door, quietly stepping into the hall lit with flickering torches. Immediately two figures turned their eyes on me. The smaller girl bowed, her brown pigtails dipping forward. The blonde eyed me coolly, arms folded, analyzing.

I offered a gentle smile. "_Konnichiwa_. You must be Toramura Reinen and Tenmayuki Minako." They nodded at their names; neither seemed any the less tense.

"You may call me Konan," I said. "I'll be taking care of you for the next little while. I know this must be a big change for both of you, so don't hesitate to ask me anything."

Minako nodded, her eyes rather wide. She glanced across at her companion, who stared stonily at me.

"I'll show you to your room," I offered. "Forgive us, but you'll be staying in the medical ward until we find a better place for you."

"No problem," uttered Minako, bobbing her head. She fell into step as I started down the hall.

Reinen's voice cut through the air like shards of glass. "What do you mean, where we're staying? We're not staying anywhere. Where's that Uchiha bastard? He promised us a fight, and _when_ we win we get ourselves out of here." She jutted her chin defiantly, unmoving.

I took a step back; my expression faltered slightly as I fumbled for some sort of rebuttal. Minako was staring at her friend, horrified; one with less experience would have reacted at her words. I remained serene, noting her lack of respect with more sadness than anger.

_Watch your words, Reinen-san. One of these days they could be flung back in your face…_ I said nothing of my thoughts, however, and merely responded offhandedly, "We'll proceed with the match as soon as your opponents return from a mission." Reinen's eyes narrowed; she seemed about to retort. Minako beat her to it, however.

"What do you mean?" she spluttered, before hastily adding, "_G-gomen_, Konan-senpai, I just thought – aren't we fighting Kisame-san and Itachi-san?"

I shook my head gently. "The Leader decided otherwise. He has his reasons. Your abilities most likely match up better."

"Oh," Minako murmured. Her expression underwent a struggle between relief and worry. I understood; Kisame and Itachi were intimidating, but the idea of the unknown must surely be more so.

I reassured her, "It will be fine. The Leader will ensure a fair battle, no matter the outcome."

"Right," Minako nodded, though she didn't sound convinced. Reinen radiated anger.

I turned away, deeming it wise to change the subject. "There are two other young girls here," I explained. "I'll introduce you to them." Minako and Reinen exchanged a glance before silently following.

To be continued...

* * *

Someone else's perspective for once ^.^ Let me know what you think!

Translations:

Konnichiwa – hello

Gomen – sorry

Review, please!


	8. Animals Unleashed!

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto; my only claim is to Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Hana-chan, and Kao-chan ^.^

Author's Note - And here it is, what you've all been waiting for - okay, what I've been waiting for, mostly - the girls meet up! Hana and Reinen, in the same room? XD Nothing good can come of this, I can tell you...

* * *

**Part 8 – Animals Unleashed!**

_-Tanakachi Hanabiki-_

I sighed, my legs dangling off the side of the bed. My eyes wandered the cavernous room before falling on my sister sitting beside me.

"Kao-nee-chan, do we _have_ to stay here?"

Kaoyumi glanced up, smiling faintly. "Bored already, Hana? This day's been exciting enough. Let's just rest for a while."

I groaned. "But I want to see the rest of the lair! Why'd Hidan and Kakuzu have to leave us here, anyway?"

"-Senpai," Kao corrected automatically. "And they probably have more important things to do than look after us, Hana-chan."

I stood, striding the length of the hospital wing with its many white-draped beds, all empty. My footsteps echoed loudly against the domed, cavernous ceiling; I still had the impression we were underground. As much as I'd seen of the lair on the way in consisted of dark, winding halls like we'd seen before, cold and gloomy and rocky. Even the medical ward, designed to resemble a hospital, felt eerily like a cave.

Not that I was complaining, or anything.

I flopped back down beside Kaoyumi, sighing again. I was itching to be moving, to be training, anything but sitting around. This time, I felt, I'd been so close to winning. A bout of extra training and I'd be ready to take on Hidan again.

Kao saw my expression and shook her head, smiling. "Where do you get your energy from?" she murmured haplessly. "I'm exhausted."

I shrugged. Just then, the door at the end of the room swung open and I glanced up with interest. A woman, robed in the typical black and red clouds of the Akatsuki, peered in at us, smiling beneath a shroud of blue hair. I noted an origami flower tucked behind her ear.

"Are you two feeling better?" she inquired. Her voice perked my memory – she was the one with Leader-sama earlier.

I nodded; she strode into the room, holding the door open for two more figures to enter. My eyebrows shot up at the sight of them: two teens like us, looking equally out of place in this eerie environment in their bright ninja wear. Their headbands declared them to be of the Leaf and Mist villages.

The blue-haired woman closed the door softly behind them. "You're all soon to be teammates," she explained. "I thought it best you get acquainted now."

Kao and I gave our introductions guardedly; the Akatsuki woman was Konan, we learned, and the newcomers Minako and Reinen. I eyed them critically; the blonde, Reinen, did the same to us. Minako stared at the floor, hands clasped.

Reinen was nearly as tall as my sister but with a fuller figure – muscle and otherwise. Her long hair, streaked with black, hung to her waist, framing a sharply angular face. Her stance was proud, her shoulders thrown back; her right arm was wrapped in dark bandages and her hand rested on the pommel of a silvery sword.

Looking to Minako, I saw the opposite: her posture conveyed shyness, her shortness magnified as she hovered in Reinen's shadow. A plain wooden staff was tied to her back, and she shuffled her feet with some anxiousness. Her face was round and freckled, as though not yet weathered by the world as one could see in my or Kao's sometimes haunted eyes.

None of us spoke for a long moment, each observing the others. Then I stepped forward, grinning.

"Excellent. It's been forever since I've had someone to talk to – other than nee-chan, and she's not very interesting."

"Hana," Kao protested, half exasperated, half laughing. My smile broadened; Minako giggled slightly, and Reinen gave me a frosty stare.

_Might take more to crack her shell,_ I mused. I glanced at the other girl. "So, what're you two in here for?"

"Uh," she stuttered, "well, one of the Akatsuki knows our sensei. They met up and decided we might – it would be good for us to train here."

I nodded, "Lucky you. We're rebels," I pointed to the Cloud band on my sleeve, "and I guess word got around of our talent and we wound up here." I flashed a bold smile.

When they didn't respond immediately, Kao patted the bed beside her. "Sit down, all of you."

We did, the newcomers perching awkwardly on the bed across from us. Konan took a seat next to me.

"In case you didn't know yet," she murmured, "we're the only girls in the Akatsuki. It's for the best for all of us if we stick together. You know how men can be." Her face had eased from its previous seriousness – it was as though she was already confiding in us as friends; I laughed.

"Not to worry. I know how to deal with them," I smirked.

Kao punched my leg lightly. "You have no pride," she laughed.

I made a face at her before turning back to the others girls. "So," I asked leisurely, "how'd your battles go?"

Minako looked a bit taken aback. "Battles?" Her eyes widened.

"Y'know," I waved my hand vaguely, "initiation."

"We haven't had it yet," Reinen intervened coolly. Her blue eyes were diamonds – cold and hard and flashing. "And we're not joining."

A swift glance was exchanged between the girls; Minako's wide stare was anxious. Reinen sighed noisily, blowing her bangs out of her face. She muttered something I didn't quite catch, but fell silent.

I frowned slightly. _Yeesh, what's got her so uptight? We're only trying to have a conversation…_

An awkward silence took the room. It was clear none of the other girls, Konan included, knew what to say. Reinen's mood had been off-putting enough. I raised my head, flicking aside rebellious bangs.

"I think," I announced, "this place is kinda cool. I mean," I grinned, spreading my hands, "how many of us expected to be hanging out with the Akatsuki?"

Kao supported me. "It is terrifying at first, I'll admit, but once we start going on missions I'm certain it'll be just like before. Besides, I'm sure we can learn a lot from them."

Minako nodded slightly. We lapsed into silence.

"I don't get it." Reinen spoke up suddenly, her eyes narrowed and alight with fire. "How can you stand for this? They're just using you. The Akatsuki don't care whether we live or die!" Her voice rose, sparks flying from her gaze.

I snapped at that. "And who shoved a stick up your ass, Toramura?" My voice dripped venom; it was not often I dropped my joking countenance, but when I did, I meant business.

"Hana!" Kaoyumi admonished. I ignored her; this bitch needed someone to put her in her place.

Reinen stared at me, raw fury in her eyes. "You couldn't even begin to understand. This is all just a_ joke_ to you," she snarled, tensed like a predator ready to pounce.

My tongue lashed out faster. "Look, I don't care why you're messed in the head, but you have no right to be bossing us around! The world doesn't revolve around you and your problems, so stop being such a self-centered bitch and face it!"

She tilted her head, growling. "And you're so perfect, are you?"

I laughed harshly. "Perfection? Only an idiot strives for that. The rest of us know that all that counts," I stood, leering down at her, "is making up for your inadequacies. You, on the other hand, are unsalvageable. You're quick-tempered, you're bossy, and…" I lowered my voice, smirking, "you're as insecure as hell."

Reinen leaped to her feet, a kunai flashing in her fist. She brought it to my neck, fist shaking; I only smirked at the touch of cold metal. Her face was contorted into an ugly snarl, her breath heavy and hot on my neck.

"You take that back," she hissed, her voice vibrating with rage. "Take it back, you damn whore!"

Behind her, Minako was trembling on the bed, anguish plain in her face. Kao was on her feet; Konan was watching in silence. I turned my attention back to my opponent, my lips twisted.

"Getting creative with words, are we?" I eyed her taut frame. "Your strength might do you good on the battlefield, but in this domain," I flashed my fangs, "I rule."

A low, feline growl rumbled from her throat. She pressed the knife to my neck, just enough for a drop of blood to trickle along the edge of the blade and fall into the dark material of my jacket. I was more interested by her fist: her nails seemed to be elongating and darkening, hardening into points; a glance into her face revealed her eyes to have flashed golden for a moment.

"If you're that eager for a fight," I murmured, a cold edge coming to my voice, "just say the word and I'll beat your sorry kitty ass."

Reinen's lips pulled back in a snarl. "You couldn't match my strength if you tried." As if to prove this she pressed the kunai a bit harder to my skin.

"Ah-ah," I smiled, "shouldn't get yourself into battles without knowing your opponent. I can read you like a book." My smile broadened as I raised one hand, waggling my long nails. "I'll give you a clue, shall I? If I sink just _one_ of these nails into you, you'll die, and there's nothing your strength can help you with there."

So I exaggerated the power of my poison a bit, but I needn't have bothered; the next instant a strong hand grasped my shoulder and Kaoyumi pushed us apart.

"Calm down, both of you!" she demanded, drawing herself up to tower over both of us. "Fighting gets us nowhere. We're all just as nervous about being here, so let it go!"

It was rare for Kao to take such authority. She took a long breath, seeing us subdue slightly, and loosened her grip.

Reinen wrenched herself free, taking a step back and glowering at me. She wouldn't let this go, I knew. I smirked slightly, taunting her.

Neither would I.

Kaoyumi's shoulders slumped. She turned to me wordlessly, many admonishments in her gray gaze. I rolled my eyes at her and returned to my seat, never letting the crazed lioness out of my sight.

That's what she was, I deemed, as we all resumed a troubled silence. I continued to watch her, elaborating my hypothesis. She was prideful, stuck-up, overconfident, and irritable like a cat.

And I, I was the snake, waiting with deadly patience. When the time came, I would strike, and I would have much fun tormenting my prey. My rival.

Konan let the incident go. She was watching us, I realized, determining our individual personalities in a way a battle couldn't decide. Kao awkwardly tried to strike up another conversation, but Reinen's stare was frosty and Minako was fidgeting with her hands, retreated behind a shy veil.

In time Konan left us, probably to resume her duties. We did not speak again until night, when the dispute was over the first use of the nearest washroom.

***

_-Tenmayuki Minako-_

A thick shroud of silence hung over the ward. Darkness swathed the room, the cold breath of night the only intrusion in the stillness.

I shivered, tugging my blankets tighter around my crouched figure. I surveyed the chamber, the shadows stretching from the deep recesses of the rocky walls, and the two beds next to me occupied. I was nevertheless alone, and the dark was oppressive.

Hanabiki was snoring softly, face buried in her pillow, a tangled mess of limbs and hair. Beyond her I perceived the outline of Kaoyumi twitching in her sleep. I sighed and stared blearily at the empty bed on my other side.

I was, admittedly, worried. Reinen's sleep patterns had been irregular since the day I'd met her. Oftentimes I'd wake in the middle of the night to find her missing, and after a panicked search find her outside, gazing at the stars; or she'd take watch early and leave me undisturbed until morning, giving me the nagging suspicion she hadn't slept at all. It wasn't entirely her choice; in sleep she was plagued by nightmares leaving her more ruffled than if she'd remained awake. Those fears she faced then made all her waking strength and mental barriers useless, I knew.

Still, I couldn't help but worry about her nightly routine…

I rubbed at my eyes, feeling drained. This day had been long enough, what with our arrival at the Akatsuki and meeting the other girls. That, too, probably factored in to Reinen's desire to stay away tonight; she clashed violently with Hanabiki, and though I, too, had been a bit off-put by the girl's attitude, Rei's explosive reaction still stymied me.

I shook my head, trying to scatter my thoughts. I needed my sleep; without it, I would be drained of chakra, and who knew what we would be facing tomorrow. I flopped back down, shifting under the starchy covers to get comfortable. My thoughts, however, inevitably returned to my friend.

_Reinen… _She'd been acting strangely lately, and I didn't understand why. Something about the Akatsuki had rubbed her fur the wrong way with seemingly no reason for it. Why did she lash out at everyone whose intentions were only kind? Konan, Hanabiki…

_They're using you, _her voice echoed in my head, its tone strangely bitter and unknown. That was her explanation, wasn't it? She had said the same when Kisame and Itachi made their offer.

I sighed into my pillow. My hands instinctively found the gold chain at my neck and I worried with it, my mind drifting.

A soft click caught my attention. I raised my head, squinting into the darkness, as the door creaked open and a figure hurried into the room.

Relief rushed through me and I swung back into a sitting position. "Reinen," I whispered hopefully.

The figure turned and I realized I was mistaken; a candle flickered in her hand, revealing the soft but concerned face of Konan.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I didn't mean to wake you." She set down the candle carefully on the table beside me and bent, shuffling through the cupboard below.

There was urgency in her movements, though she restrained any noise. I peered curiously at her, wide awake.

"What's going on?"

Konan hesitated a moment, then informed me in a hurried whisper. "Sasori-san has just returned from a mission, but his partner's gravely injured. He's sent for my help. We can't treat him in here right now, so I've got to bring supplies to their room."

I threw aside my blankets. "I'll help," I offered earnestly. At Konan's uncertain look I elaborated, "I'm a medic myself. Here, let me carry some of that."

She nodded, passing me a thick roll of bandages and some towels. Gathering the rest of what she needed, she retrieved her candle and nodded to me.

"Come."

I shadowed her purposeful stride from the room, scurrying to keep up. In the candlelight our shadows danced eerily on the walls as we hurried down the corridor. Konan turned off at a branch I hadn't earlier noticed, and we passed through two darkened chambers I noted at a brief glance to be the kitchen and a living room.

Konan now entered another dark hallway ahead of me. The doors we passed on either side were labeled with small plaques that glinted as we passed – I couldn't stop to read any of them. She paused in front of the second door on the left, and I hastily moved to open it for her. She only gave a slight nod of thanks before sweeping inside.

I glimpsed a cavernous room like the others as I closed the door quietly behind me. The room was wide, lit by candles flickering on a nearby desktop. There was a window out on the night sky and my thoughts of us being fully underground were dispelled.

Glancing around, I had the impression that the room was split by some invisible line; there was a bed and a desk mirrored at either end, though the contents of either side immediately proved different. The left side of the room was pristine, scrolls and other unrecognizable objects neatly lining the desk. To the right, the desktop was littered with strange lumpy creatures, candlelight glancing harshly off their edges. There was a muddled mess of cloth I recognized as black and red robes on the floor.

From this side of the room came a muffled yell. A figure crouched on the edge of the bed, shadow flickering crazily on the wall, fire glinting off long blond hair. For an instant I was frozen, my mind wildly picturing that I had found Reinen. But I hadn't; this was not her, the figure on the bed was masculine, his hair completely blond, and… and he was bleeding…

His hand clenched to his right side, where dark blood stained his shirt. He was mumbling incomprehensibly, a piece of dark cloth shoved in his mouth to mute him.

A figure knelt beside him, I now noted, my mind in a bit of a daze. From the back I saw only hair red like flames protruding from the top of his high collar; he was fighting with the blond, struggling to get him to calm down.

This man glanced up as Konan approached. "Finally, you're here," he murmured dismissively. I noticed with a jolt that he looked not much older than me – only his hazel eyes revealed a worldliness that was almost frightening. I hastily hurried to Konan's side as she began to set down her supplies, neither of us speaking.

"Sasori-san," Konan said at length, "I trust the mission wasn't difficult. Then what…?"

The redhead's – Sasori's – eyes blazed. "It was this idiot's own fault," he growled, casting an irritable glance at his partner. "He insisted on riding his damn bird back, in full sight of every villager in the Land of Grass. It's no wonder he got attacked."

The blond whimpered faintly, as though to remind them of their task. Sasori gave him a cold stare.

"I should _hope_ that it hurts. That's what you get for disobeying me, brat." He turned to Konan. "I've already treated him for poison. I'll seal up the wound, but you'll have to keep him still. He won't let me near him with a paralyzing agent."

Konan nodded. "Lie down," she supplied gently to the blond. He obeyed weakly and she pressed her hands firmly against his shoulders, holding him down. I hovered, clutching the bandages.

Sasori calmly took a kunai and slashed an opening in his shirt. As he peeled back the bloodstained fabric I gasped quietly. A long gash marred his flank and blood welled freely from the wound, dark and plentiful.

My head spun. There was so much blood… I felt sick and sank to my knees, somehow keeping my eyes trained on his work. Sasori's palms glowed with chakra as he placed them against the wound, slowly sealing it. He was emotionless, utterly focused. The blond was struggling, but he hadn't the strength to push Konan off; he was losing so much blood, and yet…

Sasori said something. I snapped from my thoughts, blinking blearily at him. He stared back, blood-spattered palm outstretched.

"…uh?" I said intelligently.

"Bandages, now," he repeated with an edge of impatience in his tone. His other hand was pressed to the temporarily suppressed wound; already, though, blood seeped between his fingers.

Heat rushed to my face. "S-sorry," I mumbled, thrusting the bundle at him. Wordlessly he unraveled them, wrapping the dressings about his partner's side. I watched, head bowed, feeling horribly useless.

"There," Sasori said at length. He nodded to Konan, who released the blond. He lay there a moment, stunned; then he shakily brought a hand to his lips and tugging free the gag. Then he rolled over and coughed a mouthful of blood into his pillow.

"Easy, brat," Sasori murmured, a bit more gently than before. "You've lost a lot of blood."

The blond winced, bringing a hand to his side. He gingerly touched the bandages before wearily glancing up at his partner.

"Hmm," he uttered, seeming to convey exhaustion and gratitude with the single sound. Then he closed his eyes, falling back against the pillow.

"That's about all we can do for tonight," Sasori murmured. He glanced up at Konan. "Should I give my mission report now or wait until morning?"

"Leader-sama is still awake," Konan assured. "I'll take you to see him. But first," she nodded to me, "I'd best take Minako back to the ward." I ducked my head, slipping into her shadow as she left the room. Sasori trailed us, rolling down the sleeves of his robes. I tried not to look at him.

In no time Konan showed me back to the medical ward, offering a soft smile. "Good night."

"Good night, Konan-senpai," I concurred with a slight bow before stepping inside. As I closed the door, I heard Konan speaking softly to the other Akatsuki.

"Deidara-san's injuries are worth mentioning to the Leader. He won't be able to fight in that state." I listened, breath bated.

"You're initiating the girl?"

"Yes, and another. She would have done well to fight him."

"…I see."

"I'm just worried, now," Konan's voice drifted down the hall, and I had to strain to hear. "What if he chooses someone else like…"

I drew back, heart beating double-time, wishing I could have heard the end of her query. My mind flashed back to the scene in the bedroom. Of course: these were – had been – the opponents we were waiting for. Now that the blond, Deidara, was injured, that left one of us with an unknown, and one of us with Sasori.

My heart thundered. I wasn't Reinen – I couldn't deduce an opponent's ability from such an encounter, nor sense the power of their chakra. I glanced hopefully about the ward, but my friend was still absent.

Until the morning, I was alone.

To be continued...

* * *

It took me eight chapters. EIGHT CHAPTERS! I'm so, so sorry, Dei-senpai.

But he's still my favorite.

And so next chapter he'll have even more of a role ^.^

Please review!


	9. The Lioness's Plight!

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. I only own my OCs ;)

Author's Note - Yeah, I'm back! ;) I've been working lately on an Akatsuki-centric roleplay, so here's where I get to spam you about it ;P It's called **Rising Dawn** - it's a literate, OC-welcoming RP. And we're still looking for Akatsuki members, too. The link is on my profile, if you'd like to check it out!

05/16/10 - Sorry about the lack of breaks between POV switches - FF hates me for some reason -.-

* * *

**Part 9 – The Lioness's Plight**

_-Reinen-_

It was easier to breathe above ground.

The Akatsuki lair, I'd found, was not actually underground, but dug within the rocky depths of a mountain. One of the many winding passageways I followed, nearly blind in the dark, had brought me out onto a high ledge overlooking the sprawl of forest below, patched with green and brown clearings and the occasional whisp of winding river. Mountains surrounded my abode – their royal peaks pierced the sky everywhere I looked, crowned by white rings of early snow. Far below nestled a regroupment of buildings – the Village Hidden in the Rain.

The morning was clear and crisp; though there was hardly a cloud in the sky, I could taste heavy moisture on the breeze, typical of the Land of Rain. Dew hung heavily on the surrounding pines and low plants, their fragrance lush and green.

I took shelter on a large rock, my legs crossed beneath me, the stone cool but smooth to the touch. From my perch I could see the sun just peering over the mountaintops to the east, and I twisted toward its warmth.

The night's chill was slow to recede. I basked in the waking light of the new day, occasionally stretching my numbing muscles. _It's beautiful up here,_ I thought, breathing deeply in the fresh air.

The many smells of the forest tickled my senses: the sweet-smelling flowers at my feet, the evergreens' crispness, the teasing flickering of birds in a nearby nest. I lay back, lounging languidly like a feline, hands behind my head. My hair stirred in the faint breeze; I sighed softly. By scent, I detected no one had come out here for a long time; I would, at least, be undisturbed in my haven.

At that thought my mind returned to the troubles brewing below the surface. Grimacing, I rolled onto my stomach and stared out from under my bangs at the forest. I hated it here; but while I was out in the peaceful wilderness, such a thing seemed petty.

I'd slept out here last night, barely, twitching awake at every flicker of noise. It was better this way, I told myself dully. Out here I was, at least, alone with my problems; and if my dreams turned to _him_ again…

I immediately banished that thought. I was on my feet, pacing the small clearing and staring silently off the cliff. Never again, I had promised myself. I had enough to deal with without him haunting my sleep.

I shook my head, scattering my thoughts like the dew that had gathered in my hair. I sighed heavily, pacing again.

_Today we fight,_ I thought, my hand finding the hilt of my sword. _Losing is not an option. I won't be used again, used like _he_ used me all those years ago…_ It would be hard; near impossible, even. But I swore for my sake and the sake of Minako-chan that I would _not_ go down this time. This time, I was ready.

Fire licked at my insides. Angered like this, there was no way I could linger out here any longer. I was itching to be moving. Thus with a final resigned look around my outpost, I turned and strode into the entrance disguised behind a boulder.

_-Deidara-_

"What do you mean, hmm?" I demanded, huffily crossing my arms. "I can too fight!"

Sasori shook his head. "If you overexert yourself, you'll only reopen the wound." There was a hard note of finality in his voice.

"But, danna…"

I was sitting up in bed, earnestly staring him down. Sasori hardly glanced up from the puppet he was working on; wooden parts strewn the desk around him, and candles flickered low beside him.

"Leader-sama already made his decision," Sasori explained coolly. "Itachi-san will be taking your place. You're welcome to watch if you wish."

I bristled; missing a fight was bad enough, but surrendering it to Itachi? At the thought of the cold Uchiha, fire sparked at my insides.

"Dan-_na_," I protested, "it's not fair. Why does _he_ have to do it?"

Sasori gave me a frosty look. "You put yourself in this position, brat. If you wanted to fight so badly, you should have listened to me in the first place."

"How was I supposed to know, hmm?" I defended. "It's not like Leader-sama informed us ahead of time."

"That," he said, "is your problem, not mine." He glanced over the puppet with a critical eye and nodded to himself. He unfurled a scroll and with some rapid hand signs sealed the marionette inside.

He rose, pocketing the scroll along with two others. I was glaring steadily at him, but nevertheless my curiosity was piqued.

"You're not bringing Hiruko, hmm?" I knew he preferred using that puppet in combat, being able to increase his defenses by residing in the puppet itself.

"It won't be necessary," Sasori dismissed. "This battle will be over soon enough. I just cleaned Hiruko – no need waste him on some girl." He strode to the door, pausing to glance back at me.

"Deidara, whether or not you come is your decision; however, it would prove a good exercise in analyzing these girls' fighting styles. If they live, we may have to work with them in the future." His tone suggested he wasn't looking forward to such a venture.

I reached into the pouch at my side, retrieving a lump of moist clay. I ran it through my hands aimlessly, mesmerized by the touch of the cool, malleable substance. The tongue in my left hand wrapped around it and greedily consumed the lump of clay whole; I focused, ingraining the clay with my chakra.

"Whatever, hmm," I muttered vaguely, glancing back up at Sasori. I flashed a wry grin, holding up a now completed miniature bird. "I learn better through experience, anyway."

Sasori didn't acknowledge my art – he never did. He turned away with a final dismissive "Hn."

"Just don't do anything stupid, brat," he muttered before walking away.

The door closed softly behind him. I returned my focus to the bird hovering on my palm, smiling faintly. Watching an initiation was tempting – as one of the youngest members, I'd only experienced one once, and that was Hidan's, already several years ago. It was always intriguing to see what new abilities the Leader considered bringing into the organization; and it was one of the few times the Akatsuki came together outside of missions. No way could I forego such excitement, but I didn't fancy showing my face while the Uchiha took _my_ fight…

I smirked, pocketing the bird. Maybe I'd just happen to fly by… It was a good plan. I stood, already planning the best route to observe the training grounds without being sighted from the ground.

I took a step and black spots dotted my vision. Staggering, I grasped at the edge of the nearby desk and leaned heavily against it, gasping, blinking hard.

_Damn it…_

Grimacing, I pressed a hand to my side: through thick bandages I could feel the wound throbbing and oozing steadily. Uttering a choice string of curses I hung there, teeth clenched, waiting for the pain to subside. When I no longer felt as if the floor was undulating beneath me I took a few more cautious steps.

_Why is Sasori-danna always right, hmm?_ I lamented, catching myself against the door. I fumbled with it a moment and wandered out into the silent hallway. _Somehow he knew this would happen…damn…_

I reached the wall and pressed a hand against it to steady myself, making my slow way down the corridor. I was eternally thankful that everyone else was already awake and out; I'd never hear the end of it if anyone caught me in this wretched state…

_Danna was wrong about one thing, _I told myself, narrowing my eyes. _He doesn't know my limits… Heh, I've endured worse than this before._ With that conviction I carried myself through the lighted living room, bracing myself on the backs of chairs, and on a roundabout past the kitchen. Within I could hear a clamor of noise – two figures I didn't recognize were seated with their backs to me, arguing about something. The shorter one shook back reddish-brown curls; the other had a high caramel ponytail that swished when she shook her head.

I crept past the doorway unnoticed and entered a remote passage, breathing easier. This path led only to an old entrance, and was rarely used except when I took flights such as these. Smiling at the thought, I slipped my hand within my robe and clenched my hand around the clay bird, tingling with chakra and such eagerness, I thought, to soar.

Too late, I heard the footsteps coming from the opposite direction. The hallway was open; with nowhere to hide, I tensed and drew myself up, hoping my stride was natural. My side throbbed and I stifled the urge to wince.

A figure rounded the corner, never faltering in her tight lope as she brushed past me. She hardly seemed to register my presence; her pale blue eyes were distant, every muscle visibly tensed, a soft clicking of a headband against a polished sword sheath of some sort echoing her footsteps. My mind flashed back to what Sasori-no-danna had said earlier: this girl, and those two from before… they had to be the new recruits.

I flicked aside the blond bangs covering my left eye, gazing after her.

"Hey."

She stopped; didn't turn around. Long golden hair hung limply down her back, edged jaggedly with black tips.

"Good luck," I stated simply. Idly I wondered who she'd be facing; either way, it would be no easy feat.

She glanced back at me now, tilting her head slightly to the side. I had the impression she was measuring me up, her eyes narrowed. At length she turned away.

"I don't believe in luck," she stated shortly, striding off.

I raised an eyebrow, deciding to let the matter slide. I had much more pressing things to worry about; already feeling the rush of wind against my skin, I hurried to the lair's entrance.

_-Reinen-_

It took much longer than I'd liked before the preparations for our duel were complete. The sun had hardly risen fully above the distant mountains when I reached the assigned training ground. From a comfortable perch in a tree I surveyed the territory: an expanse of dirt lay surrounded by thick trees. High behind me, the mountain disguising the Akatsuki base rose in imposing glory.

I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. Slowly I released my clenched fists, searching for some sort of calm. I smiled faintly, glancing behind me.

"Ohayo, Minako-chan."

I'd scented her approach. My best friend now emerged from beneath the knotted canopy of trees, offering a smile and a wave. Her expression was easy to read, as always: her eyes were wide and the pastiness of her cheeks hinted at her anxiousness. I stretched grandly, dropping to the ground beside her in a cat-crouch.

"We're the first out here," I stated simply.

"It won't be long now," she murmured, nodding. "The others are coming."

I rose, throwing back my hair. "Just you watch, Minako," I informed her, "this battle is mine."

She watched me nervously, fiddling with her gloves. "Rei-chan, you don't even know who you're fighting yet," she pointed out worriedly. "Be careful, please."

"I know," I assured. I bent, gently planting a kiss on her forehead. "Just you concern yourself with your battle, Minako-chan. I've got this one."

_Whoever they're sending after us just came back from a mission,_ I reflected. _That's got to mean they'll be more tired than us. Besides, Konan said something about matching up styles; in that case, I'll probably get a taijutsu or weapons specialist. Either way,_ I grinned, _they won't be able to match_ my_ eyes._

My smile evaporated the next instant as a thought occurred to me. _There's only one with better eyes…_ I forced that worry aside; there was no way I'd be matched up with Itachi. The Leader said so himself. I was practically home free.

As though summoned by my thought, at that instant Kisame and Itachi appeared on the edge of the forest. The Uchiha wasn't looking at us, and I ignored him as well; Kisame nodded slightly in acknowledgement as they passed. The duo took up positions nearby, waiting.

After that, motion was everywhere; my nose was assaulted with the numerous alien scents as the Akatsuki made their appearances in twos. The girls we'd encountered earlier – Kaoyumi and Hanabiki – took seats in the shade nearby whom I assumed to be Kakuzu and Hidan, the duo they'd faced. A giant Venus flytrap warped out of the ground, accompanied by a shinobi in an orange mask.

I shifted impatiently, waiting for the Leader to arrive and announce our competition. He and Konan were nowhere in sight; Minako, who'd been hovering beside me, was distracted by the silent approach of someone behind us. I gauged, from the feel of his chakra and solitary footsteps, he wasn't who I awaited. I lost interest before taking a long drag of air; my nose tingled.

Something about this person smelled off – not quite real. I chanced a glance over my shoulder. A redheaded teen hung back in the shadows, arms folded within his robes, eyelids heavy.

Minako suddenly seemed a lot more nervous. I looked to her face, hoping to find some explanation written in her eyes; but she merely shook her head, biting her lip.

From the corner of my eye I saw a shadowy figure out on the field; I snarled faintly, _About time._ I raised my gaze to the Leader, waiting.

From his mere arrival with Konan at his side, the Leader gained the attention of everyone around the training ground. Motionless silence; high above, an eagle of some sort circled over the mountains. My heart thundered in my chest.

"You know the proceedings," the Leader announced coldly. "This is a one-on-one fight to the death. I may step in at any time to halt the battle, should a winner be evident. If the girls manage to survive, they shall join us; if not, they die. The only change to the rules is thus: if they win, they will have the option of walking away."

The redhead made a small noise behind us; the other Akatsuki were exchanging glances. Minako stared purposefully at her feet.

Under the Leader's silver stare, silence resumed. "Let us begin," he intoned. "Toramura, Uchiha, step forward."

My mind went cold. A moment later I raised my eyes to my nonchalant opponent, blazing with fury. _How…?_ I forced the thought aside, fighting for calm.

_This is it,_ I thought. _I wanted a chance to prove myself against him, and this is it._

There was a war of emotions on Minako's face. I offered her a last confident smile before stepping out into the open. My mind was already churning, reviewing what I knew of the Uchiha clan's kekkei genkai.

This fight would take everything I had to win. But I was ready.

The Leader and Konan had stepped aside, leaving the playing field open for the two of us. I cocked my head to the side, analyzing as Itachi approached. There was no emotion in his expression, only piquing my anger. He thought he was so _superior_… I would show him. I had to.

I reached onto my belt, my hands finding not my sword but my headband; swiftly I untied it and raised it to face level, allowing sunlight to glint off the Leaf symbol.

"I know your game, Uchiha," I growled. "I won't fall into your trap this time." _The Sharingan is an ocular jutsu, _I surmised. _So, as long as I don't look into his eyes…_

Smirking, I tossed aside my bangs and fitted the band over my eyes. Darkness pressed in on me; blind, I swiftly knotted the headband and fell into a battle crouch.

For anyone else, fighting blind was suicidal; but already I was intensifying my other senses, drawing on the enhanced smell, hearing, and taste of the lioness. Wind lashed across the clearing, whipping loudly through Itachi's cloak. He was a few feet away, unmoving. Still my move.

Quickly I formed hand seals. "Fire Style," I announced, "Flash Fire Jutsu!" Energy sparked from my palms; I could feel heat radiating as I sent my chakra to my hands, forming small fire balls. I pinpointed Itachi's position, whirling.

"Take this!" I flung out my hands, firing the projectiles. With this jutsu, I could control the size and intensity of the flames: I kept these small but deadly. Faint hissing met my ears as the flames licked at the ground and disappeared.

Movement behind me! I twisted away just as I heard Itachi's cool voice. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu."

_Shit!_ Reacting, I powered my legs. I leaped aside just as heat coursed along my back. _I'm not the only one who uses fire jutsu, _I reflected, cursing my mistake. I'd forgotten that particular tendency of the Uchiha clan, focused only on the Sharingan. Pity, that was my only good ninjutsu…

I hit the ground on all fours, smelling burnt hair. _That was close…too close. I'll have to be more careful!_ I rocked back on my heels, grasping the handle of my sword. I flourished it in a soft _ching _of metal on metal; I allowed the cool comfort of the cloth-wrapped hilt to calm me a moment before flipping the blade over, driving it into the dirt at my feet. Raising my hands, I began a feverish string of seals.

_Very well, I'll take this closer, _I grimaced, forming the final sign as I clasped my palms together. "Fire Style," I snarled, "Heaven's Blade!"

I wrenched my katana free with both hands, shaking back my hair as I stood. A rush went down my arms and the sword in my hands came alive. Crackling flames coursed the length of the blade, licking the air hungrily. The hilt was warm against my fingers, but my own weapon wouldn't burn me; I took up an offensive position, clenching the katana in my right fist in front of me, my feet balanced.

A moment was all I needed to register Itachi's position; then I charged. A feral yell split my lips as I brought the blade whipping downward. Its course was buoyant in my hand – as though I wielded no blade at all but merely spirit.

A loud clang reverberated down my arm as Itachi blocked. A kunai, I deduced, unable to slide my blade along its length. Instead I whirled away in a roar of flames, lashing out again.

We were dueling like this, back and forth, my movements determined by my heightened senses. The world was dark, dizzying; my brow furrowed with focus on every faint rustle of sound, knowing a split-second mediated a block from mortal injury.

It was insane, and I loved every moment of it. My breath came in short gasps; the blue cloth covering my eyes was slick with sweat. Adrenaline was pumping through my system and each life-or-death blow made my heart pound with the thrill.

I was on the offensive; my sword clashed against kunai and I drew back, the fiery blade's weightlessness quickening my speed. In a split-second I weaved under his arm, feeling hot breath on my face, and stabbed.

My triumphant cry died on my lips as a strong fist clenched around my wrist. My blade tasted only air; he held me back, effortlessly it seemed, grip tightening on my arm. I struggled against him, digging in my heels and pushing with all my might to drive my katana forward. My only response was sharp pain in my arm. He was cutting off all circulation to my hand; my bone was nearly cracking under the pressure. I couldn't take it.

My hand fell limp, sword slipping from my grip. Metal and not the spirit blade clattered to the ground. I swore aloud.

He held my right fist down, but that didn't stop me from thrashing and lashing out with my left; half-formed claws sliced across flesh and my lips drew back in a maniac smile.

_Got him!_

Itachi's grip on my arm faltered; I pulled back my nails dripping blood and, gauging from my last assault, aimed again. I swiped at air just as the pressure on my wrist released; he dodged backward, footfalls revealing his position. Grinning with growing fangs, I swooped in on him.

Air whistled to my left and I flinched aside just in time. The tip of a kunai brushed my left temple; as I pulled away I felt blood trickle, warm and sticky, from the edge of my eyebrow. And then the torn fabric of my headband tumbled away.

Shocked, I froze for a second – and found myself staring face-to-face with my opponent. A set of thin gashes ran down his left cheek where I'd scratched him, his expression unchanged except for his now ruby eyes.

I tried to snap my eyes shut as soon as I spotted the Sharingan; but by then, it was too late. Bristling, I cursed my mistake; but I was paralyzed, staring into his cold eyes.

Itachi closed his eyes. "You've held out longer than most," he mused quietly. "But this is the end."

He reopened his eyes. With a jolt I realized the Sharingan's pattern had changed: the swirls merged together to form a dark pinwheel around his pupil.

_What's this? _I thought, my heart beating faster. _It must be some sort of technique, a genjutsu –_

"Tsukuyomi."

I didn't see his lips move. Suddenly my world was spinning, melding together into a dark plain of black. When I regained my bearings I could see a red full moon staring down at me through the dark clouds. Everything was either tainted in that red light or immersed in shadow. Silence, eerie and emancipating, reigned.

_A genjutsu, it has to be,_ I thought automatically. And yet, even to my heightened senses everything felt vividly real: the rope biting into my wrists behind my back, the grate of wood against my shoulders. I glanced up to see I was tied to a massive pillar of wood. I tried to free my hands; the bindings, however, were too tight. I grimaced.

_Only a genjutsu, _I repeated to myself.

"Maybe so," a soft voice said. I jerked around, growling at Itachi. He stood over me, impassive, a sword at hand. It looked spookily like my katana; I blinked, recognizing the twisting designs on the hilt. _Leave that alone, you –_

"You will remain in this world for seventy-two hours," he continued as I struggled. "It is useless to fight. In Tsukuyomi, I control space and time."  
Itachi raised my katana.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I screamed, thrashing against my confines. My hands were growing into paws, thickening with fur; the ropes around my wrists held steady, however, sinking into my flesh. I snarled, cursing.

Itachi ignored me. "Let's see how long you can take it," he commented without feeling. A flash of metal; piercing pain as the katana stabbed into my side.

I lurched forward, gasping, choking on blood. _Damn it!_ I bit down hard on my lip, refusing to scream. No way in this hell I'd give him that pleasure.

Just as sudden as it had come, the pain faded; I opened my eyes to see the wound nonexistent.

_What?_

Itachi appeared before me again, and again he raised the sword. I flinched in apprehension and hissed as the blade sliced into my skin.

_How can he… _Panting, I struggled to raise my head to his impassive expression. _What…what is this?_

Again and again the pain came, each blow all the more agonizing. I wouldn't scream, I wouldn't, I repeated the mantra in my head, trying to keep myself sane.

Seconds faded into one another, painfully slowly. Throughout it all the red moon watched, cold and unfeeling.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_Did she really think she stood a chance against him?

...Sorry, Rei-chan, not this time ;P

Please review!_  
_


	10. My Choice!

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. I have to settle for ownership of my OCs. :)

Author's Note - Wow. I'm really, really sorry about the wait on this one. I don't have an excuse, either. I just wanted to get at least another chapter up before I leave tomorrow for a week's vacation.

Here's an open question for my readers: would you prefer I keep the chapter lengths as they are (about 3,500 - 5,000 words), or would you like shorter chapters (maybe half that size) but quicker updates? Let me know your opinion. :)

* * *

**Part 10 – My Choice!**

_-Tenmayuki Minako-_

_Rei-chan…_

Frozen, I could do nothing but look on helplessly as my friend endured her battle. She'd dueled valiantly, a fervor in every sword stroke that I'd never seen before. I knew in my heart that there was no way she could win against Uchiha Itachi, but her fierceness made me want to believe…

Then she looked into his eyes, and everything fell apart. The next thing I knew Reinen was on her knees, clutching her head, violently shaking. She was snarling, lashing out at nothing; her claws gouged uselessly at the ground and tore ruthlessly at her own skin, but throughout it all she was oblivious.

It took all my self-control to resist rushing to her side; whatever tortured her now tore at my heart and made me feel ill.

"He's using Tsukuyomi," Kisame murmured from my right, looking a bit taken aback. "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"It's over now, anyway," Sasori dismissed. He was leaning against a tree beside me, robed in shadow. My stomach knotted; I'd been so concerned about Rei-chan, I'd nearly forgotten my battle was next. And I would be facing him…

I clenched my trembling fists, casting a glimpse sideways at him. I was facing an unknown; I knew nothing more about him than that he was also a medical specialist of sorts.

Abruptly I was jolted out of my thoughts by a high, terrible scream piercing the air. I whirled, eyes wide.

Reinen was sprawled on her side, panting, her eyes wild. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth and her hair was strewn about her. Itachi blinked down at her, eyes fading to dark. "This is over," he said, turning away.

"Wait." A low growl emanated from Rei's throat. Trembling, she struggled to her knees, clawed hands braced on the ground in front of her. She pressed a hand to her side, glowering. "I'm not finished!"

"Nonsense," Itachi countered, hardly sparing her a glance. "You're unable to move right now, nonetheless attack me. Your wisest option would be to sur-"

"I never surrender!" Reinen screamed, before faltering and lurching forward. She violently threw up on the ground, face streaked with pain.

I bit my lip, trying not to cry. "Rei-chan," I whispered, before foregoing my fear and hurrying out onto the field.

Someone beat me to her side, however. I slid to a stop, staring as a figure seemingly dropped from the sky and crouched beside her.

"Hey, you all right, hmm?" he asked gently, flicking back a mane of blond hair. My memory clicked – this was the blond I'd helped tend to last night – Sasori's partner, Deidara.

Reinen shrugged off the hand on her shoulder. "Leave me alone," she muttered, rubbing her left sleeve along her chin and grimacing. Her eyes were still trained on Itachi.

"I'm not finished…" she repeated to herself; she looked, however, exhausted beyond measure. I scurried to her side.

"Rei-chan," I prodded carefully; she blinked wearily as though awakening from a reverie, and her eyes traveled to mine.

"Minako," she mumbled, "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, placing her hands on her knees and thrusting herself to her feet. A grimace flashed on her face.

"Hey," Deidara exclaimed, "you shouldn't be moving right –"

"Just shut up," she cut him off, seething. "I can do whatever I want to!" She was breathing hard, her gaze wildly flicking from side to side. All the color had faded from her face and she wavered.

"Rei-chan!" I panicked as she crumpled backward in a dead faint. Deidara caught her on reflex, taking a step back as her weight hit his chest.

"She likes to talk, hmm," Deidara remarked, glancing down at Reinen with his eyebrows raised. After a moment he raised his head, visible eye staring almost challengingly at Itachi.

I pressed my fingers to Reinen's forehead, feeling heat radiating off her skin. I shook my head. "I don't know what that was," I murmured, "but it's affected her badly. She'd do best to get some rest."

The Leader appeared beside Itachi. "This match is finished," he concurred. "Deidara, take Miss Toramura to the medical ward. Tenmayuki," his stare lingered on me, "are you prepared for your match?"

There was no way I could back out now. I swallowed hard, clenching my fists. "Yes, sir."

Behind me, a large white bird circled to earth, wings spread. With surprise I noted it was not a real animal, but made of some sort of clay. Deidara leaped lightly onto its back, carrying Reinen's limp form. He gave a mock salute before the bird powered into the air.

I watched the duo rise higher into the sky, a lump rising in my throat. _Rei-chan…_ I closed my eyes. _I _will _do this, for you!_

The bird took off, arcing toward the Akatsuki lair. The field around me had cleared; Sasori approached, alone.

"Are you sure you still want to fight," he said, surveying me, "after your friend was injured?"

His tone was cold. I raised my head high. "It's what she'd want me to do," I proclaimed.

"I see." Sasori's eyes narrowed.

I hopped backward, falling into a battle crouch. I reached for my bo staff, eyes narrowed. "Get ready," I said bravely, "because I won't hold back!"

I brandished my staff in front of me, holding it even at chest level. Sasori observed me thoughtfully before delving a hand into his robes. He retrieved two scrolls and held them open; chakra coursed along their edges before they vanished in a thick cloud of smoke.

Uneasily I tensed, squinting through the smog. Then I gasped: frozen, I could only stare wide-eyed at the two tall puppets hulking in front of Sasori. They stared ahead with sightless eyes, readying metal blades clenched in their fists. Nearly invisible threads of chakra linked them to their master.

I had heard of puppeteer ninjutsu in passing, but never faced it myself; I'd heard it was an art form in the Hidden Sand Village. As a girl from Mist, it was strange to me; never even in my travels with Reinen had I the chance to witness this kind of jutsu.

_Okay, focus,_ I told myself. I took a slow breath, surveying the situation. He'll use the puppets as his offensive, I guessed, but they'll also keep me from attacking him directly. I've got to find a way around them, or something.

Sasori gave me no time to think. He twitched his fingers and the puppets' mouths opened. I saw a brief glint of sunlight off the thin contours of a senbon, then I reacted.

I rapidly leaped aside of the assault, a trail of needles following me. From the other side, the other puppet's shower of senbon closed in. I understood his strategy now; I was trapped.

I grit my teeth. He hadn't beaten my defenses yet, no matter how precariously close the needles were getting. I focused my chakra to my right hand, a soft low humming against my palm. Then I swiftly flung my hand out in front of me, fingers spread; chakra rippled outward and in a split second formed a protective green dome around me.

Dull vibrations shook my shield as the senbon peppered against it, clattering uselessly to the ground. The puppets wouldn't be deterred so easily – they continued their assault, drawing steadily nearer. I stood my ground, arm trembling with the effort of emitting my chakra for so long.

Panting, I dropped my bo at my feet and brought up my other hand, easing the stress on my right as I equally divided the reinforcement to the barrier. Meanwhile I watched, waiting for an opening.

I couldn't hold out much longer; the puppets were almost upon me, and at this range their senbon were deadly. I'd either have to attack or withdraw, and quickly.

I chose both. I dropped to a crouch, retrieving my staff one-handed; then, before I lost my nerve, I dropped the shield.

I turned, propelling myself away from the puppets. My feet pounded the ground; I ran low, but fast enough to avoid the initial spray of senbon. Trees rose up in front of me – I had crossed the length of the field, and now spun on my heels in a shower of dirt. Panting, I gave myself no time to rest; I was already forming one-handed seals, finishing by biting down hard on my index finger.

"Ninja art," I cried, swiping blood the length of my wooden staff. With both hands I then drew it back as though swinging a giant club. "Windstorm Jutsu!"

Chakra sprang from my fists, rushing the length of the staff as I swung it powerfully down and through. A rush of wind met the end of my words; a torrent whipped across the field from where I stood, tearing up shrubs and launching tornadoes of dirt into the air. Panting, I observed the destruction I'd created. Already I felt drained, the muscles in my arms aching; this was my long-range secret weapon, but it came at a cost.

As the storm cleared I saw Sasori standing unharmed. He'd drawn the puppets back, using them as a shield against the gale. Now that the way was clear the two hurtled forward, battered, blades flashing like lightning.

I stumbled but quickly rose to meet them, bracing my bo. I blocked the first blade that came arcing for my chest and the clang reverberated up my arm. Clenching my teeth, I whirled around to block again, throwing out my leg and landing a kick in the second puppet's abdomen. It fell back momentarily, leaving me time to fence with the first.

I spun, easily twirling the bo staff in my fist to block and then ruthlessly stab with the extremity. I was gasping for breath, my heart beating at least double time, but I couldn't stop now. There was no way out of the mass of reaching puppet limbs, of flashing metal; a single false move and I was dead. I grit my teeth, all my concentration on fighting back these animated beasts.

With a yell I swung my bo with both hands, bringing it smashing down on the first puppet's head. Wood splintered and parts clattered uselessly to the ground; I stood a moment, dazed, relief rushing through me.

_I did it!_

In that instant the other puppet bore down on me, soundless, a row of deadly blades glinting like shark teeth along its outstretched arm. I gasped, whirling, bringing my staff up to block.

Metal ground against the smoothed contour of my staff, jagged teeth greedily sinking in. I held it back, barely, my arms shaking from the effort. The puppet's other arm, equipped with a glinting dagger, arced in from my right side.

At this range, I couldn't bring up a shield; grimacing, I strived to move my bo and found it caught in the metal blades. I was trapped -!

As a last-ditch effort I twisted, feeling the edge of the blade just nick my shoulder as it passed. I inhaled sharply.

The puppet was open for an instant, and I took the opportunity. Wrenching my bo backward, I stumbled free and flipped it around to ram the extremity into the puppet's chest. The force of the blow was enough to propel it backward; I advanced, bringing up my assault with one fierce swing after another.

The puppet fell to earth, lifeless, missing an arm and a head. Panting, I drove the end of my staff into the ground and leaned heavily against it to keep myself upright, surveying my work.

_I have to end this now,_ I thought, summoning the last of my strength. I turned, eyeing my opponent a safe distance away. Sasori's stare was impassive; I couldn't read if he was at all angered by the destruction of his puppets.

I grabbed my staff and took off at a run. _I have to do this!_ I thought fiercely, rushing in on my defenseless target. Sasori didn't react; he calmly reached within his robes, for a weapon probably…

I caught a glimpse of another scroll and slid to a stop, just in time too. Another puppet appeared, massive, a few feet in front of me. This one unveiled long blades hooking from the joints of its arms and legs, crouching into position.

_Another one?_ I thought despairingly. I was exhausted already from facing the previous puppets.

I shook off my worry. _Got to attack first, _I surmised. I didn't fancy running around again. Quickly I concluded a choice of offensive; _It's my only option. I have to destroy this thing, and fast!_

Clenching my teeth I shouldered my staff, bringing out my hands in front of me. I focused my chakra to my palms, fighting off the ache in my limbs. _Just…a bit…more…_

Just as it had against Gato's bodyguards, my chakra surfaced, coursing down my arms and crackling in the air between my raised palms. The green light compressed into a steadily pulsating ball of energy, vibrating, crazily surging. I fought for control, feeling the strain in my hands.

_And…now!_

I flung out my hands, pushing my chakra away from me and toward the puppet looming over me. "Release!" I cried, my voice lost in the explosive hum as my chakra burst free from its confines.

The green light hit the puppet straight in the chest, immediately exploding in a flash of light. I crumpled to my knees, gasping, clutching my bleeding hands. I squinted against the blinding light, hair flying back at the blast. Shock waves vibrated through me.

Just as suddenly it was over; the puppet slumped, a gaping hole in its chest cavity. The force of the explosion had blown right through it.

I had no time to rejoice in my accomplishment; my whole body ached, and I grimaced as chakra weakly sparked from my fingertips. I had hardly anything left.

Sasori approached, pausing just out of reach of my bo and silently surveying the damage. "Interesting," he murmured. Then he glanced at me.

The world was spinning around me. Puzzled, I brought a hand to my forehead. My skin was ablaze, though I felt suddenly cold and clammy. I'd lost a lot of chakra, but this…?

Sasori noted my confusion. "Poison," he said shortly. "All my puppets are equipped with generous amounts. A single blow is enough for me to kill you."

My blood ran cold. Shaking, I brought my hand to my shoulder and gingerly touched the spot where the second puppet had cut me. A faint trickle of blood came away on my fingers.

"No…" I breathed. _I had been so close…_

Sasori smirked. "Yes, this match was decided even before you used that…intriguing jutsu." His eyes narrowed slightly.

I bit my lip, fighting off the pain. _I was so close…_ I closed my eyes, breathing hard. Hot tears stung against my closed eyes and I fought to hold them back.

_Rei-chan, I'm sorry, I failed you._ I remembered how vehemently she'd fought for freedom; she'd never considered that she might lose, and here I had lost her final chance at freedom.

A soft prick in my right arm made me flinch. I glanced up, eyes widening to see Sasori pressing some sort of small needle into my skin.

"An antidote," he informed me. "The Leader wouldn't be too pleased if I let you die."

I nodded, lowering my eyes shyly. "Th-thank you."

He muttered an indefinite "Hn" before retreating. The Leader approached with Konan at his side; I struggled to my feet, leaning against my staff.

"Well done," he stated simply, regarding the broken puppets. "This, then, concludes our matches for today." He turned away dismissingly. Konan appraised me with her eyes, her concern over my state evident.

"W-wait!" I stuttered nervously. "Leader-sama, are – aren't you going to assign us to teams?" I remembered Hanabiki and Kaoyumi had been partnered up immediately after their battles, to Hidan and Kakuzu respectively.

The Leader's silver eyes narrowed. "Of course. However, as two involved not present at the moment, you will have to inform them yourself."

"Oh," I murmured, eyes widening. "Of course, sir."

_Reinen-chan should be pleased,_ I thought. _She's not with Itachi after all. _The thought of it made me wince; if she had been at odds with the Uchiha before, she had to be absolutely livid now. At least she had Deidara – from the brief moments I had seen him before, he seemed nice enough – for an Akatsuki. He had shown concern enough over her condition; I nodded slightly, grateful for that.

"And me?" I asked with trepidation.

"You will stay with Sasori-san," he finished with a glance at the redhead. Sasori nodded shortly but made no comment; his expression was unreadable.

The clearing steadily emptied around us; the other Akatsuki faded into the shadows to resume whatever it was they had been doing. I glanced shyly at my silent mentor, ducking my head.

"Sasori-sensei?"

He made no reaction, and I went on hesitantly. "C-can we head over to the medical ward?" After seeing her in such a mess, I needed to assure myself that Reinen was all right.

Sasori growled, "I'm not your caretaker. Can't you find it yourself?"

I stepped back. "O-of course, _gomen_." My face flushed and I hastily turned away, hurrying off in the direction of the lair without a glance back.

(-)

_-Tanakachi Kaoyumi-_

After overseeing the morning's battles, I desired nothing more than a restful afternoon in our shared room. I was still tired from my match and couldn't shake my discomfort at being somewhere new and strange. Hanabiki, however, had other plans.

"Let's head down to the training grounds," she enthused. "Besides," she added as I opened my mouth to protest, "I already asked Hidan n' Kakuzu-san and they agreed."

I sighed; I didn't want to threaten any standards our new mentors set, and so on chagrin of being called chicken – or worse, knowing them – I shouldered my bow and followed Hana outside.

We ventured to a different training ground this time, Hana weaving a trail through the forest in front of me. I hoped she knew the way; there was confidence in her steady stride, however, and soon enough we emerged in a sun-dappled clearing. Gnarled trees bent over us, branches forming a crisscrossed web through which pockets of sunlight were visible. Instinctively I scanned the surroundings, analyzing footing, dangerous obstacles, potential hiding places in a single eagle-sharp glance. The dirt was flattened with footprints; plants sprung up along the rounded edges of the small ring.

Hana nodded approvingly. "This will do."

"Where are…?" I began.

Hana flashed a grin. "I never said they were coming, did I?"

I groaned; I had fallen obliviously into her trap. "Hana-chan…"

"C'mon, this will be fun," she pleaded.

I winced, stretching my sore arms. "I'm not sparring with you today, sorry."

"Nee-chan," she pleaded, giving me a limpid emerald stare.

I was too used to her technique. "No," I said firmly, stifling a grin. "That won't work on me twice."

"Fine," she pouted. "Then I'll just have to train by myself." She quickly flipped through some hand seals: "Mud Clone Jutsu!"

An exact duplicate sprouted out of the ground beside her, sporting an identical smirk.

"Have fun," I supplied, turning and striding a good distance away. I approached a tree, taking a kunai and carefully slashing a star shape in the bark. I stepped back, measuring.

Ten feet…twenty feet…

I took up a stance, readying my bow. I notched an arrow, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. A heartbeat passed.

A soundless release and my arrow snapped forward, stabbing into the center point of the star. One, I thought, and slipped two more arrows between my fingers. I shifted my aim and struck.

With satisfying simultaneous thuds, I hit two opposing points of the design. I breathed out and reloaded.

A glance sideways revealed Hana facing off against herself, sais drawn, a maniac grin on her face. She twirled fast as lightning, blocking, stabbing with perfect fluidity.

I smiled sadly. The two of us training like this reminded me of days long past, spent out in the forest within the Tanakachi family property. Our clan had always protected a long band of wilderness bordering the village, from the days of the first Raikage. From this our family had a natural affinity for nature, having grown up around it. Our clan spawned some of the village's finest hunters and trackers; that is, we had…

I closed my eyes, forcing back the tide of memories. _Mother…Father… _My beloved forest alight with hungry flames, shinobi fighting in the trees…

_Back, back,_ I ordered myself, closing my emotions behind a floodgate in my mind.

The clan was decimated. I didn't know who remained fighting that bloody civil war behind the village walls, but I knew we couldn't return to that wishful past. Hana and I were survivors, rebels, our hearts hardened by tragedy.

I numbed the feelings of loss. I was the hunter, I informed myself. Any feeling only deterred my pursuit. I was cold. Hard. Unfeeling.

My face was emotionless as I struck the last two points of the star and trudged forward to retrieve my arrows. The throbbing deep in my heart I endured alone.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Please review! :3


	11. On the Prowl

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. I do however own my OCs.

Author's Note - Now that the girls are all initiated, what's next, you wonder? Well, let's just say the fun *coughtorturecoughcough* is only beginning! ;P

* * *

**Part 11 – On the Prowl**

_-*- Reinen -*-_

My eyes opened onto the deep crevices of a cave. I blinked slowly, groaning as a dull pain awakened in my head. Distantly I could feel burning fire in my limbs: it hurt, everything hurt.

I summoned my strength and turned my head, rewarded with a steady beat in my skull. Slowly I brought a hand to my face, massaging my forehead.

"Ow…" I moaned.

Blinking dazedly, I apperceived a figure seated cross-legged on the bed across from me, squishing something white between his hands. My eyes immediately went to his face, registering the focused look in his solitary blue stare, the drape of blond bangs across half his face.

"You're awake, finally," he grinned, noticing my stare and glancing up. "Welcome back, hmm."

I ignored him and struggled to a sitting position. My head spun and I gasped quietly, pressing a hand to the side of my face. _What...happened?_

Then my mind flashed back, and I sat up straight. _The fight…Uchiha Itachi… Damn it!_ I glanced around sharply, nearly cracking my neck. The medical ward around us was silent and deserted.

"I lost," I breathed, more to myself than my visitor.

"Impressively," he concurred. "You were fighting a losing battle from the start, hmm. No one stands a chance against Tsukuyomi." There was an oddly bitter note to his voice.

I whirled, snarling. "I didn't ask you!"

He shrugged indifferently, ignoring my irritation. "Just thought you should know besting the Sharingan is near impossible, hmm."

"Exactly," I snapped, tightening my fists. "And I'll find a way to beat him!"

"If you say so."

"What?" I growled, clenching my jaw fiercely. "You think I can't do it?"

"Well," he said, looking as if he was trying not to smile. He leisurely closed his fist around the lump of white clay, taking time in replying. "It's taken me…let's see now, four years, hmm." He nodded concurrently with his thought.

I blinked. "Wait. _You _know how to defeat him?"

He ran a hand through his bangs. "Uh…you could say that."

"Then tell me!" I pounced, rage flashing in my eyes.

He laughed. "Explaining it to you won't do anything. You have to work it out for yourself, hmm."

My frustration grew. I gave him a fierce stare, fire burning at my insides. And he was only laughing – _laughing_! "Why _not_?" I growled, fists clenching tighter, nails biting into my flesh.

The blond man sobered slightly, still retaining a grin as he regarded me. "If you don't get it, then you're probably not ready to face him yet. Fact is, what's my strategy might not work for you, and it's actually more of a defense against the Sharingan than anything else…hmm."

My shoulders slumped slightly as I let out a long sigh. He was irritating me, but he clearly had something against the Uchiha himself, and I could work with that, I grudgingly decided. More quietly, I mumbled, "There's got to be a way to beat him."

He was silent for a moment, thinking, staring at his palms. I cocked my head to the side, eyes narrowed: his hands had mouths in them, chewing greedily at the clay he held. _A kekkei genkai?_ I wondered. From what I'd seen and heard of the Akatsuki so far, I wouldn't put such an oddity past him.

He caught my stare and smirked slightly, but didn't comment. Instead I watched, mesmerized, as the mouth in his right palm opened wide and gobbled the ball of clay whole. He closed his fist nonchalantly.

"There's one way to beat an Uchiha, and that's having the Sharingan yourself," he mused. "You know, Itachi-_san_," the formality seemed biting on his tongue, "killed off his entire clan that way."

I rolled my eyes, scoffing. "Of course I knew that. I'm a Leaf nin."

"Hmm." He stared contemplatively at me. "Then what were you doing in Mist? That is where they picked you up, isn't it?"

"It's a long story," I mumbled, glancing away. My tone clearly closed the discussion; silence reigned for a moment.

"The Sharingan's a powerful ocular genjutsu," the blond commented offhandedly. "No matter how strong you or I might be, it's useless once you're caught in his eyes, hmm."

"Then just keep your eyes closed," I shot back, goaded by his words.

"You found out how hard that is, though," he countered with a bantering smirk.

I eyed him coldly. "You were watching everything, weren't you." I was certain he hadn't been present during the battle, but after my time in Tsukuyomi he had suddenly been there beside me; even through the fog of pain that had clouded my mind, I could place now his irritating drawl, a whiff of earthy scent.

He shrugged off the accusation. "You're a decent fighter, I'll admit. I wonder…" His grin broadened. "…who would win if _we_ were fighting, hmm."

I growled faintly, tensing. "Is that a challenge?"

"No need to get yourself worked up just yet," he grinned, "it wouldn't be fair to fight someone already injured."

"I feel fine," I protested with a snarl. "Stop smirking at me like that! You haven't seen the half of what I can do!"

"Maybe so," he remarked, "but I've heard your jutsu is very… interesting, hmm." His lips quirked upward. "Should be fun working with someone other than danna for once. You seem like you might actually appreciate true art."

I tensed. "What are you talking about? Who told you about my jutsu?"

He indulged me, "Kisame-danna was in here a while ago – had some fascinating story about how a little lion cub tried to murder him, hmm."

"_Lioness_," I corrected, my nails sharpening into long claws in my fists.

"Well, Lioness-chan," he continued with a cheeky smirk – I growled warningly – "your friend came in here for a while, too – Minako, I think her name was."

My heart skipped a beat. Minako – what happened in her fight? I glanced at my visitor, eyes narrowed. "How long was I unconscious?"

"A good couple hours, hmm," he figured. "It's nearly dinner time now. It's Hidan-san's turn to cook," he grimaced, "so don't expect too much."

I ignored his comment. "And Minako-chan? What happened? Is she all right?"

He only smirked at my anxiousness. "Don't ask me, I didn't see it. She can provide the details, hmm. All she said to tell you was not to worry about her, and, oh, yeah, I'm your new mentor." He held out his hand; the mouth spat out a fully formed clay figure. After a moment's observation I saw it was a crouching lioness.

"Work with you?" I sneered, raising my eyes to his cheeky expression in contempt. "I'd rather undergo Tsukuyomi a couple hundred more times!"

"Your loss, Lioness-chan," he said heavily, raising the clay figure to eye level and studying it thoughtfully. He nodded to himself, "Hmm. Never made a feline before. Looks quite nice, don't you think?"

"I never wanted to be a part of this organization. Acting _nice_ won't change that."

"Clearly you're not interested in art right now." He deposited the miniature lioness on the cabinet beside the bed. "I'll leave it with you anyway, in case you change your mind, hmm."

I glanced in disgust at the imitation before returning my smoldering gaze to his face. "Don't hold your breath."

He smirked. "Lioness-chan, I will show you what true art is, whether you like it or not, hmm."

"Stop calling me that," I growled.

He raised an eyebrow. "You haven't exactly given me a name, hmm. What else should I call you?"

"Oh?" I snapped back. "I thought Kisame_-danna_ would have told you that, too."

"Maybe he did, and it just slipped my mind," he suggested blithely. His smile was irksome; I glowered.

"Well, if you forgot already, I'm not bothering telling you again."

"Lioness-chan it is, then," he said, standing and flicking aside his bangs. "It's been fun talking to you, but I should head back and check on Sasori-no-danna. He gets lonely if I'm away too long."

I didn't answer; I would be glad of the silence. The blond paused thoughtfully before glancing back down at me.

"Oh, yeah… Before I forget, the name's Deidara." He flashed a grin. "Just so you don't strain yourself coming up with a creative name for me, hmm."

I glowered. "Thanks for the effort, Deidara-_sensei_, but you needn't have bothered. I can already think of _several_ colorful names for you."

His only answer was a smirk. "Later, Lioness-chan."

He was lucky I was still recovering, or I would have mauled him then and there. I settled for growling low in my throat as he sauntered out of the ward. When the door snapped shut behind him I sighed, running a hand through my long hair.

"Bastard," I muttered to no one in particular, shooting a glare at the clay lioness beside me. It stared back, set to pounce, eyes piercing. I considered smashing it just to show how much I cared for his stupid art – but that, I mused, would involve touching it, and no way in _hell_ I was touching something that came out of his mouth…

My head pulsed. I massaged my temples, wincing, wishing Minako was here. She had a soothing effect on me; ironic, in a way, how that fragile girl alone could tame the lioness in me.

I groaned, flopping back down on my pillows. My stomach rumbled – a reminder I hadn't eaten since early this morning, and that had only been stamina pills to carry me through my battle. I shut my eyes, gathering my strength; then in a single, semi-fluid movement I rolled off the bed and to my feet. I staggered, the room spinning around me.

I swore loudly, feeling a sort of power as my words echoed around the empty chamber. My lips twisted and I took a few more hesitant steps, throwing out my hands for balance.

I grimaced. _This better be worth it, damn it,_ I thought, beginning a slow and painful trek to the kitchen.

_-*- Hanabiki -*-_

Dinner, I soon learned, wasn't as big of a deal with the Akatsuki as I'd thought it would be. The members took turns in the nightly ordeal of cooking, and it was solely their responsibility to drag themselves down to the kitchen and eat. It made sense, I decreed after the first night. I mean, there was no way in hell I'd bother with announcing mealtime to the dozen or so residents who came and went as they pleased, often away from the lair even when they weren't on missions. And besides, who ever said the Akatsuki, a group of S-rank criminals, cared for trivialities like socializing over dinner?

I sat at the wood table, absent-mindedly picking at faults in the grain. For the first time, Kaoyumi-nee-chan wasn't hovering protectively over my shoulder – on our way in from the afternoon's training session, Kakuzu-san had called her back out. Something about chakra training; I hadn't been paying much attention.

I raised my eyes now with a smirk to my own partner. Hidan was standing at the stove, pouring rice into a pot of boiling water; he swore faintly, flecks of hot water splashing onto his arms.

"Having problems?" I drawled.

"Shut up," he hissed, stalking to the counter where he began violently shredding vegetables and meat for the stir-fry. I watched him a moment, grinning.

"You sure you don't want my help? I've got experience from cooking with nee-chan…"

"You stay away from me, stupid bitch," he warned. He was clenching the chef's knife rather tightly, so I wisely decided to let him slide for the moment.

"Hey, I've been wondering," I said after a thoughtful pause, "why'd Leader-sama put us together, huh? I mean, I guess I don't know much about the Akatsuki yet, but it seemed kind of…random."

"Probably has his reasons," Hidan grumped. "If he didn't, I would have already murdered him for sticking me with Kakuzu-baka. I guess it could be worse. Could've had to put up with that brat Deidara yammering about art all day and night. That'd make even me chop my own ear off."

I smirked at the thought. "He's the blond bitch, isn't he? Well, I guess he and Reinen can give each other hell." I relished the thought; my rival deserved an annoying partner to set her attitude straight.

"Reinen?" Hidan nodded, "Oh, yeah, the chick who was screaming bloody murder at Itachi. Ah, that'll be fun." He sniggered.

"Yeah, she's pissed at me too," I said, crossing my arms. "But you know, I think it's 'cause she's secretly lesbian. That would explain the cover-up."

"You're evil, you know that?" Hidan laughed. "Bet that's why Leader-sama put us together. So," he said with mock sobriety, "that explains Deidara-chan and Reinen. What about the other chicks? Tell me what you know about them, and I'll figure out what they've got in common."

I shrugged. "Don't know much about Minako-chan. She doesn't talk much. Probably 'cause Reinen's always up in people's faces."

"The silent type," Hidan nodded. "She'd definitely go well with Sasori-san. Maybe he'll teach her something of dealing with her partner." He smirked.

I laughed; somehow, I couldn't see the shy girl standing up to Reinen. She'd probably get trampled, poor girl. I felt a little sorry for her having to deal with the bitchy lioness for so long.

"What about your sister?" Hidan asked suddenly. "She seems like a good girl, you know? Don't see what she did to deserve Kakuzu-baka."

I shrugged. "What's there to say? She's protective of me, she's caring, she wouldn't get anyone mad – 'cept when she's in assassin mode," I smirked, "then she's the scariest thing I've ever seen."

Hidan frowned. "Well, fuck that, she's nothing like him. Except for maybe the scary part."

I laughed. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Maybe she's secretly obsessive about money, or something."

"Fuck, no," Hidan chortled. "I'd kill myself if there was a mini-Kakuzu running around."

I sniggered at the mental image of my prim sister donning a cloth disguise like Kakuzu and taking people's money. She didn't possess his strength or his commanding will – a mystery how they ended up together, I concluded.

The smell of something burning reached me, and I raised my eyebrows. "How long did you leave the rice in there?"

Hidan whirled around, cursing up a storm. On the stove, the pot of rice was coughing up a cloud of black smoke.

I stumbled out of the room before he could get his revenge on me, a hand clamped over my nose as I laughed my head off.

_To be continued..._

* * *

I decided to test out a shorter chapter this time around; this is actually just the first half of what was going to be chapter 11, until I realized it was insanely long. ;P So let me know which length you prefer!

Please review!


	12. Clash of Wills

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own my OCs.

* * *

**Part 12 – Clash of Wills**

_-*- Minako -*-_

By early evening, I was surprisingly exhausted. The events of the day caught up with me, and I hadn't the energy to protest as Konan burdened me with a tightly rolled sleeping bag and pillows.

"I'm sorry," she said with a soft smile, "this is about the best we have for you right now. You girls can't take up the medical ward forever."

"No, that's okay," I said, barely stifling a yawn. "As long as Sasori-sensei and Deidara-senpai are all right with it, I mean."

Behind me, Reinen took up her own bedroll with a grimace. I knew she'd been testy enough about sleeping around the other girls; this had to be even worse for her. I sighed, wishing there was some way I could help her; but within moments we reached our new room. With no time to speak alone, I swallowed hard and raised my fist to knock.

"Enter," came Sasori's curt voice. I glanced back at Reinen, pleading with my gaze; then I pushed open the door.

The room was exactly as I had seen it last, split between the puppeteer's and the clay artist's quarters. Sasori was at his desk, repairing a puppet and illuminated by flickering candlelight; reclined against his pillows, Deidara absent-mindedly shaped something out of clay. He had discarded his robe, and I could see the bulk of bandages through his thin shirt. I bowed politely before shuffling into the room.

"Um – should we just put these on the floor?" I asked nervously, holding up my sleeping bag. Sasori nodded without glancing up, so I set about unraveling my bedspread near the center of the room. A moment later, Reinen joined me, carefully avoiding eye contact with either of them.

I bit my lip. I had been hoping, deep down, that such a decisive defeat would have deterred her from her mood, and that her old self would return to me; Reinen, on the other hand, seemed all the more closed off. There was a jerkiness to her movements that suggested an internal struggle with her boiling anger.

_Oh, Rei-chan…_ I thought wistfully. What was going through my friend's mind right now? I was so used to her confiding in me, then bouncing back with a grin and an eagerness to move on. Why, now, did she refuse to trust even me – her best friend?

Nevertheless, it was late, and I was tired. I tugged my hair free from its pigtails, shaking back my shoulder-length locks before gratefully sliding between the covers.

Sasori spoke abruptly. "Is this too much light?"

I blinked upward, a bit surprised by his concern. Aside from the gentle glow of candles on his desk, the room was rather gloomy. I smiled slightly.

"No, I'm fine. Rei-chan?" I glanced over at her.

She stared out the open window, gaze distant. "Whatever. I don't think I'll go to bed soon, anyway. I'm not tired."

I shot her a look of anxiety; after her ventures last night, it seemed a bit much to skip another night of sleep. Reinen said nothing, but settled beside me on her mat anyway. She rolled onto her side away from me so I couldn't see her expression, but I knew she wasn't about to fall asleep.

I turned away with a sigh, my stomach knotting at the strange silence between us. She was cold; if only I knew _why…_

Anxiousness kept me awake despite my body's exhaustion. I lay a long time in the quiet, listening to my breathing and watching light dance over Sasori-sensei's focused face as he worked. Loneliness made me homesick and I closed my eyes, imagining that I was out under the stars with only Rei-chan, Haku-kun, and Zabuza-sensei to depend on.

Memories wafted through my drowsy mind, and just as I was drifting off a rustle of noise brought me jolting back to earth. My eyes snapped open on near darkness; it had to be nearly midnight, I judged. Low candles feebly fought the shadows closing in from all sides – Sasori was still awake.

I rolled over, squinting at the figure crouching over me. "Rei-chan?" I whispered haltingly.

Silence; she froze. A moment later a soft sigh reached my ears, and she murmured, "I need some air. Goodnight, Minako-chan."

Her reply was final; even if I had a rebuttal, she wouldn't have listened.

Soundless as a cat she crossed the room, and only a distant creak of noise alerted me to the door closing behind her. I lay awake in the darkness, cold and alone. Though I fought sleep for a good hour more, when I finally succumbed to closing my eyes Reinen had still not returned.

_-*- Reinen -*-_

My mind was still racing that evening with a myriad of inexplicable emotions. One thing for sure was that I couldn't stay there in the stuffy darkness. My tense muscles demanded action.

I couldn't stand the stillness outside, either; restless, I thus ventured down the empty dark corridor, treading on cat feet. My golden eyes glinted, penetrating the gloom; with confidence I guided myself into the deserted kitchen. I sidestepped the strewn chairs, making my way immediately to the refrigerator. Light momentarily blinded me as I pulled it open; blinking, I bent and began to forage through the shelves.

Dinner seemed hours ago – my stomach growled. Not that Hidan's cooking, nearly burned to a crisp, had been of much help to my hunger in the first place. I scanned past unmarked containers – no way I was risking more bad cooking – before grinning. I reached into the very back, pulling away with a crumpled package.

Unwrapping it, I revealed a set of thick meaty ribs. My feline grin broadening, I closed the fridge door with my foot and perched at the table.

_Finally,_ I thought, _real food._ I snatched up the first rib, tearing into it with my teeth. I savored the taste – chewy with an after-tang of spice – inhaling deeply.

My nose twitched at a familiar scent and I snarled faintly, eyes narrowing. A shadow detached from the doorway and approached, leaning against the back of the chair beside me. I could nearly imagine his smirk.

"A midnight snack, Lioness-chan, hmm?"

I swallowed the tough meat. "What are you doing here?" I growled, keeping my voice low but edged with irritation.

"Same as you, probably," Deidara said flippantly, hooking the leg of a chair and sinking down beside me. "Couldn't sleep, could you?"

I growled. I didn't want to face him right now, but _damn_ I was hungry… I clenched my teeth, taking another vicious bite.

"You're eating cold meat?" he asked, voice tinged with what might have been amusement. I only growled in response. "Hmm," he mused, "maybe you're more feline than I thought."

_Maybe he'll shut up soon, _I thought hopefully, striving to ignore him. If I knew anything for certain about the blond, though, this was going to be a long night...

_-*- Deidara -*-_

I leaned back, hands behind my head. I couldn't help but grin at my fortune: here was this Lioness again, the girl who was supposedly my new partner. She was irritable as hell but that just made my task all the more interesting.

I wouldn't settle for a boring partner – my relationship with Sasori-no-danna was more than proof of that. Our countless arguments about true art (often ending in danna trying to poison or maim me, which was usually counterbalanced by the explosion of some of his puppets) just proved we had something in common: a passion for our craft. Even if he still wouldn't acknowledge the beauty of the fleeting moment, and I maintained puppets served no purpose except gathering dust.

This girl and I, we had things in common too. Namely, a shared hatred of Uchiha Itachi. I wanted to know more about her, but so far she had coldly rejected any attempt of mine.

Well, two could play this game. Maybe I couldn't win this girl's friendship, but at the very least I could try my hand at cracking her shell and find the best ways to irritate her.

"I hope danna wasn't keeping you awake," I drawled. "He doesn't sleep much. You'll have to get used to him working all night, hmm."

"I don't sleep much either," she snapped tensely.

"Well, you two will get along fine then," I said airily. _Not, _I thought. Sasori-danna had little patience to deal with my antics; I knew he wouldn't tolerate the Lioness's attitude one bit. Luckily, she had me.

"What do you want," she growled.

"Hmm," I said, tapping my chin in mock thought. "I wouldn't mind getting to know my new partner."

"Stop calling me that." She folded her arms, glaring steadily at me, golden eyes flashing in the darkness.

"Sorry, then, new _apprentice_."

"Damn it," she muttered. Then she sighed, shaking back her hair. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Her abrupt change of demeanor came as a bit of a surprise, but I nevertheless played along. "All right, I'll ask the questions and you answer everything truthfully, hmm? Then you can ask me anything."

"Whatever."

I grinned, flicking my bangs out of my face. "What's your real name?"

She hesitated. This would be the test, I decided. If she refused this question, well, there was no point in asking anything else. My smirk broadened.

"It's Reinen," she said shortly, raising her head defiantly. "Toramura Reinen."

"Huh, I think I'll just call you Lioness-chan," I responded casually. "What's your favorite color?"

She snorted. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"It's called having a conversation, hmm."

Pause. "Red."

"Like blood, roses…" I enumerated thoughtfully.

"I hate flowers," she cut in coldly.

"Really? I thought all girls liked flowers, hmm."

The Lioness stared stonily at me, silent. I simply shrugged and leaned back, closing my eyes in thought.

"…Why do you hate Itachi-san?"

"Why do you?" she shot back.

"Answer my question first," I countered cheekily. She growled faintly, glancing away.

"It's complicated," she mumbled. "I can't stand his eyes or his attitude. He thinks he's so damn superior… I just hate how weak he makes me feel." Her tone was edged with bitterness. I nodded, understanding.

"So you want to prove him wrong."

"It's more than that. I won't rest until I get my revenge." Her eyes narrowed. "And you? What's your dirt with him?"

I laughed softly. "About the same as you, actually, hmm. You see," I flicked my head back, "I faced him during my initiation, too."

The Lioness lacked a retort to that. She sat there staring at me in a daze, eyes narrowed as she calculated this new revelation. "Then why the hell didn't you tell me before?" she finished irritably. "Instead of insulting me…!"

"I tried to," I pointed out benignly, "but you wouldn't listen, hmm."

She huffed, tossing her head; I decided it wise to change the subject. "So, Lioness-chan, any hobbies other than arguing with people?"

"Arguing?" She blew aside her bangs. "You're the one pissing me off!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I don't waste my time on art, if that's what you're asking!" she snarled.

"That's low," I said quietly, my voice losing its easygoing tone. I didn't care if she hurled her words at me – but to insult my art was pushing it.

She noticed she'd struck a nerve; a brazen smirk twisted her lips and she leaned her elbows on the table, leering. "You wanted my opinion on art, right? Well, here it is: it's a pointless waste of goddamn time. Oh, and your art? _It sucks_."

I clenched my teeth, fire in my eyes. "Bitch. You wouldn't know true art if it blew up in your face, hmm!"

She laughed, cold and harsh. She flung her words at me like deadly knives, dripping contempt. "You can stop acting superior to me, _sensei_. They wouldn't let you fight me; probably afraid I'd kick your sorry ass!"

My blood boiled. I couldn't take her attitude anymore; she was all claws and teeth, lashing out at everything that came into sight. Nearly blinded by rage I lunged, grasping a handful of her thick hair.

"Let go of me," she hissed as I yanked her head close to mine. I knew how painful this treatment was and relished the thought.

"You listen to me, hmm," I growled dangerously. "Maybe your attitude got you respect in your village, but here it's only going to get you _killed_, understand? And I'd gladly be the one to do it!"

"I said, let me go!" she snarled, voice rising.

I only responded by tightening my grip, lip curling. I lowered my voice. "Are you even a natural blonde?" I was furious, saying anything to irk her. I'd obviously struck a chord, for her struggles increased.

"Hell yes I am!" she snapped, twisting around in my grip.

"Then why's it black, hmm?"

She cursed. "I dyed it a long time ago, all right? Now let go – I'm not warning you again!"

I pulled my hand behind her head, out of her reach. "What're you going to do, hmm?" I taunted, voice black with anger.

She growled; unable to reach my arm with her claws, she took the next best option. I had barely a second's warning before a sharp elbow jabbed into the right side of my ribs. Pain shot up my unhealed side; I gasped, feeling a dull throb as my wound reopened.

I withdrew, swearing faintly, pressing my hand to my side; the mouth in my hand ungracefully coughed up a hairball as blood seeped between my fingers.

"You stupid bitch…" I hissed.

Reinen pushed back her chair violently, standing with fire in her eyes. She swished back a mane of hair, staring down at me. "Don't mess with me, all right? I don't have time to waste on you!"

"You know what, hmm?" I snarled. "I don't really care anymore! Believe it or not, I have better things to do than listen to your bitching! From the start I tried to be friendly, and you know what I got for it, hmm?" My eyes flashed. "Rage flung back in my face! You're on your own now, Lioness," I finished with cold finality, rising, a hand clenched to the sticky bandages. The pain registered distantly; my mind was red with anger.

"Fine," she hissed. "That's what I wanted in the first place." She turned on her heel, only hesitating long enough to snatch up her cold meal before storming out of the kitchen. I glared after her, breathing hard.

Silence fell around me, and in the sudden void my blazing emotions dwindled to ash. I coughed softly, rubbing absently at the blood trickling from my lips.

_Stupid Lioness,_ I thought, wondering why I had bothered in the first place. We had had something in common, hadn't we? I couldn't even remember what it was now. Beyond caring, I stumbled from the room with only the idea of a long reprieve.

I made it halfway across the living room before flopping down on the couch, closing my eyes with a groan.

_So much for that mission…_

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Please review! ^^


	13. Sparks Fly!

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note - Long chapter today, to make up for my absence lately! Sorry about that, it's been really hard to find time to write lately with all my coursework. And it's barely been a month of school...*mutters*

* * *

**Part 12 – Sparks Fly!**

_-*-Minako-*-_

My concern returned in the morning, when I found Reinen was still missing from her bed. I had little time to worry, however, because I soon found out that Sasori-sensei was definitely not a morning person. Upon noticing the absence of his own partner, he'd uttered a few choice curse words and, then turning to me, asked almost pathetically if I'd get him some coffee.

I took pity on him and complied. Heading down to the kitchen, I passed a surprising sight: Deidara was curled on the couch, bangs neatly blanketing his face as he slept. I hesitated before gently shaking his shoulder.

"Senpai?"

"Go away Tobi, hmm," he muttered half-consciously, rolling over. I hastily sidestepped as he inelegantly tumbled to the floor.

He sat up, rubbing his head and groaning. "What the hell…?" he muttered, glancing blearily around the room. His visible eye narrowed suddenly and he turned to me. "Where's that friend of yours, the Lioness?"

"I don't know," I murmured anxiously, "I haven't seen her this morning."

Deidara ran a hand through his hair. "Good riddance, hmm," he muttered darkly.

"_N-nani_?" Stuttering in shock, I glanced at him, eyes wide. "What do you mean, senpai? I thought you and Rei-chan-"

"Yeah?" he snapped. "What about us, hmm?"

His sudden anger made me flinch. "Nothing, I just… You're partners, aren't you?"

"Not if I can help it," he growled, getting to his feet. "She's a total bitch." Clearly he caught my horrified expression, for he added more quietly, "Don't take it personally. She and I just didn't hit it off well, hmm."

"No, I understand," I murmured, lowering my gaze. "Rei-chan…she doesn't trust people easily. She's always been cold to strangers, even sometimes friends. But lately…" I trailed off, wondering why I was rattling off my innermost fear to this man I hardly knew. I took an unsteady breath, shaking my head.

"I just don't know. She's been acting strangely. Please," I mumbled, "just give her another chance. I'll – I'll try to talk to her."

Deidara said nothing for a long moment. In the background, I could hear the clatter of cutlery and a murmur of conversation from the kitchen. Then he sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "You do that," he responded reluctantly. "I don't really want to hate her, but when she treats every conversation like a battle…"

We were talking about a stranger. I swallowed hard, nodding. "I'll do my best, Deidara-senpai."

"Yeah," he said distantly. I bowed slightly before hurrying away.

Deep down, I desperately hoped I could keep my end of the promise.

There was no sign of Reinen all morning. I searched the lair's dark corridors desperately, even scouting out the numerous training grounds. I'd stumbled upon the other girls practicing with their mentors, and Kaoyumi kindly asked if I needed their help. I declined, seeing Hanabiki hover in the background with a cold smirk. I doubted Reinen would respond to anyone but me – if even that. So, alone and despairing, I trooped back to the kitchen. I was starving, having hardly stopped for something to eat before heading out. As I reviewed a mental checklist of locations, I picked out a juicy apple and took a savory bite.

Something occurred to me. I stepped out into the hallway, peering past the branches leading off to the medical ward and the Leader's office, and, on the other side, to the teams' rooms. Off to the side was another tunnel, dusty with disuse. I couldn't remember Konan describing that place to us on our brief tour; I hurried to the mouth of the tunnel, peering within.

My eyes fell to the dusty floor and I gasped at my discovery: footprints, and they looked fresh. Carrying my snack I ventured cautiously into the darkness.

The tunnel weaved around a corner and ended in what I at first thought to be a dead end. A second look showed a crack of light ahead, and I scurried forward to find a boulder partially blocking off an entrance. I slithered through the crack, blinking in sudden sunlight.

When my eyes adjusted, I saw I was standing upon a cliff overlooking the mountainside. Trees leaned in on all sides. A familiar gray figure immediately drew my attention, however, and a cry came to my lips.

"Rei-chan!"

The blonde didn't turn around; she was perched upon a sunny rock, staring off into space. Her hair twined in the wind; she murmured, "Minako."

Carefully I trudged to her side, taking a seat beside her. My heart was thundering with the joy of finding her; but at the same time, my nervousness at confronting her inner beast grew. For a long moment I observed the peaceful scene, gathering my thoughts. "It's nice up here," I said. Reinen nodded shortly, a hardness in her features.

"What…" I began, hesitating. "What happened between you two last night?"

Reinen whirled on me suddenly, fire in her gaze. "You talked to that bastard?"

I flinched meekly. She sighed noisily, shoulders slumping; suddenly submissive, she turned away.

"I'm sorry, Minako. I'm not mad at you. It's just… I don't even know anymore." Restlessly she grabbed a small stone lying at her feet and flung it off the cliff. A panicked bird shot into the air, shrieking.

We watched the bird flap crazily into the sky above, unspeaking. There was hardly a cloud in the pale blue abyss; here, however, a storm of the spirit raged.

"I hate him," Reinen murmured more to herself than me. "I hate it here. It was so much better when it was just you and me and the world to conquer."

"Why?" I asked simply. My word hung in the air like the dew dripping from the tree leaves.

"Because then we were in control. Because we were free. Because I didn't have to live with total jerks!" Her voice rose, trembling uncontrollably. She dropped her head into her hands, breathing hard. "Because then," she finished, so quietly I had to strain to hear, "I wasn't manipulated like I was by _Satoshi,_ all those years ago."

It was the first time in years I'd heard her use that name. "Satoshi? You mean…your twin brother?"

She snapped. "Don't say that name!" Her fingers dug like claws into her head; I gently pulled her hands back, afraid she'd hurt herself. Reinen was staring off the cliff, her eyes unnaturally bright. "If you say that name…" she whispered. "If you say that name, I only think of _him_… The one I killed. The one he _made_ me kill."

I bit my lip. This was the most she'd revealed about her past since that rainy night all those years ago. In an effort to reassure her, I gently reached over and touched her hand.

"Rei-chan," I said. "Things are different now. You have me; you'll always have me." An idea came to me, and I allowed a small smile. "This is just another challenge, right? A chance for us to grow stronger. You don't want to turn that down."

"Minako…" she breathed. "Thank you for trying. But I can't do that – I can't put your life in danger. I don't want to ever lose you. History's just waiting to repeat itself."

"Hey." I forced a bold smile, disguising my own fear. "I might be small, but I'm stronger than I look." A troubled look passed through my gaze. "You of all people should know that."

She stared at me, but her eyes were distant. After a long moment she nodded, "Yes… I know I'm not the only one…"

A hand gripped the emerald amulet at my throat. I swallowed hard, trying to find reassurance in its familiar grooves; but the metal was cold, hard, uncaring. She stood, gently ruffling my hair. "Don't you worry about me," she said with a flicker of an old smirk. "I'm not through with the Akatsuki yet."

"Rei-chan –" I began, worry flashing in my eyes. I wanted to tell her what Deidara-senpai had said; but bringing up the topic now would only rekindle her rage. My heart was torn; when she'd just accepted me back, I couldn't risk that fragile bond for someone else.

I lowered my head as she walked away, feeling a pang of guilt for my choice. My silence was selfishness – I couldn't stand up and take the brunt of her anger for someone else.

I sat alone for a long time, trying to let the wilderness relieve my misery. To my right a raven cawed, perched high in a tree. The sound echoed around me. The bird Rei had scared earlier circled back to its cliff-side nest; I watched it shuffle along, pecking at the ground.

_If only I could be as free…_ I thought, sighing.

-/-

All week, Reinen and Deidara circled each other like cats. They never vocalized their feelings toward each other, though actions spoke enough of their feud. Reinen consistently avoided our room, holing herself up on her secret cliff in the evenings and feverishly training during the days. Sometimes she dragged me out to spar with her; I couldn't keep up with her fervor over the hours, however, and spent most of the time watching as she prowled alone. We hardly spoke as we did that morning, but at least Reinen acknowledged a desire for my presence.

Deidara didn't speak to me, either; his frostiness seemed directed at Reinen, however, for I rarely saw him when I wasn't with her. Whenever Reinen entered a room, he would leave, or vice versa; he always had clay at hand, but anger seemed to destroy his muse. Whenever I watched him, he would create something before violently mashing it back into a lump.

Soon I gave up on following Reinen and left her some space, quietly retreating to my own training regime except when she wordlessly approached, her hardened expression asking for a battle to relieve tension.

I could hardly stand the tense atmosphere around her, nonetheless understand how she could cope for so long. It was as though her wild mood swings had hit rock-bottom somewhere along the ride, and she was trapped within a deep pit of her own creation. Anything seemed to set her off these days – I knew this couldn't go on much longer. Sooner or later, someone was going to explode.

There were, I had to admit, some benefits to the growing distance between us. I spent time tagging along with Kaoyumi, who was surprisingly sympathetic to my plight. "I live with a moody teenager," she'd stated with a smile as we worked together in the kitchen. Kaoyumi was, among other things, an excellent cook – raising herself and her sister was her explanation for that (a nice change – Reinen had a tendency to burn things).

We immediately took a liking to each other – probably due to an understanding with our sometimes exasperating extroverted partners. Kaoyumi might have been only a year or two older than Reinen, but she was like the mother I'd never had. She fussed over my well-being when I was too worried sick about Rei-chan to do anything else; and she drew me out of my shell with gentle compassion. She was utterly focused when it came to battle, but she had a multitude of other interests as well. One evening she revealed her favorite craft – wood carving. She even gave me a tiny kitten, its contours perfectly smoothed, its eyes wide with curiosity. I cherished it gratefully.

While my new friendship served as a welcome distraction, the absence of Reinen also forced me to take an interest in my own sensei. Surprisingly, Sasori wasn't as cold as he outwardly appeared.

He didn't seem too fazed by Deidara and Reinen's silent war – his only words on the subject to me were, "Maybe he'll finally understand how annoying he is to me."

We didn't speak all that much, as we both preferred quiet; in the evenings when we were alone, he would occasionally ask me to hold some part while he screwed it in, or if I would help sand the wood of a puppet. In these small tasks, I sensed a sort of growing trust. From years of caring for my bo I knew my way around woodwork, but I learned a lot more in that single week spent with him. I discovered the one way to get him to talk was to ask a question about his art – then he could go on forever, explaining the beautiful intricacies of the puppets. They weren't simply tools for fighting; they were art, unique and eternal.

I liked to listen to him; his soft voice was soothing, and sitting together in the candlelight I wished time would stretch on forever.

-/-

Then, one morning, disaster struck. It was a rare reunion of the four of us girls at the table – Reinen had come out of seclusion early this morning, probably out of hunger. None of us broke the awkward silence; I stared down at my breakfast, not really that hungry anymore.

Deidara wandered into the room, purposefully ignoring us. I mumbled a quiet "_Ohayo_" but he didn't hear me, turning his back and fixing a cup of coffee.

The air was suddenly choked with tension. Reinen was glaring at his back, icy eyes narrowed to slits. I prayed one of them would hurry up and leave – I could hardly breathe, glancing from one to the other. Reinen stood, pushing aside her full plate.

Things might have gone smoothly. But Hanabiki was the catalyst.

"Hey, Reinen," she drawled with an icy grin, "you've been acting even bitchier than usual. Is it that time of the month already?"

"Shut up," Reinen snapped. Deidara made the mistake of sniggering. "I said, _shut up_!" she screamed, whirling on him.

"I didn't say anything, Lioness," he said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Maybe you should get your hearing checked, hmm."

Things were going downhill rapidly. Hanabiki sat there with her arms folded, smirking. Kaoyumi got to her feet. "Hana," she said firmly, "go on ahead to the training ground. I'll be there in a minute." I shot her a grateful look.

"But nee-chan, I'm not done-!"

"Now, Hana," she warned, voice dangerously sharp. Hanabiki cast her a last disgruntled look before storming out of the kitchen. Reinen and Deidara were glaring at each other, neither moving.

"What is _with _you?" Rei said in disgust. "You think you're so cool with that stupid art of yours."

"That's something you wouldn't understand," Deidara shot back coldly. "Art is for the enlightened. You're just a stupid animal."

"An _animal_ knows enough to kill you!" she snarled, digging her claws into the edge of the table. I flinched, trying to block their words from my mind. But they were real, and all the rage pent up over the past week was unleashed like cannon fire.

"I'll show you art, hmm," Deidara muttered, shoving a hand into the pouch at his side. "Your empty roars and claws are useless in the path of a masterpiece because true art," he opened his fist to reveal a small white spider, forming a hand seal before launching it into the air, "is an explosion!"

A blast of noise met my ears; I screamed, diving beneath the table as the clay abruptly exploded. A flash of fire – then I was blinded by smoke, reeling backward at the force of the blast.

Deidara laughed, his face twisted into a wild grin. "You're no match for true art, hmm!"

"Rei-chan!" I yelled, desperately searching for her. My heart leaped at seeing her still on her feet, unharmed, thrashing madly at nothing.

"Let me go!" she snarled. Glancing sideways, I saw Kaoyumi crouched behind an upended chair, holding the Lioness down with string. She rose, fists steady, but an urgency in her eyes.

"Both of you, stop this now!" she commanded, stepping between them. "You're supposed to be partners!"

"Get out of the way," Deidara ordered coldly. He was reaching for more clay; I panicked.

"Kao-chan, look out!"

Deidara raised a clay bird. "I'm teaching her a lesson, hmm. Mind your own business, or I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

_Kaoyumi, Reinen!_ I thought, heart pounding. I had to do something; my mind, however, was frozen along with my body.

Deidara raised his left hand in a two-fingered seal. I shut my eyes, waiting for the explosion to take place.

Nothing happened.

Hesitantly I glanced up and gasped. Sasori-sensei had appeared beside Deidara and grasped his wrist. His expression was livid; looking into his burning eyes made me flinch.

"That's enough, _brat_," he growled, emphasizing the derogatory name. Deidara hesitated beneath the shorter man's stare.

"Danna, she insulted my art…"

Sasori dropped his arm in disgust. "You should be used to that by now." He glanced over us all, eyes narrowing. "Both of you, stop acting like immature children. I have no patience for your petty fight." He gazed particularly at Deidara. "I expected better of you, brat. Haven't you learned anything?" At his sharp words Deidara turned away, unspeaking; his chin was raised defiantly.

"I refuse to work with her, hmm."

Across the room, Kaoyumi had tentatively released Reinen. The blonde now snapped back, "And I won't work with _him_ either!"

"Is that so," Sasori mused, eyes narrowing. He turned on his heel. "Both of you, come with me. Minako, you too."

"_Hai_," I said shakily, rising from my shelter behind the overturned table. I cast a last silent glance at Kaoyumi, hoping she understood my thanks for her efforts. She nodded before turning away, raveling her string.

I trudged after the others, watching Reinen's tense lope and wondering what was in store for us now.

-/-

A cold breeze whipped through the trees, making my bare arms and legs tingle. I tugged down the sleeves of my green sweater, nervously shifting from foot to foot. We were out in a field, long grasses rustling in the wind around us. At an order I stood beside Sasori-sensei; across from us, Reinen and Deidara remained a good distance apart.

"What now, danna, hmm?" Deidara asked, a bit disgruntled. I glanced at Sasori, hoping to read something of his thoughts in his face. He was, as always, emotionless.

"You two have some problems with each other. We're going to deal with that, now."

Reinen snorted.

"I won't have you become the next Hidan and Kakuzu," Sasori continued, ignoring her, "merely because you piss me off enough already. So, you have a choice to resolve things: put aside your differences and tolerate each other, or get Leader-sama to set you up with someone else." I glanced sharply at him in surprise. Could they do that…? Reinen and Deidara exchanged an uneasy glance.

"What's the catch?" Rei growled. It was obvious what she chose.

Sasori smirked faintly. He reached within his robe, removing not a puppet but an old length of cloth. We looked on, mystified, as he held up the slashed Sand headband and tied it around his forehead.

"Simple," he said, "a test. If you two succeed, you won't have to work together again. If Minako and I succeed, you shut up and listen to us."

I quaked as both angry shinobi turned their eyes on us. A test? Maybe Sasori-sensei could fight them off, but me…!

"Stay behind me," he murmured before turning back to Deidara and Reinen. "This is how we'll proceed. Attack us with the intention to retrieve these." He pointed to his headband. "The team that manages to secure both of the other team's headbands, without losing both their own first, wins." He regarded our opponents imploringly. "Any questions?"

"This'll be easy," Reinen smirked, dropping to a crouch. "I can do this without any help!"

"Like I'd help you, hmm," Deidara shot back, reaching into his clay pouch.

_Get ready,_ I told myself, quickly adjusting my headband around my neck before falling into position. _If Sasori-sensei uses his puppets, _I reflected,_ they won't be able to get near us. On the other hand, we'll have to watch out for Deidara-senpai's explosions._

Sasori made the first move. He withdrew a scroll, unleashing five puppets. He took up their strings, chakra glowing from his fingertips.

Reinen growled, flourishing her katana. She crouched briefly before launching herself into the fray, slashing madly. The puppets responded, blocking with their own weapons. Rei's headband flashed silver on her belt as she whirled.

_I can do this,_ I thought, gritting my teeth, summoning my courage. I had to prove I was strong, too…! I paused only long enough to grab my staff, murmuring, "Leave her to me, sensei!"

I raced between the puppets, ignored by their razor blades and hidden poisons. Reinen was a tornado of hair and steel, fighting off assault from all sides. My mind fumbled for a strategy and I did the first thing that came to mind. Slamming the end of my bo into the ground, I leaped, using its length as a spring to flip easily over her head. In midair I spun, bringing my staff down hard on her back.

Reinen crumpled, momentarily stunned; she raised her blade in time to stop a puppet from cutting her leg open. Snarling, she successfully knocked the puppet away before turning on me.

Meters away, the first explosion went off. The ground bucked beneath me and I stumbled, screaming, flinging my hands over my head. Two puppets went down, I saw, two more closing in on Deidara.

Reinen took advantage of my weakness, rushing in with her katana flashing in her fist. I twisted, bringing my staff up in time to block. My muscles tensed with the effort of holding her off; Reinen shoved against me, growling, her eyes flickering golden.

I had to stop this before she went completely feline – there was no way I'd be able to retrieve her headband that way, nevertheless beat her in this state. I hopped backward, using the space to swing my bo around and aim the end at her stomach.

She was too fast, twisting sideways in a flash and stabbing with her sword. I jerked sideways – the blade nicked my arm and I hastily forced her back.

Close combat was Reinen's specialty: in the blink of an eye she spun, kicking my staff from my hand. As it clattered away she pounced, driving me to the ground; she crouched over me, hardly out of breath.

"Sorry, Minako," she breathed, yanking the Mist headband free from my neck. I flinched; in her vigor, she nearly took my necklace along with it.

_I failed,_ I thought with a wave of despair. _I'm sorry, sensei…_

Then something occurred to me: Sasori had never said I couldn't keep fighting. Reinen rose, eyes already on her next target: a puppet sailed toward her, blades spinning from its hands.

Grinning, she rapidly formed hand signs: "Flash Fire Jutsu!" Holding out her hands, she summoned twin large balls of fire from her fingertips and launched them at the puppet. It fell back in flames; in her distraction, I took my chance.

My fist closed on her headband before she knew what was happening; she tried to twist away, but the Leaf band slipped free of her sash and I fell back, smiling slightly.

"Got you!"

Another explosion went off beside us, fire licking at Reinen's hair. She whirled.

"Watch it, bastard!" she yelled, eyes flashing at Deidara. He already had another two clay birds at hand.

He shrugged, "Maybe you should get out of my way, hmm!"

Reinen's retort faded from my mind as realization hit me. Sasori-sensei's charred puppets lay around us, and Deidara was already taking aim at him…

Ignoring the duo I broke into a run, charging back to his side. I slid to a stop beside him in time to see the other two charge. Sasori reached for another scroll; Reinen flung two shuriken and he grasped a kunai instead, deflecting the assault.

They were drawing nearer; Deidara sent the two birds flying with chakra. At this range -! They were too fast, too close!

I flung myself in front of Sasori, palms outstretched, rapidly sending chakra to my hands. A second too late my glowing chakra barrier appeared; I screamed, my hands burning raw as the explosion hit.

Panting, I gritted my teeth and forced myself to retain the shield, hands shaking, until the blast subsided. Then I dropped my bloodied palms, sinking to my knees.

A second explosion went off, this one Reinen's voice. I could distantly hear her screaming as she ran to my side. "You bastard! What did you hit her for?"

Deidara slid to a shocked stop a few feet away, visible eye wide. "You think I meant to, hmm? She got in the way, damn it!" He turned anxiously to me. "Minako-san, are you…"

"I'm fine," I managed with a shaky smile, wincing at the burning pain in my hands. I turned them over, gasping quietly: through my tattered gloves my skin was practically burned away, leaving red rawness and blood.

A flicker of movement; Deidara flinched as the Rock headband tumbled from his forehead. Sasori stood behind him, kunai raised.

"We're finished here," he said icily. "I'm disappointed in you, Deidara. The purpose of this test was to see if you could forego your anger and work together. Now you _will_ work together. I won't have another word of your argument."

Deidara said nothing, staring at his headband in the dust. Reinen crouched beside me, looking over my hands.

"Please don't fight anymore," I mumbled, tears springing to my eyes. "Reinen-chan, it's not worth it."

"I know," she answered quietly. "I'm sorry you got involved in this." She rose, blowing back her bangs and glaring at Deidara. She took a step forward. "Don't you _dare_ touch her again, you hear?" I gasped; in an instant Sasori whirled, his hand glancing off her right thigh. Reinen let out a yowl and suddenly collapsed, her leg bent awkwardly beneath her. Hissing in pain, she clenched a hand to her leg and glared up at him.

"What the _hell_?"

"I said, not another word," Sasori repeated. Chakra flickered and died from his fingers. "Don't think I'm letting you off easily. Now, answer me: can you two work together peacefully, or do I have to turn you into puppets first?"

_Please,_ I thought, giving Reinen a beseeching look; she wasn't looking at me, however. She spat on the ground, avoiding the puppeteer's gaze.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she finished with a growl.

Deidara wandered away, returning with a blue Leaf headband at hand. He held it out to Reinen wordlessly – with a jolt I realized this to be a gesture of acceptance. Rei eyed him coldly before reluctantly taking it, looping it loosely around her neck.

"This doesn't change anything," she mumbled. "I'll stay, but that doesn't mean I'll like it." I breathed out a slow breath of relief; it was better than nothing. I struggled to my feet, wincing.

Sasori returned to my side. "Come, I'll take you to the ward."

"But what about…?" I glanced back at Reinen on the ground; she looked unable to stand, nonetheless walk.

Sasori spoke over his shoulder: "You two take time to reconcile your differences. I don't want to see either of you back before noon." His eyes narrowed. "And if I find out about the slightest trace of fighting, you will have me to answer to." He strode away and I hurried in his shadow, glancing helplessly back at my best friend. _Reinen…please make the right choice this time._

_-*-Reinen-*-  
_

I was seething. Pain shot up my leg every time I tried to move it in the slightest, and now they left me alone with _him_…

Deidara stood by, unspeaking, running his dusty headband through his hands. I didn't know how long we ignored each other; Sasori and Minako had long disappeared. I growled faintly.

_That puppet bastard…_

How dare he make me suffer like this! I was only standing up for Minako, wasn't I? Was it my fault Deidara-_sensei_ tried to blow her up? I raged alone until his words broke through my thoughts. I glanced sharply at him, eyes narrowed.

"Don't make me hate you, hmm." He walked away, hands in his pockets.

I tossed my head back angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "Use your brain for once, Toramura. I'll be waiting." He resumed walking.

I growled, watching him, too, desert me here. I was stuck – the thought made my heartbeat quicken – but I refused to ask him to help me walk. No, I would endure alone, as always.

Very alone.

I lay down in the grass, eyes closed, mind flashing back to that terrified instant when I'd seen Minako jump in front of the explosion. I had nearly lost her…

Just like I'd lost _him_, so many years ago, in the same way. I fought back the sudden rush of feeling I'd pushed aside for so long.

_Naoki-kun…_ The image of his sweet face brought tears to my eyes. He was once my best friend, everything to me, and I had killed him. Now I had Minako to love and fiercely protect, but I'd pushed her away and now she had others she cared for, not just me.

And I… I was alone in this wild world, a lioness who'd deserted her pride and whose cub had learned to live on her own.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Gasp! What's Rei-chan talking about? Will the truce last, or will Sasori-danna be getting some new puppets soon? ...I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. :D

Please review, it makes Mina-chan happy! ^^_  
_


	14. Past Demons

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto; I do own my four girls.

Author's Note - A new POV? Yes, it is! :D

Attention all SoD readers: also check out the not-so-serious short story accompaniment, _Inception_, which deals with the girls adjusting to their life as Akatsuki... ;P

* * *

**Part 14 – Past Demons**

_-*-Itachi-*-_

Sunset: fire licked at the sky, the sun's rays burning low over the trees and setting the forest aflame with orange light. The first stars were appearing above, dotting a hazy canvas that was yet not quite dark. Before me, the thick forest was cut by a gently rushing stream, the waters reflecting the sun's fire. I surveyed it all, unblinking, my eyes as red as the fiery sky.

The rock at my back was cool; the wind was picking up, whistling through my dark hair and robes. It registered distantly with me but did not deter my observation of the sunset. My companion crouched quietly on a rock beside me, occasionally shifting but knowing better than to disrupt me.

I blinked. There was a commotion in the bushes and an animal stumbled down the far bank, gracelessly splashing headfirst into the river. Creamy fur submerged; the creature let out an irritable growl before her head disappeared beneath the rippling waves.

Kisame stirred. In a few long strides he crossed the surface of the stream, reaching down and hefting the animal up by the scruff of her neck. A considerably wet lioness hung limply in his grasp, fur matted, head drooping, a Leaf headband glinting around her neck. She made no sound as Kisame nonchalantly dragged her to shore.

He dropped the feline in a mess of fur, grinning toothily as he remarked, "Interesting way to take a swim, Toramura."

The lioness growled faintly; she was transforming, fur melting seamlessly into skin and soaked fabric, black-and-blond hair matted to her forehead. "Shut up," she growled roughly when she had the ability to speak. Nevertheless she lay there a long moment on her side, chest heaving, coughing out a mouthful of water.

Kisame knelt beside her, holding her shoulder steady. "What are you doing out here alone this late?" he asked considerably more kindly. Reinen raised herself up on her elbows, wincing.

"Long story short, everyone ditched me," she sighed.

"'Everyone' meaning…?"

"Sasori-san and Deidara-sensei," she said with a growl. Pain flashed in her expression. "That bastard did something to my leg. It hurts like hell."

"Where?" Kisame asked, scanning her for signs of injury. She pointed to her right leg, which was bent slightly away from her body. "I don't see any blood," Kisame noted, gently probing her leg. "And it doesn't feel broken." Reinen hissed in sudden pain and he drew back.

"If it's Sasori-san's doing," I said expressionlessly, "he probably severed a muscle. You can't move, can you." It wasn't a question.

Reinen grimaced at me. "That sounds like him, all right." She closed her eyes, forming a hand seal. "I'm tired and I'm hungry… So if you don't mind, I'm heading back to the lair." Fur rippled down her arms.

"Wait," Kisame said, chancing a glance at me. "You're in no shape to travel. We'll take you back."

I gave a tiny nod. We were finished here now; I closed my eyes, releasing my hold on the Sharingan. Reinen seemed too tired to protest Kisame's offer. She simply closed her eyes, reversing the changes to her body.

"I'll carry you on my back," Kisame decided, reaching over his shoulder to move his giant sword.

I stepped forward. "I'll do it," I contradicted, making Kisame glance up in surprise and Reinen narrow her eyes at me.

"You sure, Itachi-san?" he asked. "She's not that light, you know."

Reinen growled faintly, "Hey."

I ignored her. "It's not my body that's growing weaker, Kisame-san," I uttered quietly, an edge to my tone. He nodded.

"Right, then." He offered his arm to Reinen, helping her to her feet. She leaned heavily against him, panting, face streaked with pain. She clearly wasn't altogether pleased with this treatment, but in her state she had little choice. I turned around. Kisame hefted Reinen onto my back and I caught her behind the knees, stumbling a step forward at the sudden extra weight. Her arms looped around my neck loosely, her breath hot on my skin.

"Got her?" Kisame asked.

I said nothing, taking a careful step forward unheeded. My mind flashed back, suddenly, to another evening like this, a small boy perched on my back. "_Nii-san, will you train with me again some time?"_ the voice echoed in my mind. Wide, innocent eyes peered around my shoulder, the black hair so like my own framing his face.

_"Sure…"_ I remembered my smiling reply._ "But I'll start getting assigned missions soon, and you start at the academy tomorrow, don't you? We won't have as much time to ourselves anymore…"_

That was another lifetime ago. I shook my head slightly, discarding my memories of childhood.

I shifted my grip slightly. Even if I didn't have Kisame's stature, I could easily take Reinen's weight. I carefully traced a path along the rocky shore; Kisame fell into step beside me, and I didn't need to look to know he was eyeing my every movement, poised to take over if I so much as stumbled. My eyes flashed red – I wasn't about to lose my footing now in the growing darkness.

"Itachi-san?" a voice murmured in my ear. From the corner of my eye, all I could see of Reinen was a shroud of wet blond hair. "…thank you."

I said nothing, though a tiny smile quirked at my lips. I walked on.

She leaned her head against my shoulder, breathing soft; were it not for the slight shift of movement before she spoke again, I would have thought her asleep.

"…What were you doing back there?" she asked quietly.

I paused thoughtfully before answering. "Watching the sunset."

She twisted around, regarding the fiery skies above. Her wet hair brushed my neck and I nearly flinched – it was like ice. "It is pretty," she concurred, "like…an explosion." Her voice was distant.

"I thought you and Deidara-san never agreed on anything," I commented wryly.

She tensed slightly at my words; then, giving in to exhaustion, she slumped back against my shoulder. "I guess you heard us arguing, too, huh," she mumbled. "I didn't really give him a good first impression, did I?"

Her question required no answer; we lapsed into silence, traveling through the forest.

"You must be tired, Lioness," Kisame grinned across at us. "I haven't heard you yell at Itachi-san once."

"Hmm," she merely growled at his teasing. "Maybe I am. At this point I'm beyond caring about anything, really." She paused. "I'm honestly surprised you're being so nice to me. Everyone else seems to hate me right now. I thought you would, too, especially after…" She trailed off. She was referencing our battle, I knew.

"I must apologize," I said. "By all accounts, you were supposed to fight Deidara-san. Even I…thought that was for the best. After he was wounded, however, a fight was out of the question."

"He was hurt?" Reinen asked in surprise. She swallowed hard and glanced away. "I shouldn't have…"

"Deidara, he's a good kid," Kisame said to bolster her. "He'll bounce back in no time."

"Are you sure?" she mumbled. "I mean, I think I really ticked him off…"

"Heh, he's always fighting with Sasori-san anyway," Kisame said. "This is nothing to him. Those two are at each other's throats every day over their difference in opinion about art – next thing you know they're patching up each other's wounds and speaking civilly again."

"He did say something about art," Reinen concurred softly. "I don't really remember what it was – I just yelled it was stupid and worthless, I think."

"Ah, there's your mistake," Kisame grinned gently. "Never insult an artist's work, that's your first lesson around here. Mind, he and Sasori-san aren't the worst – Kakuzu and Hidan are _always_ trying to do each other in. You should consider yourself lucky you have someone reasonable."

Reinen remained silent, thinking this over. She stirred slightly. "You might be right…he said something, before he left, and it was bothering me… I didn't understand." She shook her head, sighing. "I think I do now. I acted like a total bitch. Not just to him, either… To Minako-chan," she blushed, "to you two."

Kisame shook his head, "Don't worry too much about it, Lioness. We've all been there, adjusting to a new life as a fugitive."

"Hmm. Problem is, I'm not sure I want to be," she sighed. "I'm not ready for this. Being around all of you makes me feel so inexperienced. Minako – she's too young to deal with this. I'm just…" She trailed off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you all my problems."

"Considering you were yelling them out to the world this morning," Kisame smirked.

Reinen buried her head against my shoulder, her eyes closed. "Forgive me, please," she mumbled. "I just wish I could start this over."

"Lioness," I spoke up softly, "we're not the ones you should be asking that."

She paused a long moment. Then, so quietly I nearly missed her next words,

"…I know. Thank you."

She exhaled softly against my neck, and as we approached the Akatsuki lair I sensed by the evening out of her breath that she had finally succumbed to sleep.

_-*-Reinen-*-_

_"Satoshi-nii-san," I murmured, "please, don't do this."_

_The angular features of the blond teen turned in my direction, his blue eyes hardened. The look on his face scared me then; he was so impassive, cold as the steel knife that hung from his belt._

_"Then what do you propose, Reinen?" he growled, his voice ice. "We have no choice. The village is counting on us to eliminate this band of criminals. The only way is to assassinate their leader – take off its head, and you kill the beast."_

_"Nii-san," I snapped, fire flickering in my eyes; I shook my head vehemently. "It's impossible – going in there is suicide!"_

_"Are you not ready to die for the village?" he growled back. "Mind your manners, sister. I was put in charge of this mission, not you."_

_"And you're the one who messed it up!" I nearly screamed. "You might have been made chunin for your strategic skills, but you're still an arrogant thirteen-year-old!"_

_Fury suddenly flashed in his eyes. "What do you know?" he hissed. "If we don't act now, the village will suffer. Is that what you want, Reinen? Disgrace and the responsibility for so many deaths? The Toramura clan could never show its face again!"_

_I stepped back as though slapped. "Nii-san," I murmured. "This isn't like you. Maybe you or I can take that sort of direct combat, but not Naoki-kun! Please, at least, send him away. I don't want him to get hurt!"_

_Without warning a burly paw snapped out, long steely claws glistening inches from my cheek. "Silence," Satoshi growled, amber eyes flashing. "Don't let your feelings for your teammates distract you from our goal – haven't you remembered any of your training?"_

_His sneer invaded my mind. Seeing red, I lashed out. "Satoshi-nii-san, if we go in their camp, we won't make it out alive! You know that. Are you willing to sacrifice your teammates, your own sister and your best friend, for that?"_

_He regarded me stonily before turning away. "The question is, are you?"_

_I was breathing hard. "No. I won't let you do this. I'll go in there myself if I have to – alone. I won't let you sentence him to death!"_

_A breeze rose in the evening air, whipping Satoshi's spiky bangs across his eyes and bringing a familiar scent this way. He was coming, I thought, my heart skipping a beat as it always did at the familiarity of his scent. I turned away, smiling to greet the small figure racing toward us. I didn't miss Satoshi's last words._

_"_Then do it_."_

_He strode away, hand gripping the hilt of his knife; I forced aside our argument and my rage as Naoki slid to a stop beside me, raising brown eyes flecked with gold to my face. Lengthy brown hair framed his gentle features, the bold Inuzuka fangs almost garish on his cheeks._

_The Inuzuka and Toramura clans had always had a rivalry similar to cats and dogs. However, there was something different about Naoki – he was quiet and gentle, unlike the rest of his boisterous clan; and we – along with Satoshi – had instantly bonded from the moment we were assigned together as genin. He was my best friend, and yet I wished we could be…something more._

_Naoki had always been fragile; his clan had hesitated to give him a nin-dog of his own, fearing his body couldn't take the stress of their signature combined physical techniques. Despite this, what I admired in him was what made him different – his compassion, his intelligence, the way just seeing his face brightened my day._

_"Do we have a plan?" he inquired. Hikaru, a speckled brown and white puppy, bounced excitedly at his feet._

_"Yeah," I said carefully. "We attack tomorrow. For tonight, we should set up camp and rest…I'll take first watch." I avoided his gaze, already planning what I would do. I prayed he didn't hear the thunder of my heartbeat._

_I would pull off this assault alone if necessary…to protect him._

Sunset:_ my mind flashed forward to the fiery night. Alone, I lay in wait on the edge of the enemies' camp, peering in from the bushes. A fire burned low in the center of the clearing, beside which crouched a tired man poking at the flames. Cloth tents lined the clearing, dark and silent._

_Soon the lookout was drifting off, and I found my opportunity. I crept into the camp, low to the ground and soundless; I prowled into the tent I knew to house the leader of this band of criminals._

_My golden eyes flashed as I searched out my prey in the dark; a startled gasp rose in my throat as movement flickered from the corner of my eye, and bright light burst through the darkness._

_I brought up my right arm in time to block as a voice cried, "Lightning Fury!" My skin burned; I screamed, feeling electricity effortlessly slice through my skin. My arm dropped uselessly, blood welling from a dozen jagged stripes; I stumbled, blinded by pain, and my opponent lashed out. A fist connected with my chest and I went flying backward, reeling from the tent out onto open ground. I rolled onto my stomach, gasping for breath, clutching my right arm to my chest. In a daze I saw thieves rising up from their tents, weapons at hand, greed in their eyes; the broad-shouldered leader stared coldly down at me._

_"What do we have here?" he sneered. "A puny genin trying to stop us?"_

_I spat out blood, saying nothing._

_"All right lads, you know what to do." The crowd advanced, faceless shadows in the gloom. I growled. "I'm warning you-"_

_A sharp cry cut me off. _"Fang over fang!"

_A whirlwind cut through the surrounding crowd; the thieves fell back, shouting, some tumbling limply to the ground. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of the twin twisting turbines._

_"Naoki-kun…" My heart swelled. We were safe now – his surprise attack had essentially dissolved the opposition._

_I rose unsteadily, good hand gripping my katana. "Naoki-kun, over here!" I shouted. He switched direction in midair and landed beside me on all fours, panting, hair draping his eyes. He coughed slightly before raising his head._

_"Rei-chan, you all right?"_

_I nodded; Hikaru skidded to a stop beside him with a small yip. Their combined presence gave me confidence, and I straightened my shoulders._

_"Surrender," I said fiercely, "or else we won't hesitate to kill all of you!"_

_The leader chuckled. "Big words for one who's outnumbered. Is this the best Konohagakure can send after us? The Akuma clan should be offended." He raised his burly fists, forming hand signs._

_"Farewell, little genin."_

_I gasped, remembering the strength of his first assault. We couldn't take anything more. "Naoki-kun!" I screamed. "Run!"_

_We took off, darting through the crowd. I slashed wildly at the shadowy thieves, snarling, katana red with blood. I searched desperately for a way out, but they were closing in on all sides, blocking off any escape. I heard the hum of lightning behind us; the leader of the Akuma clan was gathering pure electric energy in his fist, a maniac grin coating his face._

_"Die!" he roared, charging after us, fist drawn back. I screamed, seeing lightning jaggedly leaping from his hand. We were trapped, surrounded -!_

_Hikaru howled, the sound lost in the high-pitched scream of crackling energy. With nowhere to go I turned, facing down my attacker, bracing myself. Then at the last second a dark blur passed in front of me – I gasped as Naoki flung himself in front of me as a shield._

_I couldn't do so much as scream. A blinding flash of light – then sudden repressive darkness. The Akuma leader stood back triumphantly, fist raised._

_"N-Naoki," I whispered, staring wide-eyed at him. The next instant my expression changed to horror; he crumpled, coughing up blood, his chest torn open and bloody._

_I fell to my knees beside him, gently cradling him. "Naoki-kun, no!" I gasped, my mind and body frozen. _Do something,_ I screamed at myself, but I was too stunned to react._

_"That's one down!" roared the leader, summoning more energy to his fist. I tensed – a shadow appeared suddenly above him, and Satoshi dropped silent as a tiger behind him. A flash of silver – the man hadn't even the time to cry out as he thrust his blade through his neck._

_The leader of the Akuma clan fell, leaving Satoshi soundlessly standing. His eyes were ice; I couldn't look at him, my eyes on the weak boy in my arms._

_Naoki somehow managed to smile through bloody lips. "Rei…I'm sorry…"_

_"No, don't talk," I choked out, seeing him struggle for breath. "We'll get you a medic, Naoki-kun, just hang on…you're going to be okay."_

_"No." His hand closed around mine, gently, weakly. He coughed, rasping, "Leave me, Rei. I just…I just want you to know…" His voice was growing fainter._

_Tears were running freely down my face; Naoki's hand dropped from mine just as he murmured, "I...love you..."  
_

_It was though I'd taken the blow, lightning gouging through my chest. My heart had been viciously torn to shreds. I threw my head back, screaming my agony at the full moon; Hikaru joined me in a mournful howl for his lost master._

_In my daze, I lost track of our surroundings; the thieves had disappeared into the forest, fleeing the death of their leader. Satoshi approached me, alone._

_"Reinen," he said quietly. I snapped at his words._

_"Leave me alone," I hissed, eyes flashing golden. "It's because of you he's dead, the only one I could ever love!" I took a step back, trembling, blinded by emotion. I couldn't stay – I couldn't face him!_

_I ran into the forest, branches whipping distantly at me, a trail of tears glistening in my wake. An animalistic scream tore from my throat as I raced on, alone._

"Naoki-kun!"

I sat up, panting, soaked in sweat; wildly I scored my surroundings, disoriented by darkness. I had been lying on the floor. A tangled blanket lay at my feet.

_A dream…_ I curled my knees to my chest, struggling to control my breathing. I was shaking, clutching my legs, haunted by my own screaming.

_Why…why here, why now?_

Something stirred in the darkness and I tensed, head jerking up. My eyes flashed an animalistic gold; I growled faintly as a figure rose and padded across the room, crouching beside me.

"Lioness?" A familiar scent – Itachi. "You screamed. Are you all right?"

There was another figure fumbling in the darkness, and a moment later I blinked as candlelight burst through the gloom. Kisame was seated in bed, staring blearily over at us. "Something wrong?"

"No," I gasped, trying to gather my composure. "I'm fine…sorry for waking you." I pressed my hands to my forehead, struggling to dispel the memories assaulting my mind. I didn't want to think of them, my teammates. They were nothing to me now; then why did they haunt my dreams so?

Kisame got up and stumbled out of the room; Itachi remained at my side, staring unblinkingly at my face. I glanced away, uncomfortable.

"A nightmare?"

I nodded slightly.

"You spoke a name…Naoki, I believe." His words weren't a question and I was glad; I couldn't answer him. Itachi finally looked away.

I sighed, lowering my hands. "Can I ask you something?" I murmured, exhaustion tainting my words. He didn't dissuade me, so I went on: "Have you ever done anything you seriously regretted – and had it, you know, come back to haunt you?" I wasn't even sure if my question made sense.

Itachi tensed. "Yes," he replied guardedly. Silently he considered a moment longer, before softly continuing, "Listen, Lioness." He shifted onto his knees, regarding me with his piercing stare. "Every shinobi has seen and done things they can never speak of to anyone. Such is part of our duty. It doesn't matter if we be Akatsuki or the Hokage."

I shook my head slowly. "This is different," I murmured. "Naoki-kun…he was my best friend and I…" I swallowed dryly, clenching my fists. "I killed him," I whispered.

My words hung in the air; it was the first time I fully admitted it aloud, and my heart beat faster at the revelation. Itachi stared at me, emotionless.

He closed his eyes. "A long time ago," he murmured, "there was a man I could say the same of. He is dead, by my hand. Reinen…we may not be able to forget their faces, but wallowing in regret will only bring you down. A shinobi must always live in the present; the actions of yesterday are gone forever, and in our line of work we never know if we will see tomorrow." He raised his eyes to me.

I nodded. His words bolstered me, as unexpected as they were. _Itachi…_ I smirked. I had thought him a cold wall designed to obstruct my path. He was, in the end, still human. We all were.

I combed my fingers through my bangs. "Well," I said with a quiet laugh, "I never thought you would be the one to turn me around."

He offered what might have been the thinnest trace of a smile. I grinned back, tiredly, before gathering the blankets around me.

"See you in the morning, m'kay?" I mumbled, leaning back against my pillow.

"Good night," he concurred, and the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was him heading back to bed.

_-*-Deidara-*-_

Sunlight blazed brightly in the kitchen. I squinted against its glare, stumbling about in a painful stupor. My wounds – still healing – ached brutally after yesterday's battle. With a groan I flopped down at the table, mumbling thanks as Minako handed me a steaming mug of coffee.

She smiled gently. "Any sign of Rei-chan yet?" Concern edged her tone.

I yawned. "No, didn't see her come in last night, hmm. If anything happened to her," I grimaced, "danna's gonna kill me."

Minako's eyes widened, and I hastened to correct, "I don't mean anything did happen to her. This is the Lioness we're talking about, after all, hmm."

"Yes," she agreed softly, "the Lioness." She lowered her eyes and I wondered at her sudden change in demeanor.

"Minako-chan? Something wrong, hmm?"

She glanced up quickly, flushing. "N-no, it's just that…" She sighed. "I really hope she starts acting like herself again. I'm worried sick about her."

"I'm touched," a voice stated wryly from the doorway. We both whirled; Minako let out a tiny scream.

"Rei-chan!" She flung herself at the blonde, who only smiled and wrapped her arms around her smaller form.

"Hey, Minako-chan, long time no see," she joked, embracing her tightly. She drew back then, eyes falling on me.

I offered a guarded grin. "Hey."

"Hey," she echoed, approaching. She stared down at me a long moment, unspeaking, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. Finally she lowered her gaze with a sigh. "I know I've been a real bitch to you," she muttered. "You probably don't believe me, but I'm not always like that…"

I glanced at Minako; her eyes were shining at her friend. "It's not as hard to believe as you think, hmm," I murmured.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I just wish I could start over from the beginning…" she trailed off, sighing.

"Okay."

"Huh?" She glanced quizzically at me.

I extended my hand, repeating, "Okay. Let's start over, hmm." I flashed a smile. "I'm Deidara, pleased to meet you."

She hesitated before taking my hand. "Toramura Reinen. But you can call me," she smiled faintly, "the Lioness, if you want."

"You got it, Lioness-chan," I chirped; she cast me an exasperated look and laughed.

Itachi appeared in the doorway, observing the scene as he pulled his hair back in a ponytail. "This isn't something you see everyday," he commented.

"No, it isn't," Minako agreed, a broad smile playing at her lips.

"_Nani_?" I protested, mock-glaring at them. "What are you talking about, hmm?"

Minako giggled. "You two, not killing each other."

I exchanged a glance with Reinen; we both burst out laughing. Suddenly our war seemed so stupid – what had we been fighting about, anyway? We were partners now; hating each other wouldn't change that fact, so why bother?

The Lioness flicked back her hair, still smiling, and ventured over to the counter. She set about making herself some coffee, adding over her shoulder, "Coffee, Itachi-san?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Reinen, acting civil to Itachi? I glanced at the Uchiha, wondering what I was missing here.

"No, thank you," he answered. "Is there any tea?"

Reinen glanced around. "Um, not yet. I can make some, though." She gestured to Minako and whispered something urgently to her; Minako pointed her in the direction of the kettle.

I sniggered quietly at the Lioness's lack of culinary knowledge as Minako helped her prepare some tea. Meanwhile Itachi took a seat next to me, his eyes boring into my head. I wasn't eager to be angry this early in the morning, so I merely grinned at him.

"She's forgiven both of us in one day. Think she hit her head or something, hmm?"

Itachi didn't even blink at my joking banter. "She has changed since yesterday," he murmured. "She has finally begun to let go of her past."

"What are you talking about, hmm?" I asked, glancing over at the distracted girls. They were apparently debating types of tea leaves. I turned back to Itachi.

He stared steadily at me. "She may be your age, but in ways she is still very inexperienced. More than anything, I think, she needs someone to understand her."

"How-?"

"She spoke to me last night. Kisame and I were the ones to find her – after you abandoned her."

His words stung; I glanced away, muttering, "Not like she gave me a choice, hmm…"

"Deidara," he said quietly, "she wants you to trust her. She needs someone like you to rely on."

"And if you know all this," I snorted, "why can't you be that person?"

He didn't answer immediately, as Reinen set down a cup of tea in front of him. "There you go," she muttered. "You're lucky I didn't burn anything this time."

I snorted. "Lioness-chan, you can't burn tea, hmm."

"Shut up," she mumbled, but her eyes were nevertheless bright as she took a sip of coffee. Setting down the mug, she headed off to prepare her own breakfast.

Itachi glanced back at me, lowering his voice. "Because that is the difference between us," he murmured. "You both thrive on emotions. That is why the Leader and I both placed you together. For as much as I can read her mind, I could never be a part of her world." He absently ran a finger around the rim of the teacup, silent; then just as abruptly he rose, taking up the drink before drifting out of the room.

I shook off the absurdity of his words. Itachi never spoke to me like that – as though we had some sort of mutual understanding. Surely he knew I hated his guts…! I shook my head, bemused.

It wasn't often Itachi dropped his veil of cold indifference. I didn't know how she managed it, but somehow the Lioness had pierced his defenses and made him actually concerned about her well-being. I set aside the matter for contemplation later: I would badger her into telling me, if I had to.

For now, though, I only smiled and surveyed my crazy new comrade.

To be continued...

* * *

But will the peace last? :D

Please review!


	15. This Means Business!

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, however, I do own my girls. At least until they find out I do, and hunt me down... *shifty eyes*

* * *

**Part 15 – This Means Business!**

_-*-Kaoyumi-*-_

That morning, we were summoned by the Leader for our first mission. When our excited orange-masked escort skidded into our room, panting, "Leader-sama told Tobi to tell you to come immediately…" the butterflies only began to take flight in my stomach. As we wandered the still-gloomy corridors in his bouncing shadow, Hana casting me a bemused stare with one fine eyebrow cocked, my nervousness only grew.

This was it – another test. The week of training had flashed by; it seemed only yesterday the two of us had been captives, anxiously penetrating these dark catacombs, wondering at our fate. Now, it seemed, we had found our destinies.

I was surprised when Tobi led us not in the direction of that darkened throne room where we had first sighted – if you could say that – the figment behind our operations, but past the medical ward to a plain door. He knocked twice before a cold voice answered from within – "Enter."

Tobi bowed himself out, leaving Hana and I to enter the room alone. I blinked upon darkness, one hand still on the door, before discerning a desk lying across our path. The Leader, shadowy as always, sat high behind it, framed by piles of paperwork; the familiar figure of Konan hovered beside him, offering a smile. I stepped into the space in front of the desk, bowing politely; at my side, Hana mimicked me. My heart thundered in the enclosed space.

The Leader paid no time on trivialities; he slid a folder forward on his desk, beginning coldly, "As you two are former members of the criminal organization Kurotokage, the Black Dragon, it is only appropriate that this mission falls to you. Our informants have revealed that the leaders of Kurotokage are negotiating with rebel groups in the Rain village, to form alliances, we suspect. Such a thing would prove dangerous – they could overthrow the unstable situation in our village if they gain enough forces. Thus, we need you two to return undercover and monitor the situation."

I knew, from our own mentors, that the Leader was actually also the head of the Rain village; thus, Kurotokage proved a real threat to his authority. It puzzled me why he would send us – part of the Akatsuki – instead of Rain shinobi, who would usually take a village-related mission. Wouldn't they?

My confusion must have shown on my face, for Konan spoke up. "Kaoyumi-san, is there a problem?"

I bit my lip, trying to formulate my query into something understandable. "Well…doesn't this have less to do with the Akatsuki and more with the Rain village? Shouldn't one of their shinobi take this mission?"

"I understand," the Leader said, eyes narrowing. "You do not feel allegiance to this village."

I hesitated; "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean any disrespect-"

"I did not expect you to," he spoke over me. "However, this is a unique situation. While I may send Rain shinobi undercover, they cannot infiltrate Kurotokage's side – as you two have already done. As well, the village has only recently recovered from civil war – much as the Cloud village struggles right now. Sending shinobi could potentially jeopardize stability if they were to turn traitorous…"

He stared evenly at us. "On the other hand, the Akatsuki are loyal to no village but the organization; thus I place confidence in you to analyze the situation. You shall leave as soon as you are prepared. Once you have assured your positions in Kurotokage, I have instructed Hidan and Kakuzu to take position as liaisons back to me. You will report everything to them; they should arrive in the Lightning country in a week. Any questions?"

"Let me get this straight," Hana said. "We're heading back to Lightning, and you expect us to keep an eye on the situation and stop any unwanted alliances."

"For now, you will remain only as spies," the Leader warned. "Until we see a change in the situation. It is not only Rain that is endangered; forces could destroy Cloud or any other ninja village."

"You can count on us," I said, bowing slightly. "Hana-chan?" I glanced to my sister, and she nodded. As one we turned on our heels and swept from the office, faces set.

My heart pounded. _We can't fail this!_

_-*-Minako-*-_

Ever since that morning, everything seemed oddly unreal. I was floating on clouds, seated in flickering candlelight, absent-mindedly polishing the limbs of a puppet. My gaze constantly drifted across the room to where my best friend and Deidara were conversing as they hadn't in, well, ever. I could hear her laughing, high and clear, at something he said; a clay bird hovered over his palm. The long-forgotten sound was like music to my ears, and a small smile touched my features.

I was drawn back to earth by a voice beside me. "Minako-san."

"Hmm, sensei?" I glanced over at Sasori, still partially in a daze.

"How are your hands?" he asked quietly, it seemed, out of the blue. Brow furrowing, I dropped the cloth I'd been cleaning with and flexed my hands.

"Um…fine?"

He reached over, grasping my hand and flipping it over in his own; heat rushed to my face at the sudden contact. Oblivious to my reaction he scanned the healing burns on my palms and nodded slightly.

"We'll begin your training shortly," he said, withdrawing.

I spluttered, "Training, sensei?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What did you expect? It's not all free time around here. Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san spent all last week training with their partners."

"Oh," I said, bobbing my head. "Of course." My eyes went to Deidara and Reinen, and I wondered if they would be doing the same.

"Your chakra," Sasori mused, "is nothing like anyone else's. It would be interesting to see what you can do with it."

I blushed. "Um, thank you?"

He turned back to his puppets. "As a healer, I'm sure you already have a grasp on chakra control," he muttered. It didn't seem to be a question; I nodded anyway. "Judging from that shield you made, and the exploding ball of chakra… Increasing your control would only enhance your abilities further."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"You have very good defenses already. You seemed to have less control over your offensives."

I considered; my two major attacks, the windstorm and said exploding chakra, were extremely exerting. I knew I probably couldn't perform more than one of each without time to recover in between. I ducked my head. "You're right."

"Of course I am," Sasori muttered. "That's why we'll be working together. Out of all the Akatsuki, I have the best chakra control. I can teach you, but only if you are prepared to work for it."

"I'm ready," I said bravely.

Sasori-sensei didn't answer; his focus was on the puppet in front of him, but there was the faintest trace of a smile on his face.

_-*-Deidara-*-_

"Danna's taking Minako-chan to the training ground this afternoon," I said, leisurely reclined at the kitchen table. The Lioness sat across from me, finishing a meaty meal. This didn't stop her from narrowing her eyes suspiciously as she ran her tongue over her lips.

"What's your point?" she growled.

"Just saying, maybe you wanted to do something as well, hmm." My hand drifted to my bandaged side. "I want to see how our abilities match up, but Sasori-no-danna won't be pleased if my injury gets any worse." I grimaced; his words rang in my head. He'd sworn that if he saw me so much as starting a fight, he wouldn't let me out of our room for a week – I grudgingly had to admit he had a point. Our brief battle yesterday had overexerted me as it was.

The Lioness shrugged vaguely. "Whatever you want to do," she mumbled. "I can take a day off from training."

I raised an eyebrow, foregoing comment. There were dark circles beneath her eyes – she was, perhaps, as tired as I was. I smirked.

"You know, I never got to see Minako-chan's fight." Reinen growled warningly; ignoring her, I flicked back my bangs and continued, "I'd be interesting to watch them training, hmm."

"You're sure Sasori-san won't mind?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long as we don't distract them," I shrugged. "He gets mad at me all the time. It might look scary at first, but he's really harmless, hmm." I paused, before adding nonchalantly, "If you learn to dodge his poisons, that is."

The Lioness snorted. "He's the least of my fears."

"Oh? Then what are you afraid of, Lioness-chan?" I asked quietly. She shot me a glare, but was silent for a long moment.

"Nothing," she said coldly. "I have no fears."

I let her go. No need to start another argument.

We headed down to the training ground together at an unhurried pace, and when we reached the open field – where, so recently, it had been us warring – our partners were already in combat. Minako had a long wooden bo staff at hand – Sasori faced her empty-handed, gaze cool.

I settled among the grass, leaning up against a tree; I gestured for the Lioness to sit beside me, and after observing the scene a moment longer she did. She crouched like a cat on her haunches, eyes glinting golden as she surveyed the unfolding battle. I had come to notice this peculiarity: my theory was these eyes of the feline enhanced her vision, sort of like the Sharingan in a way, or the scope on my left eye.

I glanced away from her, absently scooping clay from the pouch at my side as I watched the fight. At first Sasori and Minako circled, neither making an offensive; then Sasori-danna lunged, chakra flickering from his fingertips.

Minako hastily blocked, spinning around with admirable agility. Her speed matched that of the Lioness, if not surpassing her entirely; in an instant she was countering with an assault of her own, swinging out with her staff. She was trying to keep danna out of reach, I deduced, for a single blow from his chakra-infused hands could prove deadly.

This match intrigued me. Danna hardly forewent his puppets for more physical jutsu – heck, he was usually hidden away inside Hiruko. There had to be a reason for it; at the moment, however, it was beyond me. I lowered my eyes to my fist, squishing the clay between my fingers. Then I fed it to the mouth in my hand, wondering what sort of art I should create.

It was a cloudless day – there was hardly a breeze rippling across the field, the sun blazing in the deep blue sky. I tilted my head upward, enjoying the caress of sunlight. There was an eagle circling over the mountains; I decided to make a bird.

I held out my hand and the mouth spat out the clay tingling with chakra. I sensed Reinen was watching me; I glanced up at her, smirking slightly. Her reaction to my unique jutsu was mere indifference; her gaze lacked any sort of disgust or amazement. When I swiftly formed a tiny bird and held it out for her inspection, however, she offered a small smile.

"This is your art, huh?"

"It's only the beginning, hmm." I winked at her. "The real art is the instant of beauty when the clay explodes… The second of thrill, of glory before it fades to nothingness."

She closed her eyes, turning her face to the sun. "Hmm," she murmured faintly. "Maybe I'll appreciate it more when_ I'm_ not the one you're trying to blow up."

I laughed unabashedly. "Everyone's a critic, hmm? But death by my art… That would be the most glorious way to go, I think."

"Do you always start conversations with death?" she asked bitingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," I mused, "we haven't talked about your opinion on art, hmm." Getting an idea, I collected another ball of clay from my pouch and proffered it to her. "Why don't you make something?"

She glanced from the clay in my hand to my face, frowning. "I don't think so."

"C'mon," I pressed playfully, "don't worry, I haven't put my chakra in it. It won't blow up on you, hmm."

"What makes you think I have any talent with this stuff?" she scoffed.

"Just try it, hmm."

"You'll laugh."

"Of course I will." I tossed the clay at her and she caught it on reflex, grimacing at the moist texture squishing in her clenched fist.

"What do you want me to make?" she sighed, resigned.

"That's up to you. You're the artist, hmm."

She narrowed her eyes at the clay, compressing it between her palms. "I'm warning you," she muttered, "say one thing wrong and I'll shove this stuff down your throat."

"Ah, that wouldn't be a good idea," I chuckled. She glared at me, and I sobered. "I'm serious. My chakra reacts to the clay – if I did swallow it, I'd turn myself into my own work of art, hmm."

She snorted. "Sure. We're back at death again, you know." Her countenance wasn't quite as vicious, however, as though she was daunted by this truth; I smirked.

"So," I changed the subject, "what do _you_ think of art, hmm?"

Her eyes were trained on the clay in her hands; she rolled it between her fingers, shaping something. "I never really thought much about it before," she muttered. "I'm not really a creative person."

I held off a biting remark, grinning as I bit my lip; luckily for me, she was still studying the clay as she went on, "I guess art, for me, isn't very traditional." She leaned back. "I'd say it's more like…swordplay." Her lips twisted at a smile as she considered her theory. "Yeah. You see, each stroke is carefully calculated, but in the whole it's something beautiful to watch, the graceful movements, the thrill you get from the sound of clashing swords – knowing you're toeing a fine line between victory and mortality." She laughed. "I'm sorry, I brought us full circle again, didn't I?"

"Hmm," I said, watching her. She had a faraway look in her eyes as she described her craft, an almost placidness coming over her tense features. "I know what you mean. You feel it, don't you – the ecstasy of the moment."

She nodded, her eyes drifting away. "Everyone always thought I was crazy," she murmured. "Even when I was a genin back in the village…I was always obsessed with battle. I live for that passion, that excitement, those moments that seem to extend forever."

I laughed. "Lioness-chan, I think you and I will get along just fine, hmm."

"Just wait until you see my art," she warned, holding up a clay figurine.

I leaned in, forcing myself to study her creation with a degree of seriousness. I couldn't stop myself from smirking, however, as I raised my eyes to her.

"Lioness-chan, what's that supposed to be…hmm?"

"It's a cat," she defended. "See the triangular ears?"

"Yeah, but where's the rest of its head?" I sniggered. She swiped at my head and I ducked, bursting out laughing.

She regarded me a moment, disgruntled, before shaking her head and grinning. "That's the last time I make art with you!" she said, feigning hurt, chucking the deformed clay at my head. I pulled it out of my hair, pouting.

"Lioness-chan, that's not very nice…"

"You're one to talk," she shot back. "How many times have you tried to blow me up, huh?"

"Only once that I can remember, hmm," I said honestly, tapping my chin in thought.

"Then your memory's faulty. I recall it was at least twice."

"When's that, hmm?"

"That time in the kitchen, then when we were fighting Sasori-san and Minako-chan," she recited.

"That last one was an accident," I defended, flicking back my bangs. "And how many times have _you_ threatened _me_, hmm?"

"Fine," she sighed, "so neither of us can really judge what's nice and proper."

"Well, it's definitely nothing _you_ do," I snorted. "You're about as far from it as can be."

"Hey, sensei, I can too be nice."

"Then prove it." I smirked at her. "Say something nice to me."

She frowned, considering. "Well…um… Your art is…nice…"

"Thank you," I smiled. "But you don't sound like you mean it. Say something sincere."

"Be _sincere_?" She smirked. "It's one or the other, sensei. Do you want me to be nice or tell the truth?"

I shook my head, amused. "Try to be both. I won't laugh at you this time, promise, hmm."

She sighed and turned away, her long bangs blowing out with her breath. "Fine, fine, just let me think a minute." She paused, chewing on her lip.

I returned my attention to my clay work as she formulated a response. I was carefully scoring stripes on a feline – after the way my previous lioness had turned out, I wanted to try another cat. "Is it really that hard?" I murmured sardonically.

"Shut up," she growled.

"Ah-ah, that's not nice, Lioness-chan."

"Look," she snapped, "I don't usually deal with trivialities like this. I kill first and ask questions later – and right now you're making that sound _very_ tempting."

"Have some fun for once in your life," I supplied. "Just try it. Say anything."

"You're annoying."

"Thank you," I smirked. "That's danna's favorite phrase, too. You should come up with your own."

"Okay," she growled, "how about you're an irritating, self-centered – stop smiling at me!"

"Are you describing me or yourself, hmm?"

She uttered a few choice curses. I smirked blithely at her, enjoying this way of irritating her. Really, she was far too uptight.

"All right, I'll help you out," I surrendered with a grin. "Hmm. You're pretty strong. And you're skilled with a sword. You've been training for a long time, I bet."

She stared at me, taken aback by the sudden praise. My grin broadened. She pursed her lips, growling, "I trained under a swordsman of the Mist."

"Like Kisame-danna, then? I can see that, hmm." I nodded slightly, opening my hand. The tiger was finished; I held it out to her, grinning.

She tensed, eyeing the crouched feline; then she turned away with a low growl. "It's good," she muttered distractedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Problem, Lioness-chan?"

"It's nothing," she mumbled. "Just forget it, okay? I said your art was good. Is that enough for you?"

I set aside the tiger before flopping down in the grass, mindlessly staring into the blue abyss above, hands behind my head. I let the matter go: the Lioness was reaching her limit, and I didn't want to push her to the edge again. We had an understanding, sort of; even if she didn't want to talk, I had the means to pressure her again later until she cracked. A smile played at my lips at the thought.

"Your hair," she said abruptly.

"Hmm?" I glanced over at her; she didn't quite meet my eye, playing with the strands of grass at her feet.

"It's much nicer than mine," she mumbled, a peculiar note to her voice – she had dropped her air of fierceness and, for a moment, seemed almost humble.

She brushed a hand through her own bangs, allowing a faint wry smile. "I never really have time to care for it, I guess. It's all rough and split ends. And half of it's still stained black from when I dyed it, a long time ago…" She trailed off with a bitter laugh, then seeming to remember her point she sobered. "But yours, it's like gold… It's beautiful," she finished quietly.

I absent-mindedly twined strands of my long hair around my fingers. It was true, in the sunlight it had a certain glow… I closed my eyes, smiling.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment, hmm."

Reinen didn't answer immediately. In the distance, I heard the hum of chakra as the fighting continued out on the field.

"Lioness-chan?" I murmured, lazily opening an eye. She glanced at me.

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but…why don't you take the dye out? Your hair would look much better that way…hmm."

"You think so?" she murmured, fingering her bangs. She sighed, "Well, even if it would, I'm not sure… It's a reminder of sorts, you see."

"What of?"

She shook her head, "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Okay." She took a breath, falling back in the grass beside me. I watched the proud outline of her face as she spoke. "It was about five years ago when I left the Leaf Village. I hated my memories of that place… I wanted to start over, to change, to be someone else. That's why…" she hesitated, "I did it. It's a symbol of who I am now. If I get rid of it… I'm not sure I'm ready to face my past yet, when it's been nothing to me for so long."

"And have you changed?" I inquired curiously.

She sighed heavily. "I don't know. I used to think everything was different now, but… yesterday, it made me realize how close I was to repeating my past mistakes. I don't want to hurt my friends again. I don't want to _be_ hurt…"

She had cracked. I didn't know how it happened, but suddenly she was pouring her heart out to me. I didn't know what to say at first; her voice was raw with emotion, yet softer than her usual sardonic growl. Here was this girl, this valiant Lioness, revealing the fear deep in her heart.

_Is this what Itachi-san had seen in her?_ I wondered suddenly. The thought of her speaking so openly to him irked me for some reason. Hadn't he been nothing but the source of her anger and pain, the one who had stared her down with his cold eyes and penetrated her soul?

I had a sudden desire to comfort her and reached out, brushing my fingers gently through her strewn hair. She glanced sharply at me, her fierce self again; but then she sighed, features softening.

"Maybe," she mumbled, "I'll fix it someday."

"Hmm," I said. "Keep it black if you want. The contrast is kind of artistic, actually."

"Yeah…" she sighed, eyes drifting away.

I hefted myself onto my elbows, wincing at the faint throb in my side. "Hey, Lioness-chan."

She glanced up at me.

"Sensei?"

I grinned at her. "You should let me do your hair sometime. I'll find something artistic to do with it, hmm."

She eyed me warily. "You better not mean setting it on fire."

"I'm hurt that you'd think that." I drew myself to a sitting position, grinning. "I won't blow up your hair, promise. Don't you trust me?" I smiled convincingly.

She snorted, shaking her head. "Never."

"Shouldn't say that. Nothing lasts forever, Lioness," I smirked. "Though danna's of a different opinion, hmm."

She laughed softly. "I guess I can give you the benefit of the doubt. Although," she added with a smirk in my direction, "Don't count on trust, either. I'm watching you very carefully, Deidara-sensei."

"Good luck with that, hmm," I grinned. "What if I said I won't do your hair until you trust me?"

"Then you'll be waiting a very, very long time," she grinned, closing her eyes.

I shook my head, laughing, falling back in the grass beside her. "Your stubbornness is impressive, hmm."

A noise made us glance up; danna and Minako were leaving the field, their curious gazes lingering on us. "Are you coming?" Minako repeated, head bowed shyly.

"_'_Course we are," I said, sitting up a little too quickly. I gasped as my side flared in pain and spots dotted my vision. Reinen's hand clenched on my arm.

"Sensei?" she murmured, voice sharp and questioning. She managed to ease her expression, however, and her icy eyes appealed me with a sort of concern. I smiled at the thought.

"Nothing, hmm," I responded, regaining my feet on my own. "Just a little dizzy, that's all." She didn't believe me, I saw clearly in her face, but she nodded and released me. She walked in my shadow as we exited the clearing; once Sasori and Minako's attention was diverted, however, I brushed my hand over the bandages on my side, stifling a wince. Still not healed – how I hated that.

In a quick stride Reinen drew even with me. "Sensei…" she began hesitantly, and I noted she was staring at my wound. Finally she turned away.

"Once you've recovered, sometime… I'd like to fight you."

I smiled. "Looking forward to it, Lioness. Hmm."

To be continued...

* * *

A bit of an introduction to the next phase of plot... but whatever could Kurotokage be up to? :3

Please review!


	16. Eye of the Serpent

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. I do own my girls, so if for whatever reason you want to borrow them, please ask first. ;)

Author's Note - Finally! I can count on one hand the days of semester left ... unfortunately, exams are right afterward. *facepalm*

* * *

**Part 16 – Eye of the Serpent**

_-*- Hana -*-_

I sighed.

The dusty road in front of us was the same for miles ahead – not a town in sight. All around us, there was nothing but craggy rock and the occasional clump of wild plants, the blowing of dust and tumbleweeds. In the distance, mountains rose dark and menacing through the haze.

"This place didn't change at all, did it?" I muttered unhappily.

Kaoyumi chastised me. "Hana, we _just_ got here - and you're complaining already."

I shrugged. "Sorry." I wasn't altogether sincere, however, and turned my attention back to our surroundings.

It was all so very dull. I blew out a long breath, watching my reddish-brown bangs fly out in front of my face. Then I tossed them out of my eyes thoughtlessly, a faint smile overcoming my features as I recalled my parting encounter with my new "mentor". Hidan and Kakuzu had already been informed of our joint mission in the Land of Lightning; their involvement wasn't until another week or so, once we had settled into our roles as spies, so as not to arouse suspicion. I hadn't really expected any kind of send-off from the duo, who cared little for us and even less for each other.

So it came as a welcome surprise when Hidan ventured into my room, taking up a perch on my bed as he watched me pack. Kao-nee-chan had earlier scolded me for being disorganized – she, of course, already had her single bag packed and ready – and left me to gather my equipment and my patched dignity. Not that I had much of it in the first place.

Hidan watched me lazily, making no effort to help as I grabbed the articles scattered over the floor. I'd never been too fond of cleaning, and cared less about the state of my living environment; I was lucky that Kao-chan hadn't killed me yet for that particular tendency of mine. I regretted my negligence a little, now, crawling on my hands and knees to retrieve some kunai that had somehow gotten under my bed.

"Hey, it wouldn't kill you to help a little bit," I growled, resurfacing beside him. Hidan opened one eye lazily; he had been reclining against my pillows, hands behind his head.

"Sorry, what did you say, bitch?"

I planted a hand on my hip, advising audaciously, "You should watch your mouth when you're talking to a girl holding sharp objects." I flipped the kunai in my hand casually, light glinting off its blade.

"Whatever. You should know by now I can't die – or maybe you're stupider than even I thought."

"Maybe you can't," I acknowledged, voice lowering dangerously. I caught the kunai and deliberately ran my finger along the tip, drawing blood. "But even so, it's going to hurt if I ... liberate you from certain body parts." I grinned wickedly.

Hidan snorted. "You know, I'm gonna start calling you the _snake_-bitch. You can't be fully human – no one's that evil." Nevertheless he sat up, eyeing my kunai with slight apprehension. My smile broadened.

"Well, then, Medusa and I have that in common."

"That, and being fucking whores," he muttered.

Still smiling, I held the tip of my blade to his neck. "Ah, ah – only the Lioness is allowed to call me that."

He raised an eyebrow, ignoring the imminent threat to his life pressing against his throat. "I thought you hated her."

"Well, you're not very perceptive, then," I drawled huskily, leaning in closer. "She's _my_ lesbian bitch, you know?"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Spare me your weird sex fantasies. The lioness-bitch'll have your head if she hears you."

"On a silver platter," I grinned, returning to my packing. It was a while before he spoke again.

"Hey, it's gonna be no fun around here without you," he said, grimacing. "Just me and my baka of a partner. Who'm I supposed to talk to, huh?"

"Aww, you're going to miss me?" I simpered. "I guess the snake-bitch has another male victim."

"Shut up," he growled, color rushing to his cheeks. "I just said it would be fucking _boring_."

"Well, you could always plot to murder Kakuzu-san." I paused. "Don't tell nee-chan I said that, though."

He ignored my offer, staring thoughtfully around the room. "Seems like it's been a lot more than a week," he commented offhandedly. His gaze flicked back to my face and with his usual charm he added, smirking, "Don't die out there, all right? I don't need hell from Leader-sama or your sister."

His concern made me grin. "I'll try not to. Although I _would_ like to see Kao-nee-chan kick your ass." I sighed in mock wistfulness, casting about the room. I had everything I needed; I shouldered my bag with a grunt.

"Guess I'll be seeing you soon enough," he said, standing as well. "Until then, don't cause too much trouble without me."

I smirked. "You'll survive the week without me," I offered with fake sympathy. "Until then ... this will have to tide you over." And, quickly standing on tip-toe, I pressed my lips to his. His purple eyes widened; before he could react further I turned away, flouncing for the door.

"Later!" I chanced a glance back and smirked at his shocked expression; satisfied with my work here, I pushed open the door.

Hidan recovered enough as I was leaving to shout after me.

"That better not have been fucking _poisoned_!"

I grinned now, recalling how easy it had been to toy with his mind. I'd left my actions up to him to interpret – it would be amusing to see his reaction when we next met, for surely he wouldn't forget such an incident.

Snake-bitch indeed.

I glanced once more around the plains of Lightning, shifting my shoulders to ease the growing ache from the bag swinging at my side. I hated traveling...

"We're nearly at the rendezvous point," Kaoyumi murmured, drawing my attention, lowering her voice slightly as she referenced our goal - Kurotokage. "Let's hope they don't mind us disappearing for a week. We'll have to be careful."

"You're telling me?" I asked irritably. "You forget I'm the master of deception, nee-chan. Don't you lose your nerves and blow our cover, all right?" I eased my words with a smile; Kao shook her head, lips pursed.

"Hana, please."

"Okay, okay." I turned serious; brining a hand to my brow I squinted at the horizon. "Look, there's the village coming up – _Hebi_."

Kao took a breath. "Ready, then? Our first mission."

I flashed a grin. "Bring it on." I bit down on my left index finger, tasting blood; then, rolling up my sleeve, I swiped it the length of my right forearm. "Summoning Jutsu," I proclaimed.

A puff of smoke, and the familiar weight of a coiled snake around my right arm. My smile broadened as the young tree viper raised his head, tongue flicking out to taste the air, green scales glinting.

"Good to see you again, Hito-kun," I chirped. Hitonomi wasn't a battle animal, unlike my three-headed summon, but he made for good company. During missions, he helped me pick up on information – and just because he was small didn't mean he didn't have venomous fangs that he'd gladly sink into any enemy.

The viper hissed faintly; absently I stroked his forehead and he burrowed into position, coils faintly squeezing my arm, head resting against my wrist. I tugged my sleeve down over him so that only the faint emerald glint of his head was visible.

"Okay, nee-chan." I glanced over at her, grinning, "Now I'm ready."

Kaoyumi didn't seem at all phased – she was already in assassin mode herself, her eyes narrowed, her face a hardened mask. I was the spy, but she was a cold killer, set to strike at any moment with her arrows. Together, we were the fiercest duo of sisters known in the Land of Lightning.

And now, I figured, the Tanakachi sisters were part of the Akatsuki. That revelation had little effect on me – it was nothing more than fact, a way of survival. I knew to Kaoyumi this was nothing more than duty; perhaps our allegiance had been reversed, but we would act no differently. Kurotokage was simply another facet of our identities, another layer of skin we had to shed to grow anew.

I was confident we could get our information – the extremist sect's plans regarding an alliance with the Rain rebels – in no time. It struck me with some pride that the Leader had selected us for a mission so soon after our initiation – Reinen and Minako had yet to meet his expectations. That one-up on my rival made me grin slightly, relishing the thought of flaunting my victory once we returned. Hey, she spent enough time ranting about her oh-so-superior inner beast – surely I could have this one feat to my name. And as for her partner, that shy girl Minako… It puzzled me why she was in the Akatsuki in the first place. She was clearly terrified out of her wits; had Reinen somehow dragged her into this mess? Yet, the Lioness claimed she hated the very idea of the Akatsuki. What, then, incited those two to join?

I pushed the matter from my mind – this wasn't the time to dwell on our cohorts. Nevertheless, I knew one thing: Kaoyumi and I were the ones with experience in this domain. We had to show ourselves as strong, as experts in our crafts.

Hebi Village rose up out of a craggy valley in front of us. I stopped on the ledge, boots toeing the drop-off to hard stone far below, eyeing the sprawl of small dwellings twisting snakelike in the valley. Kaoyumi hovered a careful step back, watching me apprehensively.

I turned to her. "Shall we?"

We picked a careful path down the slope: a well-worn ledge ran around the cliff, winding slowly downward. Kaoyumi led the way, a sharp eye on her footing; I followed her footsteps, thinking of our mission.

_Find out their plans. Don't let Kurotokage know your allegiance with the Akatsuki._

It was simple enough; the problem was, information didn't circulate easily in Kurotokage. You were told only as much as the mission required; we weren't even permitted to know the other members, associating only with our chosen division. I worked within the Infiltration and Assault Division; Kaoyumi, the mysterious Assassin Division. From what she told me, her group hardly even spoke to one another – the only other member she knew by his name and not much else.

Kurotokage was spread out, but it was nevertheless cleverly centralized in this small village. Here everyone knew everyone – any stranger entering the village could be immediately pinpointed. As well, the villagers had no idea of the criminal organization they housed within their walls; this way the group remained inconspicuous and thus all the more deadly. All divisions had their headquarters either within the village or its outlying districts; the main center of operations, too, I suspected, would be somewhere around here. To find our information we would have to somehow infiltrate the elite…

As well, the village housed the rendezvous location – a local tavern where, upon returning from missions, we reported to an agent. It was here Kaoyumi planned we return, as this, I realized, would be a good way to inform ourselves and it would only seem we had been undercover for the past week, waiting for a chance to return to surface after our last assault.

Soon the swinging wooden sign for the _Flower and Serpent_ came into view, adorned with a faded representation of a jade snake coiled under a white lily. Kaoyumi pushed open the creaking door, and I was close on her heels.

Musty darkness assaulted us, tainted with the familiar odor of drink. There was a clatter of glasses from where the barkeep was cleaning up at the counter; round tables clustered about the rest of the room, some ensconced deep in shadow. Kaoyumi peered about; being in here always made her nervous, I knew, but now her back was ramrod straight and her hands clenched at her sides.

"There we are," she murmured, angling for the table in the far corner. A shadow hunched there, surveying the nearly empty tavern. We passed the other sullen customers before reaching the corner; we stood a moment, unspeaking.

The figure stared at us, absently tracing the rim of her glass; then she smiled faintly, bringing it to her lips. "Welcome back."

I recognized that voice; with a grin I took the invitation to sit, hooking a chair with my boot and sinking down, elbows on the table. Kaoyumi joined me a hesitant moment later, and I gestured for the bartender.

"Tatsuya-chan," I drawled languidly. "Long time no see."

She nodded curtly; she now leaned in to the light, and I perceived the strong-set jaw and cold green eyes of my associate. A coil of dirty-blond hair had come free from her hood and dangled in front of her eyes. She didn't bother to push it back.

The bartender arrived beside our table, and I ordered myself a drink – this place, at least, I knew to have the good stuff. I cast an inquiring glance at Kaoyumi, but she shook her head. The server disappeared, and I turned my attention back to our companion.

"You disappeared over a week ago," Tatsuya continued in that low, disinterested tone. Her eyes narrowed. "We searched for you. We all thought you were dead – or worse, captured."

I remembered the Cloud shinobi who'd attempted to attack us before the Akatsuki swooped in. Our good old village would stop at nothing to see us – and the rest of the rebels – dead. I smirked, "Nah, they couldn't get their hands on us – stupid bastards."

Tatsuya didn't answer to that. "Then where were you? Your mission wasn't that dangerous. We expected you back in two, three days."  
Kaoyumi leaned forward. "After the first Cloud ninja showed up, we couldn't take any chances. We took to the mountains. I apologize for the lack of communication – there's no contact out there."

That wasn't a complete lie, I mused. We had indeed been in the mountains – but in Rain territory. Tatsuya was nodding.

"I see," she said, concluding the matter. "We've all seen the result of your mission, but you'd best report details to Ayame-san. Dismissed." She pushed aside her drink and rose. "Hanabiki. You will find us in the usual place."

With that Tatsuya adjusted her hood before striding out the door; the brief burst of sunlight was nearly blinding before the room fell into darkness once more. Kaoyumi and I exchanged a glance, unspeaking.

There was to be no more talk of Akatsuki, of our mission, or even sisterhood, I knew. Now we were rebels in opposite divisions – conversation was all but forbidden. There was no telling, even, who might be listening. With a last look at me Kaoyumi rose, leaving me alone in this place. My drink arrived and I took a long draught, thinking.

Ah. My old teammates. Or more like associates – we were a division, but we worked apart. On occasion we collaborated, as Infiltration and Assault, but most often it was safer to stick to yourself. Tatsuya was, like me, a young spy and warrior. Ayame was captain of our division.

A position of some power, I reasoned, a slow smirk quirking my lips. I had nearly forgotten our _wonderful_ superior. Surely she knew something of Kurotokage's leaders, having to report our missions and dish them out.

She would be my first target.

I drained my drink and rose, heading off to find my old companions. The dusty route winding around the sunken houses was familiar, and before long I reached an expanse of cliff. I tilted my head, surveying the craggy rock; several dark crevices hung above me, deep and gaping like wounds in the stone. Smiling, I gathered myself; in a quick succession of leaps I ascended nearly invisible outcroppings, moving by memory alone, landing at the head of a high cave. Behind me the village lay silent and small; I raised my eyes to the darkness. Hito tightened on my arm, and I knew of their presence before they appeared.

"Tatsuya said you'd come," a voice murmured, and I perceived a figure with silver-streaked hair leaning lazily against the rock wall. Kichiro – he had to have been hiding himself with genjutsu, because surely he had not been there a moment ago. I returned his faint smirk with my own.

Tatsuya appeared in the cave entrance, arms crossed, eyes hooded. These two both exhibited cool confidence, a necessity when it came to this expertise. I tossed back my head, eyes narrowing.

"Where's Ayame-san?"

A familiar tingle at the back of my neck informed me of a chakra presence, mere seconds before a shadow dropped from the sky. A lanky woman rose from her crouch, flipping back the short red locks that fell into her sharp face. Her eyes skimmed me over once, a cold smile curling her lips as she stood, one hand on her hip.

"Well, look who decided to come slithering back to us," Ayame drawled.

_-*- Minako -*-_

I flopped down on my bedroll with a sigh. Thus far that afternoon, Sasori-sensei had had me summon my chakra in small amounts, just enough to envelop my hands as I would when healing; using this, I could attack or block and it would train me to better control my chakra, he said. Never mind the smaller amount of chakra used - I was exhausted enough from constant concentration and from fighting him off. I closed my eyes, fingers aching. It felt so good to lie down…

"Minako-san." My eyes snapped open; Sasori was staring down at me thoughtfully.

"_Hai_, sensei?"

He held out his hand. "Could I see that staff of yours for a minute?"

"Oh, sure." I slipped the length of wood free from my sash, sitting up and passing it to him. Hesitantly I added, "Is something wrong, sensei?"

"No." He ran a hand thoughtfully along the smooth grain, turning the bo over in his hands. "There is a way to increase your offensive," he commented suddenly, handing it back to me.

"Oh…?" I waited for him to continue; a moment later, as I expected, he went on thoughtfully.

"It would be a simple matter to insert a blade into the end, about this long." He held his fingers against the wood about a foot apart. "I could show you how to fashion it so that it would be easy to flip open and closed in battle to strike enemies unexpectedly."

My mind flashed back to all the hidden mechanisms of his puppets – he was an expert on this subject. My face warmed. "You'd do that? Really?"

He shrugged, "I could teach you." His eyes didn't meet mine, but he continued softly, "What I have seen of your skill suggests it would be no difficulty for you – the question is merely if that is what you want."

"Of course," I stammered, "That sounds great. Thanks so much, sensei."

He rose, businesslike once more. "Then we will work on it tonight. Now, however, I believe dinner is nearly ready…"

I nodded, content to sit back once more and reflect on the day's long training.

_-*- Reinen -*-_

Deidara decided we should take a short cut on the way in, which actually ended up taking us longer to get to the front entrance. This, however, I guessed, the bastard had done on purpose, for as soon as Sasori and Minako were out of sight, he slowed and turned to me.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, hmm," he began abruptly. I merely blinked and narrowed my eyes slightly at him.

"And you can't ask me around the others?"

He ignored my question, rubbing at his head. "Lioness-chan, what's ... what's up with you and Itachi-san?"

My eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?" I snapped, a bit too quickly, as he shot me an amused look.

"Well, last week you told me you hated him. Then this morning you were acting all nice and everything..."

"I thought I already told you I was starting off again," I growled. I caught myself; no need to get angry so soon in our friendship. Turning away to give myself space, I took a slow breath.

"What were you two doing last night, hmm?"

I froze. My heart was suddenly pounding – how did he know? Itachi couldn't have told him about our secret exchange in the dark. _That bastard,_ I thought, snarling faintly, _I had told him about my past in confidence!_

Deidara raised an eyebrow at my reaction. "I knew something was up," he grinned. "Tell me. What changed your mind about him? Do you ... _like_ him?"

I stared at his smirk, my mind slowly catching up. It was as though I'd been doused in icy water – he thought the complete opposite than what I'd feared, but after the initial wash of relief I realized the implications of his words. "Wait, no – it's not like that," I growled, color rushing to my face. "We just – had an understanding, that's all." Irritably I shook back my hair, glaring at Deidara.

"You're sure?" he pressed. "You seemed pretty close to me."

"I made him_ tea_," I growled. "It's not like we're dating – God forbid. I still don't like him any. Let it go." My eyes had narrowed further at the summoned images of the Uchiha in my mind. There were two sides to him, images I couldn't quite grasp as coexisting – the man I hated with a passion and the one who had raised me from my burned-out anger last night. Yet, they were the same person: I couldn't fully hate him, nor could I tolerate him. I refused to allow myself to dwell on it any further than that; I knew it would drive me insane.

Deidara sensed the resolve in my words and wisely let the matter go. "If you say so, Lioness-chan," he murmured with his typical wryness, but I noticed, as we trekked on in silence, that his shoulders seemed considerably less tense.

When we reached the entrance we were greeted, surprisingly, by Kisame.

"Lioness," he said with an inclination of his head. "I was just looking for you."

My stomach tightened; what did Itachi want with me now? Guardedly I explained, "I was watching Minako's training."

He nodded. "You look ready for a battle yourself. Would you mind a quick spar?" He touched the hilt of the huge sword at his back. "We can head indoors, if you'd like."

I gave a small sigh of relief that, for once, this had nothing to do with Itachi. In all honesty, I was ready to fight – in respect of my wounded sensei, however, I hadn't pressed the thought of training.

I chanced a glance at Deidara, who only grinned. "Only if I can watch, hmm," he said, answering my unasked question. I grimaced.

"This'll be the second time, you know. That's an unfair advantage."

"Hey, no hard feelings, Lioness-chan," he said lightly. "Soon as I'm in good shape you can watch me fight whenever you want." He winked and I turned away, growling.

"Let's go," I said to Kisame, adding a quiet "bastard" under my breath, loud enough for Deidara to hear. He only smirked.

The indoor training room was designed for when the land's wild tempests prevented any action outside, or for simply when we preferred to fight in seclusion. The cavernous chamber lay low in the lair's catacombs, where fires burning low around the room were the only source of light, albeit a chill hung in the air, and every sound was magnified within this protected membrane.

I took a slow breath, falling into the familiar position with feet braced apart, legs coiled, one hand resting on the pommel of my sword. I unsheathed the flashing metal in one swift, elegant stroke, a faint smile touching my lips at the exhilarating rush of sound. With it came pounding adrenaline: this was it, a fight, finally.

Across from me Kisame adopted a similar battle stance, Samehada held out in front of him. Neither of us moved for a long moment as we analyzed.

I knew it would be difficult to strike him, the broadness of his sword easily able to counter my blows – past experience reinforced this. But that wasn't what I was looking for. Maybe my strength wasn't enough to penetrate his defenses – but as I had seen before, the lioness's agility could surmount any cumbersome swing of that sword. This time, I had to bring out that catlike speed in my sword technique.

I was ready to dance.

Closing my eyes, I focused my energy; I glanced up, golden gaze flashing as I analyzed my prey. And ... _now_!

I sprung, launching myself into a quick assault; Kisame blocked and the force reverberated up my arms. I grinned, spinning around, attacking again. Each blow I calculated in a split-second, whirling, stabbing, flashing like lightning. Kisame's brute force diverted my strokes as though batting away my claws; his razor grin fuelled my passion.

I brought my sword down hard on his own, pushing him downward; then I pushed off, using the momentum to propel myself in a flip over his head. I landed in a crouch and struck out at his unprotected back, but in a second Kisame swung around, defensive again.

"Not bad, Lioness," he commented. Then as my katana glanced off his own he swung out; I leaped backward, the sword narrowly missing my head.

I fell to a crouch again, snarling, rushing forward in a whirlwind of steel. He mirrored my movements, sidestepping and arcing Samehada back toward me. This time I had no time to dodge; as the bandaged blade loomed down on me I brought my own sword up to block, grimacing as the effort jarred me. I pressed my other hand near the tip of my blade, using it as leverage to hold him off, panting. The huge sword hovered mere inches from my head.

"Well, well," he grinned. "Your strength is admirable."

"Yeah, well," I panted, "so is yours!" Gritting my teeth, I whipped my leg up into his torso; he stumbled back with a grunt and I leaped away, arms aching.

I grimaced – it had been a long time since I'd fought an opponent like this. Usually I could overpower anyone with my feline strength; but I was no match for a swordsman of the Mist. This was just like fighting Zabuza-sensei all those times... I could imagine it was him, my teacher, grinning down at me, wielding a humongous blade. Kisame hefted Samehada and charged again.

We whirled, colliding again and again, both fighting for an opening. I grit my teeth, panting, sweat leaking along the edge of my brow – his physical strength was unsurpassable! I was fighting merely to keep the wicked spikes of his bandaged sword from tearing my skin, nevertheless return the assault. I twisted, struggling, my katana flashing in my hand.

It was then that he caught my blade on my downward stroke and with ease twisted it up and over my head. Unable to match his height, my grip slipped – the katana clattered from my hand and he raised Samehada to my neck, grinning toothily.

"Good fight, Lioness."

He withdrew and I too went to collect my sword; I was breathing hard, yet I couldn't help but grin slightly even at the loss. This had been only a friendly battle; I had no reason to hate him either, unlike his partner, as he had only ever shown kindness to me. I had to keep training, for one day, I vowed, I would be just as strong a fighter as Kisame-san.

"Thanks for the match," I grinned, sheathing my sword. Deidara was leaning against the wall in shadow, lazily applauding us; I rolled my eyes at him and then froze.

There was another figure resting in the doorway, observing me with red eyes. My stomach knotted with flames of fury; I didn't know when he'd appeared, but he had seen some, at least, of our fight.

I strode purposefully for the door, aware that Deidara had fallen into step with me. My gaze was set stonily ahead as I brushed past the second spectator.

Itachi spoke quietly. "Your skill is impressive, Lioness."

I didn't stop, but only offered a frosty nod before stalking out into the lit hallway.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Bleh ... I need to work on writing Hidan better... I don't know, it's just something about his character I don't think I can grasp properly. Any constructive help would be most welcome - on anything in this chapter, really. :)

Please review!


	17. Arrowhead

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. I do own my girls, though.

Author's Note - This is, like, a chapter of OCs. O.o Ah well. I think Kao-chan really shows herself here. :)

* * *

**Part 17 – Arrowhead**

_-*- Hana -*-_

"Ayame-san," I drawled. "You're still hanging around here, huh?"

Kichiro sniggered; the red-haired woman only narrowed her eyes at my impertinence. She growled, "You should be honored to be working under us. Not every unit allows members so _young_."

"What does age matter?" I shrugged. "Far as I'm concerned, ability got me this far. Maybe that means, despite my age, I'm just as strong as you."  
Ayame laughed; her voice was cold and coarse. She turned away in a flicker of flaming hair. "If you are, Hanabiki-san, then tell me this: why am I the captain and not you?" Her eyes flicked back to me, her lips curled snidely.

I only shrugged, wide-eyed and innocent. When Ayame, satisfied with winning that battle of words, turned back to the others, my eyes lingered on her back. _For how long, though?_ I reflected, my deep irritation at her stirring.

Our commander had never been high in my esteems; I saw her haughty words and flashy actions for what they were – a display. She was only a show-off, not without cunning to have achieved her rank so young. Yet, she took every opportunity to flaunt her authority; it rubbed under my skin, a vicious prickle. I hated that type who sought to reign over everything and everyone.

Compared with Ayame, Reinen was an angel; I smirked slightly at the thought of the Lioness, vicious and prideful, seeking vengeance on anyone higher than her in rank or ability. That ambition was spurned in Ayame, who hadn't ceased to nettle my inexperience since my initiation. Could a part of it be from the insecurity of her position? Did she think a little snake like me a threat?

Well. She was right to be wary; unlike her, I sought more than the last word in our arguments. I had ambition, too – and my own method was a deadly plan already stewing at the back of my mind. Even if it was only for the sake of my mission, I would relish my revenge.

"Listen up," Ayame said curtly. She had perched on a nearby rock, legs crossed, as Kichiro, Tatsuya, and I gathered around. "We've got new orders, straight from the head council. Cloud's army is moving in on our position, and they've called us in to make a nice diversion, maybe take out a regiment or two."

I tilted my head to the side. "Hey. We're spies, not foot soldiers. Didja tell them _that_?"

She glared at me through her short red bangs. "Orders are orders, Hanabiki, and you would do best to heed them. We are the quickest and stealthiest of the divisions. We've been given a set location to strike. It'll take five, ten minutes tops – they won't know what hit 'em," she finished with a proud elevation of her chin. It did nothing but make her neck look abnormally long.

"Sounds good," Kichiro said, rubbing his gloved hands together. His pale skin and love of bloodlust always reminded me of a vampire; he now drew his tongue over his lips, an almost frightening light in his eyes.

Tatsuya, meanwhile, remained silent. She hung to the shadows, staring unblinkingly out from beneath her hood.

"We'll use the usual strategy," Ayame continued brusquely. "Each of us will take on a set portion of territory; eliminate anything you wish within those boundaries. Leave some of the army alive, if possible, so they can spread fear to the others." She grinned coldly. "The rendezvous point will be right here. We'll meet the army at a point south of the village. It'll take a half-hour journey." She paused, eyeing us. "If anyone has any doubts, they'd best stand down now."

As expected, no one moved. Hito squeezed my arm slightly, and I gave Ayame a bright smile.

"Lead the way, Ayame-san."

"I give the orders around here," she spat, rising. She turned, flicking back her hair. "Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes behind her back before disappearing with the others in a swift burst of shadow.

_-*- Kaoyumi -*-_

I tread cautiously, eyes squinting against the pressing darkness. The rough rock beneath me was familiar, but I couldn't stop the thunder of my heartbeat at feeling my way along blindly. Stalactites hung around me like giant fangs; I touched a hand to their cool contours as I ducked around them. I scanned the forlorn cave again, sensing, as I always did, as if I wasn't alone.

"Hello?"

My voice echoed back at me, wavering and uncertain. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Ryoushi-san? Are you here?"

I sensed the abrupt flicker of chakra and gasped; in a barely audible rustle of fabric someone appeared behind me, silent as a hunter. I whirled around, instinctively reaching for a weapon before I stopped myself.

I dropped my hand back to my side and bowed slightly, struggling to contain my rapid breathing. "_Ohayo_, Ryoushi-san. It's been a while."

The commander – and only other surviving member – of the Assassination corps inclined his head slightly. A crack in the roof above cast a beam of light across half his face, revealing sharpened features, black hair streaked with silver nearly falling into his eyes, the long scar lining the left side of his face. He was robed all in black – a perfect shinobi of the night.

"I was beginning to worry," he murmured. In all my time with him, I had never once heard him speak above this tone; his silence was only proof of his deadly skill. "There was no word of your survival, Kaoyumi-san."

"There was no opportunity," I said as casually as possible. "My sister and I fled for the mountains – we didn't have any word from you, either."

He shook his head slightly. "Kurotokage would continue to function, even after your deaths. It was no concern to anyone."

There was nothing but hard truth in his words. I nodded.

"Yes… But even so, I would think there are certain procedures – investigations –"

"Our preoccupation is the future," he stated calmly. "If you were to die in the line of duty, it proves only you were too weak. The strongest will go on to survive and win back our country."

Hanabiki and I had lived according to that philosophy – for years, now, since I had been only thirteen. The recollections of that dark day, of the burning of our home, of the murder of our parents during the war, still smoldered at my mind. I forced back the images, gaze steady.

"Of course." It was terrible; but it was the law of nature, and we all had to abide by it. I had long given up disputing it. I sank down on a rock, absently twining a loose strand of hair around my finger, watching my only partner.

The assassins of Kurotokage had once been a proud group, the elite. Over the years our numbers had dwindled – accidents happened to the best of us, and more than one of my fellows had been picked off by opposing assassins. I could still remember my induction here, all those years ago, when I'd been but a nervous child, picked out of all the recruits for my skill with my long-ranged weapon, my bow. They'd questioned me endlessly; I'd answered, with as much honesty as was prudent, about my upbringing in the near wilderness surrounding my clan's territory. I was a born hunter. They wanted me to hunt people.

And I did, out of necessity; my arrows were honed to taste human blood, and I couldn't turn away from the cold edge of me that was the killer. Since that time, I suspected, I had begun to withdraw from the world; I hid away any emotion, any hesitation in fear of compromising my mission. Looking now at the empty cave around us, I felt the icy fear that one day, only one of us would visit here; yet, I wasn't afraid to act out my orders, time and time again. My life wasn't my concern: it was Hana's, and Minako's, and Reinen's, and everyone else I sought to protect.

I raised my eyes to Ryoushi; he had been, I knew, not much older than me when he had entered this domain. I saw in him a reflection of the world's damages on the human psyche, a boy turned a hardened killer.

We were alike, and that was how we got along. We sorted out missions ourselves; he was the commander, but he shared details with me, laying out plans of battle with proficiency I strived to match. Our techniques complimented each other, and when necessary we collaborated in our missions. But when the work was done, he was still aloof, and I saw little past his shield of stony indifference.

That didn't change my longing to know more.

Ryoushi crouched across from me, retrieving a slip of parchment from his dark cloak. "You've arrived in time for our newest mission," he informed me, smoothing it out. "It appears one of our men in the Information division had a change of heart. He fled into the mountains with several important plans."

"That's not good," I observed. "Has he joined forces with Cloud?"

"We cannot be certain; he must be stopped, at least, and the plans returned." He held out the paper, revealing the black-and-white image of a man, balding, with spectacles set upon his nose. I scanned it carefully, recording it in memory, before sitting back with a nod.

"He's not going in the right direction," I murmured. "Those mountains are perfect for our…abilities."

Ryoushi's lips quirked faintly. "Then we leave immediately. Are you prepared?"

"As always."

We rose, and exited in silence.

It was half a day's journey to the foothills, and Ryoushi and I managed the trek in record time. When we plunged into the forests ascending the mountainside we slowed our pace, now beginning our true mission. The man we were following had left obvious tracks of his presence – footprints, disturbances in the brush. Silently I pointed out my findings to Ryoushi with a hunter's eye; he nodded, his focus on the surrounding bushes.

In a moment I was to know why; he raised a hand to halt me as there was a rustle up ahead. My breath caught; a sleek doe bounded across our path. Neither of us moved, crouched low to the ground hidden in bushes and unwilling to agitate her. I admired her light step as she pranced around the clearing before lowering her head to the grass. She ate, ears flicking to the wind for any sound of approaching predators.

Ryoushi raised his hands, quietly flipping through hand seals. I regarded him from the corner of my eye, awaiting his jutsu. He was soon finished, steepling his fingers together as his forehead furrowed in focus. "Mind's Arrow Jutsu," he breathed.

Ghostly silvery chakra gathered from his hands, shooting forth in the shape of a thin arrow. Straight and true, the misty arrow soared toward the doe and struck her head; she jerked up suddenly, quivering, yet she didn't bolt.

Ryoushi's eyes narrowed; he held the jutsu a moment before lowering his hands. The deer charged off into the forest in a flicker of tawny-and-white. I gave him an inquiring stare.

"A strange two-legged creature passed this way," he reiterated, standing and brushing off his cloak. "There's no doubt it's him."

I nodded, rising as well. This wasn't the first time I had seen him use this particularly fascinating jutsu. Whatever his arrow came into contact with, he could seamlessly enter the mind of; dwelling in the subconscious, he could read anyone's thoughts, or even influence actions. It was a useful technique for information gathering.

Ryoushi led the way onward, moving through the lattice of low branches and bushes as though they weren't there at all; hardly a leaf was disturbed in his path, and I found myself a bit self-conscious to trail him, as adapted as I was, with little of his silence. I watched his movements, rapt at once with admiration for his abilities, and a fondness that made a blush seep into my cheeks. He was the closest thing I'd had to a friend since I was thirteen, never mind the distance still between us. He could know nothing of my true feelings; I had banished those, only now coming to reconcile with my desire of his recognition. I was quiet as it was; around him, I found no words beyond our mission, no way to express myself.

Hana had a much easier time of it. Since she'd been a genin she'd been popular with the boys, earning both respect and rivalries with the part of her that wouldn't back down from any challenge. And in those days, I recalled with a fond shake of my head, she kept her boasts, too: she could tussle better than most boys in her class, and her accuracy was impeccable. Maybe later some of her friendship came from puberty, but she'd always possessed a certain charisma with her attitude – people either hated her or liked her, there was no middle ground. Hana was a real flirt – that was one of the things I chided her most on, I remembered. It didn't matter if she even liked a guy; as she'd later explained to me, it was in essence the thrill of the hunt she sought; the more resistance, the more enticing the challenge.

That was just another example of our differences. I wished she was here with me now, to advise me in this matter; but the very thought made my face burn. I couldn't let her see me in such a flustered mess – wouldn't that set an example for her! No, I had to take on this mission alone, as always.

I resolved to keep my distance for now. If there was one thing I was good at, it was my skill at hunting; and I would use that as my advantage. I touched the smooth bow at my back, awaiting the moment I could use its power.

Ryoushi and I walked on for a while in silence. The air became fresher, the trees more sparse as we steadily rose higher into the mountains. I caught the flicker of movement as animals fled our approach; a sparrow broke free of the treetops and I was fairly certain I had seen the glowing amber gaze of a wolf.

After a time, however, my partner stopped and held out his hand. I crouched, peering through the bushes; just ahead was another clearing, within which I could see hastily set up belongings: a tattered tent, a scattered fire pit. Yet, our target was nowhere in sight…

Silently I lowered my bow from my shoulder, stringing an arrow. I only needed one.

My heart was pounding now, but I strived quickly to control myself. I breathed deeply, drawing on the surrounding nature.

_Be a part of it._

The echo of my teachings came back to me. The breeze whispered through the trees and I did not resist her fierce current, but breathed along with it; I stood firm with the trees, mirrored my heartbeat to the rustling leaves; and listened to the chorus of the birds as if I was one of them.

There was an uproar to the left and I became aware, at the same time as the forest, of the intruder. I raised my bow, readying it on the surrounding bushes.

Ryoushi folded his hands. I knew from experience to let him strike first; his jutsu froze the opponents momentarily, and allowed him to gain any knowledge before we killed our target, such as the location of the secret plans he bore.

On cue a man stumbled, harried, into the clearing. Sweat beaded on his brow as he hurried for his tent, casting about furtively. He didn't know what awaited him just out of his sight.

Ryoushi murmured into the wind, and nearly invisible silver streaked toward our target. He froze a moment as the arrow of Ryoushi's thoughts hit him; I waited as my partner swiftly analyzed, sifted through his memories.

Then the man crumpled, a sign he was finished. I grimaced, giving a last adjustment to my arrow, and let it fly as silent and even more deadly.

Our victim hadn't even the chance to make a sound before I pierced his heart. He fell, limp, blood slowly spreading across his chest. Ryoushi was on his feet, crouching beside the man and foraging in his pockets. He withdrew two slim scrolls, then glanced up at me with a cool nod.

"Well done."

I nodded, shouldering my bow, trying not to look into the face of the man as I approached. Ryoushi pocketed the information before dragging the body out of immediate sight. I helped to eliminate the rest of the evidence of his camp. As I last scattered the stones making up his campfire, Ryoushi returned to me, brushing off his hands. He glanced around once, dismissively.

"We are done here. Let's return and report."

"_Hai,_" I echoed quietly.

"This is…" he murmured, with a last kick at a remaining stone of the circle, "…what happens to traitors. They are too weak to sustain our cause; and so they cease to exist."

I nodded, but the thought made me sick to my stomach. My mind flashed back to my sister – our naïve plan.

_If we so much as slip up, Kurotokage will stop at nothing to see us dead…_

_-*- Hana -*-_

The plain was empty. I glanced over it from my perch upon a high outcropping of rock, arms disdainfully crossed. It would take some time until the army unit got here.

I cast my glance to either side – along this high ridge my companions crouched, a good distance apart. Tatsuya was on my right, several meters along; and just my luck, Ayame stood to my left.

All the better, I grinned to myself.

I waited. Hito twisted on my arm, impatient for a fight; I stroked his head mindlessly, murmuring assurances that soon, soon, he would have all the blood he desired. Hitonomi hissed faintly at this and resumed his typical placid state.

Then, over the field came an army marching steadily closer. I glanced sideways at our commander, awaiting her reaction; she signaled for us to stay low. The army approached nearer to the cliff hiding us, and I scanned their ranks. _Hmm…_ A small regiment, leaving a good dozen or so men to each of us. I grinned, fingering my sai.

_Wait for it…_

Ayame stood suddenly and we followed, rising up like fearsome gargoyles along the edge of the cliff. With a cry she propelled herself into the air, kunai flashing in her fists; I drew my sai and took the wild leap to the waiting fighters far below.

They started at our sudden arrival, but it wasn't until we were among them that they began to divide; confusion made them clumsy, unable to organize an assault against our systematic attack. And so, the battle was over before it began.

I darted through the crowd, slashing out with my sai at any opportunity. Lightning men dropped around me, howling at bloody wounds; others reached for weapons, rising up to clash against me. I swung around easily, deflecting swords as I scanned around for the others. _Yes…!_ Ayame was nearby, facing off five men. She held out a fistful of gathered leaves, flinging them into the wind; then with a hand sign they turned into dangerously edged shuriken slicing through her opponents.

Hito was moving. I found an opening in my opponents and fell back in a crouch, dropping my right hand to the ground. "Now!" I hissed at him. "Go get that bitch! _Go,_" I added more anxiously as he detached himself from my arm and slithered to the ground, bright scales clashing against the rocky terrain. I had to distract the soldiers, quick before they stepped on him…

I sank my sai into the earth at my sides, clasping my hands and concentrating. I then slammed my fists against the ground.

"Take this! Earth Style – A Thousand Serpents!"

A deep fissure formed in the earth and mad twisting snakes burst out, overflowing the crack and quickly overtaking the soldiers. They struggled as the grassy serpents twined about their legs, their arms, their necks; I smirked, enjoying how easily I incapacitated them. They had none of our jutsu or skill; this was finished.

All around me, the battle was waning; the others were quickly dispersing their set divisions, Ayame too. I had to hurry. Leaving the remaining opponents to the mercy of my jutsu, I scurried to the battlefield to my left.

Ayame caught sight of me and her eyes narrowed – "What do you think you're doing?" She flicked a kunai as she spoke, sending a man down with blood flowing from his thigh.

I pointed over my shoulder to the wreckage I'd made, grinning slightly. "Thought you could use some help, _commander_."  
Anger surged across her face; but then she smiled slightly, a cold expression. "You've always had to cause trouble, didn't you, Hanabiki? Well, I've had enough of your antics. Your foolishness only holds back the division!"

I raised an eyebrow. _I_ was holding us back? Now she was blaming me for her failures?

"Hey," I began, but she stopped me with a cold laugh.

"I've got the last word this time. Look." She held out her hand, clutching a long black rose between two fingers, its stem sharpened to a point. "This is my most lethal technique – the Rose of Death. Even _you_ won't be able to survive its poison."

"You'd kill me out of jealousy?" I demanded incredulously. "No wonder your superiors hate you!"

"No one will know," she hissed, eyes narrowing, a demonic look in her eyes. I took a step back; she drew her arm back to throw. "They will think your death an unfortunate accident!"

The black rose came speeding sharp as a dagger for my face. There was no way I could dodge it; but as she threw it she overbalanced slightly and staggered, and the rose's course missed me by mere inches. I nearly flinched as it passed my cheek, ruffling my hair.

"Wh-what?" Ayame gasped.

"Ah," I grinned slowly, "you forget you're dealing with the _master_ of poisons here." And, with deliberate slowness, I raised my hand to point to her feet. She glanced downward to see twin fangs marks embedded in her leg, dripping blood. "The venom of the tree viper is particularly potent. You're feeling its effects already, aren't you?"

"You bitch…" she snarled. "Where's that damn snake of yours?" Hito, I knew, had taken shelter somewhere from the stampede of feet; I silently appraised his work, drawing a kunai.

"It's too late for that, Ayame-san. I've been waiting a long time to do this."

She tried to take a step and stumbled, landing hard on her knees. As she gasped and raised her head I was suddenly beside her, pressing my knife to her neck.

"They'll know," she growled, spitting blood. "They know everything. The leaders will kill you for your treachery!"

"You don't know the half of it," I hissed right in her ear. "But fortunately for me, Ayame-san, you died of your battle wounds. I was too late to save you."

This time, I had the last word.

As I walked away from the emptying battlefield I deposited the blood-drenched kunai beside the body of a fallen soldier, sealing my plan.

_To be continued..._

* * *

There will be more from the Akatsuki next chapter, I promise. ;) Please review!


	18. Collide!

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. I do own my girls, however.

Author's Note - Yay, timeskip! Does this mean I get to design new outfits for everyone? ...Oh wait, we're not even at Shippuden yet. :D

* * *

** Part 18 – Collide!**

**-*-Two months later-*-**

_-*-Reinen-*-_**  
**

Weeks passed, and at the Akatsuki lair we eventually fell into some sort of steady regime. Days were spent training, alternately on my own and with Deidara-sensei; though his specialty was long-range explosives, I learned – quite quickly – that he was also a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Our spars were a game – we were always trying to gain some sort of edge, pulling out every trick we knew as we dueled with our bare hands or sometimes kunai. We bantered, but it was never serious; in fact, I was beginning to think of him more as a partner than a sensei. Whenever he flaunted his superiority, it was in easygoing teasing, and I quickly set him straight.

What I liked most about him – as irritating as it was – was his spontaneity. He was like me in that respect – something that seemed to be the source of most of our arguments. He would come out of nowhere and suggest we train, or go flying (something I despised but he insisted it was good training…whatever…); or we would be doing something completely different and he'd start talking about something unrelated. The fact was, he was insightful – he shared some of my views of the world and had some fascinating ideas concerning art. I was thankful he never suggested I try it again, but he seemed satisfied that I agreed with him, and was quick to tell Sasori this.

Since my arrival I'd warmed to my partner, finding at least something in him to make the Akatsuki worthwhile. Minako, meanwhile, was both absent and present in my life; I passed her often in our room after training, bending over a puppet or some medical manual in fascination. Yet, we rarely had time just to the two of us; when the occasion came up, I dragged her up to our secret cliff, as I had come to know it, where we passed an afternoon chattering about our senseis, the other girls, or just enjoying each other's company. Nevertheless, she was still my best friend and I wouldn't be here without her influence.

I tended not to involve myself with the rest of the organization; they were elusive as it was, and I heard enough about them from Deidara anyway to keep me away. Sasori ignored me and I left him alone – that was Deidara's territory. The only other pair I dealt with on occasion was Kisame and Itachi. The Uchiha remained a point of annoyance for me, and I strived to avoid him if possible; he didn't seem to mind. Kisame, on the other hand, proved surprisingly friendly. After our first spar he offered to further my training in swordplay, and I was nothing less than eager. A swordsman of the Mist was almost familiar and brought a sort of assurance; and unlike Zabuza-sensei, I found I could quite amiably talk with him. Kisame, unlike most members of the Akatsuki, liked to talk – probably because Itachi was so cold, he spoke easily with me. Not that I minded; he was a good person to talk to.

One afternoon, we were returning from a brutal training session when we passed the river where, so long ago, I'd been pulled half-drowned out of my downward spiral… I stopped short on the bank, suppressing a shudder as I stared into the racing icy waters.

"Kisame-san," I began suddenly. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Already several paces ahead, he glanced back at me. "Lioness?"

I traced a path along the coast, falling back into step with him. "Is Itachi-san always so…you know…" I found a suitable term on my tongue, but held it back in fear of insulting his partner with my…colorful choice of language.

Kisame chuckled softly. "That's just his way, Lioness. You'll have to adapt."

"But how do you live with him?" I blurted. "I'd_ kill_ something…!"

"Well, it's all a matter of perspective, I'd say," he mused. "We may not speak to each other often, but after a while you learn to read his moods… There is a certain respect between us, I believe."

I blew out a long breath, stirring my bangs. "Well, I guess I'm lucky to have Deidara-sensei… I don't think I'd survive with a lot of the people around here."

"But I seem to remember you hating _him_, once," Kisame said with a slight grin. "There's a lot you can get used to – you'd be surprised, Lioness."

I snorted. "I don't think I'll ever tolerate Itachi-san."

"I understand you dislike the Sharingan…"

"It's not just that," I growled, "I _hate_ him. No offence, of course."

"None taken." He paused. "Yet, you did allow him to carry you."

I remained silent on that one; Kisame changed the topic, wisely. "Having said all that, you still know very little about him. Itachi-san is…a complex individual. I doubt even after all these years I know everything about him." He grinned.

I snorted. "Yeah, well, I know enough. It's in both of our best interests if we stay away from each other." I flexed my fingers, remembering we had twice clashed now; I still vowed to one day grow stronger than him. Note to self: ask Deidara-sensei about beating the Sharingan…

Kisame was silent for a moment. "You know, he does not hate you."

"Yeah? What does he say about me, then?" I growled.

"He said nothing," Kisame corrected. "But if he did dislike you, I'm afraid, Lioness, you would not still be alive."

There was a certain truth to his words, I admitted. At the same time, that was the source of my frustration: "Then what _does_ he think of me, then? Or what do you think he does, at least."

He paused, thinking. "I can't be certain. However, it's not often he does anything for someone else; he must have a fondness for you, for whatever reason."

I nodded, grimacing. I recalled how he had helped me that night long ago – no one else would have accepted me then. Stupid Uchiha had to be a puzzle…

"Thanks, Kisame-san."

We walked along for a while in silence, both in thought. I fiddled with the dark bandages lining my right arm, wondering.

"Hey, Kisame-san…how come none of the Akatsuki partners really seem to like each other? I mean, none of you are exactly friends…" My thoughts lingered on my own sensei; I had yet to decipher his attitude toward Sasori-san. Sometimes he openly mocked his choice of art; other times, he showed a quiet appreciation of his talent. He called him danna – _master_ – although I couldn't tell if that was merely to mock him or not. Sasori, on the other hand, seemed to think him only a brat. I never spoke to the puppet master per say; however, there was something about him – about his scent – that unsettled me. It was as though he wasn't quite real…

Kisame considered my query. "I must object to that, Lioness," he said with a faint smile. "If you think of Hidan and Kakuzu, well, then you're right – but the rest of us don't hate each other, as you seem to think." He paused, thinking a moment. "There are times, it's true, when we get on each other's nerves. What it all boils down to is this… I can't picture myself working with anyone other than Itachi-san, and I'm sure your sensei would say the same thing of his partner."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, maybe… I haven't been around here long enough to tell, but I could say the same about me and Minako-chan. I'd be lost without her." I chuckled, a bit wryly. My heart ached at the very thought; we were putting our lives, our futures at risk by even being here. What would I do if I lost her…? Or if she lost me…poor girl would be heartbroken…

I shook off this line of thought immediately. _Our senseis won't let that happen to us,_ I reasoned. In sudden thought I turned to Kisame.

"Why'd you get paired up with him, anyway?"

"A good question," he grinned. "It must seem strange, and you could say we're quite opposites, even. It is actually quite strategic, Lioness." He paused a moment. "Do you know how the Sharingan works?"

"It's an ocular jutsu that can cast genjutsu," I shrugged. "And…it can read techniques, as well as sharpening the vision." _More than _my _eyes, anyway,_ I added bitterly.

Kisame nodded, "That's why it's called the mirror-wheel eye: they say a Sharingan user can see what their opponent is going to do before they even move." He laughed, "It's close enough to reality."

"So why…?" I began.

"Yes." Kisame sobered. "With his Mangekyo, Itachi is a genjutsu expert of sorts… That is counterbalanced by my own physical techniques. Together, we form a powerful team that – might I say – few, if any, have been able to beat."

"Huh," I muttered. "I suppose that could work. But I thought the Sharingan made a good all-around fighter with the ability to copy ninjutsu _and_ superior taijutsu." My lips twisted darkly; Kisame caught my sardonic tone, but didn't respond immediately.

"Well, admittedly there are many factors to be considered…such as the Uchihas specializing in fire jutsus, and my own water techniques; or the fact that with his particular style and…condition, he is best suited to one-on-one combat. While he uses the Mangekyo, I am able to take down other enemies."

I stared at him, an eyebrow cocked. "What do you mean, 'condition'?" There had been an odd note in his voice when he said it; Kisame now froze, smile vanishing.

"Condition?"

"That's what you said, isn't it?" I reiterated, turning to face him with arms crossed. A strange light came to my narrowed eyes – something was going on here, something he was trying to hide about his partner. And he'd slipped up and was now fumbling for a rebuttal.

_A condition…_ It had to be a weakness of some sort, and I was once again the lioness, poised to pounce, all muscles tensed. My mind was whirling, spawning ideas. A medical condition? Some secret flaw?

"Ah…" Kisame sighed. "I see you've caught on. It's not my place to tell you, Lioness."

"Why not?" I snapped. "I want to know."

"What Itachi-san told me was in confidence…" His eyes narrowed at me as he allowed a slight, wry smile. "And I doubt you would keep the same secrecy."

"You don't trust me?"

"He did not inform the rest of the Akatsuki for a reason – he did not wish this to be known to those who had no business in the matter."

"Fine," I sighed, "I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"Lioness, I know you too well for that. You want this as fuel for your vendetta against Itachi-san, and I can't allow that." He turned away. "This knowledge…isn't something to flaunt. Trust me on this, Lioness: he is terribly cursed. In time, if he so wishes…Itachi-san will tell you himself."

I searched for a reply and found none, staring up at him speechlessly. After a moment Kisame stirred.

"I must go now. The Leader wishes to see us." He turned back to me with a slight bow, "The best of luck in your continued training, Lioness. I enjoyed your company."

"Thanks, Kisame-san," I murmured. With a final nod he headed off, robes billowing behind him; I stopped, staring into the river that raced alongside our trail.

_What secret is Itachi-san hiding?_ I wondered. The Leader was obviously calling the duo out on some mission – damn, it would be some time until I got another chance to ask.

I acknowledged, even if I disliked his partner, I had to obey Kisame's request to keep silent. Much as I regretted having to withhold this from Deidara-sensei – who probably would have some speculation on what was going on – I knew anything I told him would be around the entire Akatsuki within hours.

Oh, well; I would merely have to solve this puzzle on my own. As my sensei had taught me, the first step to defeating an opponent was figuring them out – if Itachi could know my dark past, then wasn't it only fair I knew something about him?

_-*-Sasori-*-_

Unblinkingly I surveyed the work being done on the bedroom floor. Among strewn supplies Minako sat cross-legged, cradling her bo, a small knife in her hand. Carefully she carved a long, thin groove in the tip of her weapon, biting her lip in focus.

"Is this good?" she murmured at length, holding up the staff. I crouched in front of her, soundlessly running a finger along the slit she had made. It was hardly the width of a finger, descending a hand's length from the head of the staff. She had even smoothed it down – I nodded curtly.

I rose and strode to my desk, finding the small blade waiting there. It had once belonged to one of my old puppets, long destroyed in battle; now, washed of poison and finely honed until it glimmered, it was as new.

I laid the flat of the blade along the staff, verifying the proportions of the gap. "All that remains is fitting it."

I handed off the parts to Minako, only watching as she set to work. Her craftsmanship was slightly clumsy, marred by uncertainty, but she worked with careful concentration; thus I reigned in my desire to do the simple task myself and settled for instructing her. She was still learning, after all, and with time perhaps she would reach my level of ability…

That time was still _very_ far off, however.

The notion of having an apprentice still brought a strange feeling after all this time – was it pride, to teach my delicate art? Or a desire to make her stronger? I had not been human in so long, these emotions tormented me with their unpredictability. The situation as a whole was strange: I had never imagined the day when I would show a student my ways, the skills I had earned over years of hard work.

This was different, even, than my partnership with Deidara: he neither understood nor cared for my art. Everything between us was a competition, a test of the reliability of our respective art. Even if the brat irritated me beyond measure, I had to put up with him as my partner.

My apprentice – as I'd come to think of her for her insistence on calling me _sensei_ – on the other hand, was tolerable. At times I would go to the length of saying I enjoyed her presence. She did not intrude, rather appreciating the silence as I did. As well, her fascination with what I could teach her – medical jutsus, chakra control, my craft – led me to think of her as someone I could rely on. With time and experience, she would become an excellent shinobi perhaps even worthy of our ranks; for now, she was merely young and rather naïve, needing someone to look out for her.

Yet she had changed even in the weeks since arriving here, I noted. When her friend, that Toramura girl, had been feuding with Deidara, Minako gained the courage to step out of her shadow. She'd finally made choices on her own: to train harder, to befriend others.

No matter what lay in the future, I resigned myself to her mentorship for now. I intended to teach her the ways of my craft and strengthen her own abilities.

It was as much for her as it was for me.

Soon Minako snapped the blade into place and held out the staff for my inspection. I flicked the hidden blade open, its glistening tip protruding past the end of the staff, and closed it once more.

"Well done," I conceded. "Tomorrow we'll test it."

"_Hai_, sensei," she murmured respectfully.

_-*-Hana-*-_

It was raining heavily, for once, in the dry countryside. Droplets pelted in my eyes as I ran along the deserted street, shivering and cursing. I found the sign of the building I sought swinging in the tempest; I burst through the doors into the sudden warmth and darkness of the pub.

Breathing heavily, I took a moment to gain my bearings; I threw back the hood of my thick cloak, shaking back rain-spattered hair and grimacing. My eyes scored the dark interior of the bar, settling finally, with a faint smile, on my current targets.

I pulled up a chair and sank down beside them, waving to the bartender for my usual. Once I had taken several warm gulps I then offered a lopsided grin to the figure seated beside me.

"Long time no see, sensei."

He only grunted in response, taking a swig of his own drink. I could read his edginess, disguised as his expression was by his own cloak. We were under blanket of utter secrecy.

"What's the matter?" I smiled coyly. "Don't like the rain?"

"Shut up," Hidan growled. "This is stupid. Why can't we act now? It would save us a lot of fucking trouble."

His companion calmly swatted his head. "Because, you idiot," Kakuzu growled, luminous eyes narrowed, "we don't know anything for sure yet. If we attack without provocation we will certainly start a war, and imagine how costly that would be!"

I rolled my eyes; "Money money money," I uttered under my breath, before somehow drawing their attention away from glaring at each other. "I've got something interesting to tell you, at last."

Hidan glanced back at me, rubbing his head; Kakuzu only glared. "I found out from Tatsuya-chan," I explained – the girl had taken Ayame's post after her unfortunate demise – "that something big is coming up in a few days. All divisions have been told to stand by; nee-chan's got the same information. The Rain rebels are coming here to meet with our leaders."

"Finally," muttered Hidan, while Kakuzu added, "And the details?"

I made a face. "You don't realize how hard it is to come by this stuff, you know."

"You know something else. What is it?"

"Well, as far as I know, I think they want us all on guard," I confessed. "They've even showed us around the main compound hidden within the cliffside. They've never done that before – and the fact that no one's away on a mission only proves that."

"Of course. An alliance with Rain would be crucial," Kakuzu noted. "And if anything were to happen, naturally blame would fall on them. They don't want to make an enemy of Rain."

"But we can't let them go through with this," I pointed out. "We have to stop them somehow. But we're watched almost constantly – it's hell getting out here to talk to you guys – so I'm not sure how much use nee-chan and I'll be."

"Just leave it to us," Hidan proclaimed, before Kakuzu hit him again.

"Baka!" he growled. "The Leader strictly told us to observe only and report back! We will only jeopardize the situation further!"

"Okay, okay," he muttered. "Damn you."

"There's one other thing," I said. "I don't know how much it will help, but I've been taking a look around the compound – when no one's looking, of course. There's guards posted at every possible entrance, and there's more coming by the day. The rooms of the leaders are at the very center, so you can't get in anyway." I hesitated. "But there is one area I'm pretty sure is unguarded."

"And that is…?" Hidan raised an eyebrow.

I grinned slightly. "The air system. They're underground, so they have these ducts installed overhead to bring fresh air from outside; they're big, by the looks of it. I mean, not enough for you two, but someone smaller…" I trailed off pointedly.

Hidan and Kakuzu glanced at one another.

"You know what, you're a fucking genius, snake bitch," Hidan concluded with an almost appreciative grin. I flashed a smile.

"I have my moments."

"Silence, both of you," ordered Kakuzu; his hand bearing the Akatsuki ring was on the table. "I must contact the Leader."

I knew, now, that the rings all eight members of the Akatsuki wore allowed them to communicate with their leader at will. It would make things a lot damn simpler, I figured, and I was only irritated that _we_ hadn't gotten any yet. Although, I grudgingly reckoned, something like that might draw suspicion on us in Kurotokage.

While Kakuzu was silent, Hidan turned to me. "Hope he says we can move in," he declared solemnly. "I'd love to finish this mission off real quick."

"Yeah, me too," I concurred, my thoughts returning to my Kurotokage associates. They had suddenly become untrustworthy; I found I'd rather have Kaoyumi for company, and my sensei, hell, even the Lioness, who could be amusing on occasion.

Kakuzu eventually raised his head. "We are decided," he intoned. Hidan and I immediately demanded answers; he cursed our impertinence before sobering again.

"The Leader wishes for us to continue in our roles. We are not to intervene with the convention."

I made to protest and Hidan looked furious, but he went on. "He is already sending out a team after us who will destroy the leaders of Kurotokage and the Rain rebels. It will be our responsibility to retrieve all of you from the battle."

I absorbed this. It was a sensible plan, I reluctantly deemed, minimizing our involvement to keep us safer. "But who-?" I began.

"I think you're well acquainted with them," Kakuzu muttered. "He's sending Toramura Reinen and Deidara."

Hidan swore viciously; I stared a moment in surprise. Then, slowly, I shook my head and laughed.

"Well, well, this will be more fun than I thought!"

_-*-Reinen-*-_

I didn't get a chance to elaborate my hypothesis about Itachi, because before the duo even were a week into their mission, the Leader came calling for us. I raised an eyebrow in surprise when Konan brought the message to us – Deidara-sensei and I had been out training – and with a mysterious smile she left us to follow her path through the forest back to the lair.

I glanced at my partner, mystified. "Wonder what he wants with us?" I hadn't seen the Leader in person since the trials. My heartbeat accelerated as I wondered, hopefully, if we finally had a mission. Kaoyumi and Hanabiki had left months ago on a quest of their own; they wouldn't spare any details, even to Minako – Kaoyumi's best friend – saying the Leader had sworn them to secrecy.

A mission, a real mission, would be excellent. Admittedly I hadn't spent the last two months lounging around; between endless training sessions Deidara and I had been sent out on brief errands, but that's all they were – a day or so of work retrieving some scroll, quelling a rebellion in the Rain Village, or taking out some person of little importance. I was itching for something _more_ – a true test of the abilities I'd honed.

Deidara only shrugged at my question, offering a half-grin. "I don't think we've disobeyed him lately, so it can't be anything too bad, hmm."

I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly in the arm. "Oh, shut up."

"Lioness-chan, that _hurts_!" He rubbed his shoulder ruefully, giving a fake pout. I bit my lip, but couldn't stop myself from giggling at his expression.

"See, now you laugh at my pain," he complained. "This is abuse, hmm!"

I grinned. "I'm sorry, I'm going to abuse you again!" I lowered my shoulder and charged, playfully checking him with my side. He stumbled sideways with a muffled cry of protest, falling into the bushes lining the path.

I laughed openly, staring down at him as he scrambled back to his feet, brushing leaves off his robes and hair with such a sorry expression that redoubled my peals of laughter. Deidara shook his head, grinning, and joined me in my wild mirth. A moment later my eyes widened – he grabbed me around the waist and flung me none too gracefully over his shoulder.

"Deidara!" I yelled, pounding his back. "Put me down! What the hell?"

He only laughed at my struggles; his one-handed grip on me was sure, and from this ungainly position there was little I could do to free myself. He called in a singsong voice, "Not until you apologize, Lioness-chan!"

I growled. The ground swung below me dizzyingly with his footsteps, my hair falling gracelessly in my face. I tried kicking him, but he'd already taken hold of my legs – wisely, perhaps.

"Bastard…" I hissed. He ignored the warning in my tone, continuing to chuckle to himself, probably pleased with his efforts at incapacitating me. I had to grudgingly admit that he was strong. Unlike Minako-chan, I wasn't exactly a lightweight, and couple that with the sword dangling uselessly beside me, and the metal chest plate I wore – which didn't prevent me from feeling the warm shoulder pressed to my stomach.

I tried screaming, cursing – nothing caused him to waver in his stride, and I slumped with a sigh back down on his shoulder. I remained silent for a good while, allowing that, though he'd won, I wouldn't surrender any apology to him. I folded my arms, jutting my lower jaw and preparing myself for the humiliation of returning to the Akatsuki lair in this predicament.

In the time being I merely waited. I was surrounded by the scent of earthy clay and something vaguely tangerine that must have been his hairspray. The smell made my nose tingle, but it wasn't overpoweringly so – after we'd begun speaking to each other again, I'd managed to make him swear, after a few threats, to keep such things to a minimum. We had to account for my poor senses being better than anyone else's, now didn't we? I couldn't even wear perfume, myself – it gave me a hell of a migraine.

Nevertheless, there was something I liked about his scent; it was warm and somehow comforting, and I could feel heat sparking in my belly at our contact. Maybe I hated my current position, but there was a part of me, nonetheless small, that didn't want him to put me down.

I closed my eyes, drawing a deep, greedy breath as though his fragrance was a drug. A tiny smile played at my lips – no one, not even _he _had to know of the strange warmth I now experienced. And that was fine with me, as I couldn't even begin to understand its source – my momentary enjoyment was enough.

Deidara sensed I was becoming complacent. He shifted, enough to jar me roughly from my stupor, calling back, "So when can I expect an apology, hmm?"

Something about the way he said _hmm_, the throaty sound right next to my ear, made my heart thunder in my chest. I was flustered, all of a sudden, my mind blank.

_What – this isn't like me at all!_ I needed to breathe; such proximity made my head spin, his intoxicating scent choking me. I thrashed, desperate.

"I'll take that as a no, then."

He dropped me. I let out a strangled shriek, suddenly flailing against air; then I twisted, landing hard in a crouch and nearly pitching forward at the shock reverberating up my legs. I pressed my hands to the ground, feeling my arms shake, taking deep gulps of air.

I didn't know what to think; and so a steady stream of curses spilled from my mouth as I strived to regain some of my composure. Deidara stood by, arms crossed, smirking slightly.

"Well," he said over my tirade, "so it is true."

I stopped short. "Wh-what is?" Did he know what I had just brought upon myself? My cheeks reddened at the very mortifying thought.

"That cats always land on their feet, hmm," he declared with a flash of a brazen grin. I glared, pushing my mussed hair from my face.

"You are _such_ a jerk," I snarled.

"Hey," Deidara pointed out, raising his palms defensively – his hand-mouths grinned down delightedly at me – "I did what you asked and let you down, hmm."

I huffed but didn't answer. He sobered slightly and offered his hand; I got to my feet unaided, dusting off my kimono and injured pride. He dropped his hand and fell into step with me.

"I suppose we shouldn't keep the Leader waiting any longer," he mused. Just like that, he was perfectly somber; but this mood of his never lasted long, and I took the silence to fold my arms and brood.

At the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder, with a surreptitious glance sideways, why I'd reacted so strongly, and accidentally, at his presence.

I coupled it with the mystery still haunting me of Itachi's condition. This latest mission, however, I pushed aside for later, afraid of what the answer might bring.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yes, it's true ... Reinen has gone insane, again. :D How I love to mess with her mind... *muses on how this was a Rei-centric chapter*


	19. Duelling the Dragon

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own my OCs, though. :)

Author's Note: This took longer than expected. Sorry!

* * *

**Part 19 – Dueling the Dragon!**

_~Hana~_

The compound's security was tighter than ever. I walked the halls, hearing my boots echo against cold stone, my shadow trailing me on the wall. I passed two more guards in my trek, giving only a slight nod as I passed.

Kurotokage wasn't taking any chances, I noted grimly. Yet, there was an opening in their security. I knew this, and a grim smile played at my lips; I stopped my gaze from wandering upwards, knowing the metal grid over the air duct was directly above my head. That part of the system wasn't under constant watch – and unfortunately for them, it would be their undoing.

It was all part of the plan. But I was to have no part in it; my job was to play innocent and stand by. I had never been too good at the latter – but if the Akatsuki really intended to put up a fight, well, I had brought along my trusty sai.

And considering we had a demolitions expert and a crazy lioness to do the job, those chances were looking pretty good. It took all my self-control to keep my mask of calm focus in place, to look as if I, along with every other member of Kurotokage, was on alert for anyone intending to bust up this all-important convention. The leaders of the rebel operations in Rain had arrived shortly, and were now within the inner chambers of the main base, discussing possible alliance with Kurotokage.

It would mean destruction for Cloud and Rain. That is, if it succeeded.

Hito tightened around my forearm, his head stretching out beyond my sleeve; he hissed faintly, tongue flicking against my wrist. I understood his warning; I, too, could feel the acceleration of my pulse, the quickness of my breath I associated with the eagerness spurned by adrenaline to fight. I purposefully slowed my step, centering myself. Even if it was out of my hands now, this was still my mission. I wasn't going to fuck it up for anything – the Lioness could chew on _that_.

I heard the echo of approaching footsteps and raised my eyes to Tatsuya. She regarded me coldly, hands within the pockets of her long black robes. She said nothing to me, but reaching my side turned and fell into step with me. I didn't falter, only grinning slightly.

"So, it's underway, huh?"

She gave a frosty nod. There was a guardedness in her movements that made me cautious – this attitude of utter seclusion was odd even for her.

"We must make this deal," she stated finally. "If the alliance fails, we make an enemy today; if we win, the war is over." Her voice was hard.

I had once shared her view; but Kurotokage wished to crush Cloud, to obliterate it even further than under its current oppressed regime. We were no balm to the country's wounds; we were salt, grinding the people even lower with our violence. I saw no solution.

"Right," I said, equally cold. "No one in Cloud knows of this meeting. It's as good as decided."

"Don't be so quick to judge," she hissed, glancing sideways at me with narrowed green eyes. "Our leaders suspected a traitor – that is why they enforced such high security."

I didn't stop walking, though Hito squeezed my arm warningly. "A traitor?" I inquired coolly. "Do you suggest someone in our _own_ ranks informed our enemies?"

"You can't trust anyone anymore," she decreed solemnly. "Not even yourself, Hanabiki. If you have any doubts of your loyalty, it would be better to be dead than to betray the organization."

"That's very honorable of you," I conceded, eyes narrowing slightly. "I know you suspect someone – who is it, Tatsuya?"

She stopped. The hallway was empty to either side of us; we were alone. "You tell me," she murmured.

I blinked, tilting my head in surprise. "I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"Don't play the fool, Hanabiki. Who are you and your sister in contact with?"

My expression went from mild surprise to open shock. "Tatsuya-chan, I've been with the organization as long as you have! You know neither of us would even _think_ of betrayal!"

"Then who was it," she hissed, "with you at the restaurant, last Tuesday, and the Monday before that? I've been watching you – I've seen you go there every week, to meet with those same men. Who are they, and what are you planning?"

I laughed. "C'mon, Tatsuya-chan, that's crazy talk! I haven't been meeting with anyone!" Subtly I reached for a weapon, mind set on a plan. _Keep her distracted a moment longer, then attack swift as a snake. _I knew her to be the most observant of my fellows; it was unfortunate to eliminate such skilled of my acquaintances, but I had to stop this before news got out.

"Don't even think of it," she said. Her hands pulled free of her pockets and I saw the glint of brass knuckles extending like claws from her hands. I drew my sai, falling into a defensive position.

"Don't do this, Tatsuya-chan," I murmured. "We already lost Ayame-san –"

"_Don't_," she hissed again. "We're not stupid, Hanabiki. We know you killed her."

"We?" My eyes narrowed as I caught a shimmer of movement behind me. _Ah._ Kichiro dropped his genjutsu disguise and with a grin stepped behind me, the tip of a kunai just nicking my back.

"Nice of you to join us, Kichiro-kun," I drawled. "I guess the two of you were together in this scheme to frame me – you're right, Tatsuya-chan, you can't trust anyone these days." I gave a heavy sigh, flicking my wrist slightly. At the signal Hito tensed, readying to strike.

_Well,_ I reflected with a grin, _maybe I won't have to wait for a fight, after all._ I grinned slightly, raising my twin sai.

"Well, don't keep me waiting," I taunted. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

_~Reinen~_

Darkness. My yellow eyes flashed in the gloom, my breath steady as I crawled hand over hand, scanning my surroundings as if it were day. Metal glinted all around me, boxing me in; the wild side of my mind was edgy, but I knew there to be enough space, and steadily crawled on.

In my head I went over, again, my mental map. Kurotokage's secret compound had been relatively easy to infiltrate – no one, except for maybe Itachi, could see better in the dark than me – and so sneaking past the guards had been child's play. I was actually quite dismayed at the lack of opposition; we were literally right over their heads, and the guards in the hallway below couldn't be more oblivious.

The air duct around me was cold; my exposed arms felt the breath of ice, and I was tempted to call on the lioness's warm pelt prematurely. I restrained myself, however, knowing she wouldn't fit in these thin channels. The metal plate of the roof pressed down on my shoulders; were I any taller or broad-shouldered, I wouldn't have been able to fit. This part of the mission, I found myself thinking, was more suited to nimble Minako or even that snake Hanabiki. Yet, I reconsidered, her ample…body parts would make this trek hard even for her.

Light filtered up ahead; another grate approached. I purposefully slowed, listening intently for any signs of life below. _One guard,_ I deemed, creeping along. We had to be nearing the inner rooms now; soon we could leave this confined tunnel and bring out a full-scale assault. The very thought made me grin.

I wasn't alone, of course; my partner shuffled along at my back, looking none too happy with the current cramped conditions. I couldn't glance back at him or risk laughing – his stature wasn't much more than mine, to his advantage, but he was hunched over, his ponytail brushing the ceiling. He had to abandon his cloak earlier, with the clay birds we'd used for our rapid arrival, as it would prove cumbersome in this place.

I suspected Hanabiki had told us of this sole breech in security merely to mock us. Climbing through the vents like common criminals…! Scratch that, I could think of no manner of penetration more undignified than through these cold air ducts.

I sighed softly, drawing nearer to the opening. I signaled over my shoulder and stopped again, leaning down to press the side of my face to the vent. Through the thin bars I apperceived one man standing by a door, alert, his eyes everywhere but up.

I smirked and withdrew.

Silently we traversed that gap and followed the twisting curve through darkness. Neither of us spoke, aware that a single sound could be our undoing. After a short while voices rose up ahead; they were a distant vibration around us, muffled by the vents. As per my instructions I turned off at the intersection up ahead, moving away from the voices of those, I was certain, were our targets; instead we entered a silent path that widened steadily before ending in a vertical barred grid. I approached the grate, now able to shuffle along gladly on my knees. I peered through the lattice of metal bars, scanning a cavernous chamber cluttered with unmarked wooden crates. A supply warehouse, and by the looks of it, deserted; everyone was busy on guard with the meeting going on next door. Just to be certain I inhaled deeply; any scents of human were musty with age.

A generator of some sort hummed loudly nearby; grinning at our luck, under the cover of the noise I hooked my fingers around the grate and tugged.

I cursed under my breath. "It's welded down," I added over my shoulder to Deidara, who was now nearly breathing down my neck. He nodded, his expression in shadow. He shifted, rustling with something; a moment later he leaned forward, breath tickling my cheek.

"Just leave it to me, hmm." He held out his hand and I saw two clay spiders spring to life, scuttling between the bars and taking up position by the bolts on either side of the grate.

"You're not –" I began warningly, but it was too late. Deidara grinned, raising one hand in a seal; his other hand reached around and clamped over my mouth, muffling my protest.

"Katsu!" he whispered, at the same time pulling me back from the imminent explosion. I twisted away from the force on my face, shutting my eyes to a sudden blast of heat and light.

The grate clattered to the ground below; in the sudden silence I listened, breath baited, to the faint rumble of the generator. If anyone heard the explosion over that noise, they didn't come bursting in on us.

I breathed again, pulling his arm away from my face. "Give me some warning next time, will you?" I spat irritably. The stupid mouth on his hand grinned at me and I glared at it in disgust.

"Sorry, Lioness-chan," he said, not sounding sorry at all. I growled faintly; I now realized, with a mixture of reactions, that in drawing me away from the blast he'd pulled me up against his chest. I could feel warmth at my back through his thin clothing; and I could feel the steady rhythm of his heart even as mine raced.

I pulled away from him a bit more quickly than necessary, again unsettled by the way it set me off guard. I wasn't one to shy away from contact; so what was it, then, that made me so nervous around him? I couldn't account for it at our first acquaintance; what had changed between us? I found myself wondering with no answers.

To shake myself from my thoughts I leaped down from the duct, landing in a cat-crouch and once again scanning the perimeter before regaining my feet. Deidara landed beside me, delving a hand into the pouch at his side.

"I was hoping for a better reception, hmm," he remarked, picking up the discarded grid and setting it back into place. He'd managed to keep it mostly intact, I noted with some appreciation, as he swiftly used clay to seal it in place. Then he fell back into step with me.

"Lead the way, Lioness." He offered a slight grin.

I nodded curtly, my hand slipping around the familiar contours of my katana's handle. This was it. The challenge I had been waiting for.

We walked out of the supply warehouse, donning a leisurely façade even as we were tensed and ready for action. We were met with a metal-lined hallway not unlike the air vents; and what do you know, there were no guards outside here, either. I grinned sideways at Deidara.

"You know, I haven't seen this art of yours in action yet."

He only smirked slightly. "You've been missing out, Lioness-chan, hmm… And I'm still waiting to see that particular jutsu of yours."

"All this time you've been calling me the Lioness and you haven't even seen why," I scoffed.

He shrugged. "I give you permission to go crazy, Lioness. Just leave something for my art, hmm."

I laughed, but my heart wasn't in it; I had purposefully refrained from using the lioness lately for that very reason. In her mind, I lost control; and I was afraid of what would happen when I did. The predator in me knew no hesitation. I was just as likely to attack him as I was Kurotokage's men – the thought made my heart pound in fear.

We rounded the corner and found ourselves facing a set of wide iron doors. Already four guards in uniform – the elite, I guessed – rushed toward us, wielding pikes.

My eyes slid to my partner; he regarded our opponents coolly, nonchalant. His hands were in his pouches of clay.

Well, if he wasn't going to do it…

"They're mine," I growled, unsheathing my sword. I didn't miss Deidara's grin – he was enjoying this, perhaps a bit too much. I deflected the first two men that charged at me, whirling and stabbing my katana deep into the second man's back. He fell like a stone; I wrenched my ruby-tinted blade free, scenting someone approaching from behind. My eyes flashed golden as I flipped into the air, dropping behind my would-be sneak attacker.

"That won't work on me," I hissed before silencing him. I let the guard's body fall away from me, gushing blood from his neck. I wheeled, clashing with the third as he rose to face me. The sharp point of his long pole arced toward my chest, but I deflected it in a clang of steel and was already countering.

Swifter, I snaked my arm beneath his attack and tore straight through his dark uniform across his stomach. He staggered back, and judging him no longer a threat I was already scanning my surroundings.

The last guard raced away down the hall. I snarled; no way I'd let him bring in reinforcements!

I powered my legs and sprung, fast as a pouncing predator. My feet connected with the square of his retreating back and he fell under my flashing claws with a muffled cry. I stabbed; my sword tasted blood once, twice before my victim fell silent.

I rose, panting with adrenaline, grabbing the edge of his cloak to rub clean my blade. Once satisfied that I could again see my reflection free of blood spatter in its glimmering surface, I sheathed it and turned my attention to my partner.

Deidara grinned slightly. "Nicely done, Lioness-chan."

"No thanks to you, of course," I snorted.

"They weren't worth experiencing my art. I want my explosions to have a profound effect…so I'm saving them for someone of importance, hmm."

"Sure," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I think you're just leaving all the hard work to me."

"Now, do you really think I'd do that, hmm?" He feigned hurt. "C'mon, Lioness-chan, I was just letting you have a little fun. See what you were capable of, you know."

"And you couldn't figure that out from two months training together," I commented dryly.

He shrugged innocently. "Everything's different in a real battle situation, hmm. Besides, if you were in trouble, I was ready to step in," he pointed out cheekily.

"Don't you dare," I hissed. "I'm perfectly capable of taking them on myself!" Deidara smirked; I turned away with a huff, realizing we'd gone full circle and that I'd lost that battle. I regarded the tall doors in front of us now.

"Let's get this over with," I muttered.

"Ladies first, hmm," he chirped.

"If you don't shut up, I _will_ make you a lady," I spat, fingering my sword warningly. "It shouldn't be too hard – you're already feminine enough!"

"That hurts, hmm," he pouted. "You're an abusive partner, I was right. You could have just said you didn't want to go first."  
I growled. "I did no such thing! Are you calling me a coward?" Without giving him time to reply I whirled on my heel, storming up to the doors. I placed a hand on each, shoving with all my growing rage.

The doors didn't budge. I gasped and nearly fell over as my forward thrust went nowhere. Deidara sniggered.

"Maybe it's locked, Lioness-chan," he suggested blithely. I glared, taking a step away.

"Then do something about it yourself!"

"Only if you say please," he countered leisurely.

I snarled. Where did he think we were, the lair? This was enemy territory and we had a mission here – and his attitude was in the way!

I blew out a long breath, reaching for my inner calm. I closed my eyes, hissing through my teeth, "Deidara…_please_ open the door now."

At _now_, a giant explosion rocked the hall; I gasped, stumbling, seeing the mighty iron doors disappear in a violent blast of fire.

Deidara grinned sideways at me, but there was no time for further banter. The heavy doors clattered inward in a resounding noise almost as loud; without hesitation I plunged into the smoke, Deidara on my heels.

Our entrance was disguised by the aftermath of the explosion. I called on my feline senses as I ran, drawing a long breath. Ten distinct scents, I deemed. Four were posted along the walls – guards; six shadowy figures sat around a long wood table, rising now to meet us.

I leaped free of the smog, landing on all fours in the middle of the table. I set my eyes on my targets, a snarl contorting my lips.

Two men and one woman bore uniforms similar to the guards outside – black, with the gold outline of a dragon stitched on the back. Their faces were hidden behind fierce masks of the same beast, and they faced us intruders with perfect cool. I assumed them to be Kurotokage's head.

Across from them was another man, bearded, dressed in numerous layers of cloaks. Rain headbands glinted on the heads of him and the two large guards flanking him.

"Ambush!" he now cried, reaching for the large parasol at his back as he turned to Kurotoage's leaders. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It will be discovered soon enough," stated one of the dragon men, drawing a kunai. I sent it flying from his hand with a quick knock of my sword; the other two were forming hand seals and I leaped back.

Twin missiles flashed by my face; I caught the flutter of numerous wings, the sleek bodies of birds slim as arrows. Then I had the sense to leap out of the way.

"Katsu!" yelled Deidara, suddenly beside me, hands raised in a seal.

The birds exploded. I saw a brief flash of color, the shock of our opponents, before the sound wave hit us full force. I covered my ears, screaming; my acute senses were reeling. The scent of charred material and blood hit me just as suddenly and I raised my head to survey the wreckage.

Two of the Kurotokage shinobi floundered in blood; half the table was blown apart, splinters stabbing everyone and anything that had been in its path. But already the bodyguards charged at us, wood scraping their limbs. The four guards closed in from behind.

I dropped to a crouch, rapidly forming hand signs. Deidara stood at my back, already preparing more clay.

"My turn!" I snarled. "Lioness Transformation Jutsu!"

The warm pelt rushed down my arms; my face, my body was changing, a tail lashing out behind me. I dropped my enlarging front paws to the ground, extending my claws, kneading the floor as I tensed a moment. Then I pounced!

My claws whipped through anything in my path; as my opponents moved, slow and bulky, to counter, I was already agilely circling, leaping and diving hungry claws into them again.

One of the guards went down, blood flowing from his neck. Somewhere behind me an explosion went off, my ears flattening to my skull at the raucous noise. The scent of blood was everywhere, driving me on.

The remaining guard descended on me with a knife glinting in his hand. He managed to get an arm around my chest, pinning me down even as I tore his skin to ribbons. I snarled, twisting in his grasp, sighting his armed fist nearing my head. I sank my greedy jaws into his wrist, feeling blood seeping sickly and warm into my fur. He struggled and I bit down harder, feeling bone crunch. He hollered and his arm fell away, limp.

Triumphantly I wormed my way free, scoring reddened back claws across his unprotected belly. Two down – two left to go.

I roared, the sound echoing powerfully back at me; my gaping jaws bloody, I scanned the area for my next prey.

The Rain shinobi wielded an umbrella; I turned from him to the last Kurotokage leader, who formed hand signs as he crouched away from the tide of battle. The foreigner was moving, drawing my attention back to him.

"Rain of Death Justu!" he shouted, spinning his umbrella and opening it, tip pointed toward us.

A flash – a senbon bit into my shoulder and I roared fury, twisting out of the way as more streamed toward me, near invisible and deadly.

But my eyes were adapted for picking up every detail in the midst of battle, and I dodged between the gaps in his assault, searching for an opening. This long-range attack kept me at bay, however, and I continued to snarl and fight against it.

"Lioness-chan, get down!" A tiny clay bird flittered over my head, harmlessly slipping under the senbon assault. I complied and flung myself onto the ground, paws over my ears, waiting.

The Rain shinobi flew back in the resulting explosion, tattered parasol rolling away from his limp hand. He didn't look about to rise again.

I glanced over at Deidara. He had cleared out the guards with ease and now approached my side, grinning, a patch of soot on his cheek. I gave a low growl, the only thanks I could manage.

"You're welcome, hmm."  
Our exchange wasn't to last, however; the final shinobi now raised his head, vengeance in his eyes.

"Ninja Art: Black Dragon Rising!"

At his quiet exclamation we turned. He crouched, hands clasped, dark chakra flowing from his hands and pulsating in the air around him. It writhed, taking shape in a long smoky dragon; red eyes sought us out, jaws with fangs dripping dark liquid agape, coils restlessly shifting lined with glinting scales.

"Thank you for fueling my jutsu," he said coldly; his dragon mask was just as hard. "My dragon feeds on death…and now it's hungry for yours."  
I fell into a defensive crouch, snarling. Even though the dragon looked no more than spectral, there was a pungent stench in the air, like something long rotten. I nearly gagged.

As we watched, the dragon lowered its jaws to the bodies of its fellows, tearing them apart in quick vicious blows. Blood spattered from its teeth. My stomach churned.

_This is their loyalty…_

"That's sick, hmm," Deidara commented, his hand-mouth already rapidly chewing clay. He wasn't worried yet; I would have detected the difference in his scent, and his stance was still casual. This information reassured me slightly, but not enough to ease the tension overtaking my every muscle.

_You'd better have a plan, sensei, because I sure as hell don't…_

"This ends here!" the dark shinobi cried, the dragon echoing with a ghastly roar. It reared up, ruby eyes flashing, before barreling forward.

Deidara flung a clay bird at the descending beast, forming a hasty hand seal. "Katsu!"  
I flinched as the explosion went off overhead; then my eyes widened. The dragon continued unheeded, its ghostly coils unharmed.

_What the hell?_

I roared a warning, slicing my claws along the flank of the dragon. It was as though I'd plunged my paws in ice; my claws slipped right through the specter as though there was nothing there at all!

The dragon snarled, ignoring my futile assault as it rapidly bore down on my partner. Deidara sent more explosions flying into its contorted face; I heard the desperation in his shout.

"Katsu! Katsu! KATSU!"

Smoke blinded the dragon an instant and it thrashed, vicious tremors running down the length of its ever-growing body. Its scales scraped my cheek and I flinched back, feeling a cut slicing open at contact.

The dragon then snarled in anger, advancing. Nothing stopped it _– damn it!_

_This can't be a genjutsu – this pain is real enough! – but how do we fight something we can't even _touch_?_

Wild with helpless frustration I pounded toward the dragon's head, desperate to stop its course. I roared, reaching out with my claws –

"Get down!" A shoulder hit me hard in the belly and I tumbled backward with a yowl. Shock jarred through me as I landed breathless on my back; I was already twisting, trying to regain my paws. However in an instant a weight hit me in the chest as Deidara flung himself overtop me as a shield.

Surprised, I couldn't summon an immediate reaction; over his shoulder I saw the dragon closing in, its head snapping downward, its rotten breath hot on my face. I roared a desperate warning, thrashing, my claws biting into his sides in my frantic effort to get him out of the way. Deidara pinned me down, raising his left hand to the beast.

I saw the fangs sink into flesh; the dragon gouged deep into his left shoulder, tearing away with a triumphant bellow. Deidara flinched with a strangled sort of gasp as the pain hit him; even as blood ruptured from the wound he was still moving, struggling to curl his fingers into the correct sign.

"K-katsu," he panted, and the last-minute explosive he'd planted in the dragon's face detonated. In the confusion I gathered enough of my will to twist to my paws; I sank my teeth into the neck of his shirt, awkwardly dragging him to his knees. His good arm wrapped around my neck, fingers tightly grasping fur; half-dragging, half-supporting him, I managed to carry us both out of range of the fiend.

I dropped my hold on his neckline just as the dragon shook itself free of the smoke, rising up once more. I turned to face it, growling low in my throat. My paws were still trembling with the suddenness of what had happened.

My partner crouched beside me, breathing hard. He clenched his hand to his torn shoulder, blood running down his limp left arm. Dark liquid mingled with his blood, burning like acid on his skin. He made no sound initially, wincing as he assessed the damage; his fingers twitched faintly, experimentally, and he hissed.

Deidara spat on the ground, cursing under his breath. As far as I could tell, the wound was deep, and he could hardly move his arm. That left me to defend us both.

"You see," Kurotokage's leader concluded with icy calm, "none of you are any match for the dragon. It will tear up the countryside and cities, devouring all that defy it and sowing fear everywhere. There is no stopping the beast."  
I lashed my tail. _Maybe so, but you forget you're not the only one with an inner beast! _At that thought, an idea occurred to me. I scanned the room, evaluating the path… Yes, there was a chance I could pull it off…

_Well, then, let's see what this dragon's capable of!_ I crouched, coiling my muscles, before bounding forward with a fearsome roar.

"Lioness!" Deidara shouted after me. I ignored him, careening straight for the dragon's head. Snarling, I scored my claws through its face – aggravating it with my assault. Then when it snapped its teeth at my ear I ducked, dodging around it and flying into a full-tilt sprint.

_Nothing can match my speed!_ I exalted, paws pounding, heart racing as the dragon slowly twisted its head to pursue. Its coils crisscrossed my path and I hastily dodged around and beneath them, hissing as they pricked against my pelt. The dragon rose up behind me, putrid breath making my nose curl; with a final effort I turned and pelted at its master.

The shinobi glanced up sharply, tensed. He couldn't move as he commanded his jutsu, however, and I bore down on him with a confident roar.

At the last second, conversely, I leaped around him and in two desperate strides reached what was left of the table. I dug into the floor with my claws, coming to a sudden halt and then flinging myself sideways behind the shelter it offered.

I heard a shocked exclamation as his own jutsu bore down on him; and, hungry, the roar as its fangs came down. A scream pierced the air – then utter silence.

Panting, I raised my head to peer around the jagged edge of my refuge. The ninja lay in a pool of blood, body ravaged, mask discarded. The dragon and its terrible scent were nowhere to be found.

Cautiously I crept closer to the man, peering into his stunned face with more than a little sickness. _He deserved it for what he did,_ I reflected, and drew myself away. Silently I padded across the room to the only other one whose heavy breathing echoed in my ears.

I crouched beside Deidara, ducking my head to observe his wound. It had worsened in the short time we'd been fighting – blood soaked the surrounding fabric and his hand, pressed tightly to his left shoulder, was covered in it. He caught my stare and managed a half-smirk.

"I've endured worse than this…hmm." There was a barely audible tremor in his voice. I growled faintly, silencing him; then I dipped my head, pink tongue lapping gently at his shoulder. He flinched away with a hiss; ignoring him, I pinned his arm with my paws and continued cleansing the wounded area. It was the least I could do, since he decided to be an idiot and throw himself in front of the attack…

He quietly succumbed to my gesture, and soon dropped his hand from his shoulder, rubbing the bloodstains aimlessly on his pant leg. Then he reached up, wincing, and pushed his hair back from the wounded area.

"Ugh…" He grimaced at the red discoloration blotting the ends of the golden strands; one-handed he rearranged his hair as best as possible draped over his opposite shoulder. Then he slumped forward again with a hiss of pain.

I raised my head, surveying him with concern; but he only smiled, laying his right hand over my paw and idly stroking my fur.

"It's kind of hard to believe it's really you, hmm," he laughed quietly. "When you look at me I wonder if you're thinking of eating me."

I growled faintly, not appreciating the joke; but nevertheless I couldn't remain irritated at him when he was suffering already. I leaned forward, gently nuzzling the edge of his jawbone; he drew a sharp breath and I fell back, wondering at my sudden action. Embarrassed, I dropped my eyes to his shoulder. Blood welled again from the deep gash and I bent my head, licking softly at it.

My fierce anger at what he had done had dissolved slowly with my rush of adrenaline. Now I was only quietly grateful; yes, he was an idiot for risking his life for me, but that didn't mean I didn't admire his loyalty for it.

I finished licking away the worst of the blood and sat back, closing my eyes. I didn't think I would ever lose the tang of blood from my mouth; grimacing at that fact, I slowly transformed back to human. Deidara watched me with some fascination.

"Tell me, Lioness-chan, what's my blood taste like, hmm?"

"Try it yourself," I shot back, before catching my irritation. I sighed and reached for the black cloths tightly wrapped around my right arm. Loosening them, I began to unravel the bandages.

"Here," I murmured. "This'll have to do for now."

"But your arm-" he began.

I shook my head with a wry grin. "This is only to cover old scars. Here, look." I held up my arm, palm up, revealing the long stripes jaggedly running across my skin, from my elbow to my wrist. They had faded somewhat over the years, I noted with a sudden rush of bitterness. This was my reminder of how Naoki had died protecting me.

Deidara's eyes widened slightly at the sight. "I'm sorry," he began in a murmur, but I shook my head slightly.

"No. It's… It happened a long time ago."

I shook myself out of my memories, gently binding the wrappings around his shoulder. I drew them tight, stopping when he drew a sharp breath.

"Does that hurt?" I asked, making to loosen them a bit more.

"No. It's fine, hmm."  
I nodded, tying the bandages before rocking back on my heels. "There. I'm no medic – that's about all I can do for you." I laughed shortly, wryly.

"It's enough," he murmured. He didn't exactly meet my eye, bangs disguising his expression. His words caught me off guard and I stopped short, staring. "Thank you."

"You're…you're welcome," I said, color suddenly rushing to my face. To disguise it I turned away. "We should get out of here, now. It won't be long before we're discovered."

He nodded; I stepped around to his good side, and he braced his arm on my shoulder as he waveringly regained his feet. I held him steady a moment, a hand pressed to his heaving chest. A strange shiver went through me at the contact; and it was regretfully that I let go.

"I can walk on my own, hmm," he mumbled, releasing me. His hand left a stain of blood on my sleeve and he winced slightly, "Sorry."

I shook my head. "Never mind."

We walked to the doorway in silence, looking up and down the deserted corridor. I strained my ears – no one was coming, for now. They honestly hadn't been expecting attackers to get this far, did they? I shook my head slightly, bemused, and though I didn't let my guard down my eyes went back to my partner. He picked a way carefully through the rubble at my side, as cheerful as could be in his condition. Blood already leaked around the dark bandages on his shoulder.

I glanced away. "…Deidara-sensei."  
"Hmm?"

I took a breath. "You may be a bastard and an idiot, but I owe you my life."

He blinked, a slow amused smile crossing his face. "You're welcome, Lioness-chan," he concluded.

Easing slightly, I fell into step with him and we continued through the compound.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Please review!


	20. Snake Bitten

**Shadows of Dawn**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own my OCs, though. :)

Author's Note: This took longer than expected. Sorry!

* * *

**Part 20 – Snake-Bitten**

_~Hana~_

We stood in solemn silence. I was still grinning slightly, a sai in each hand; Hito coiled about my arm, tensed and ready for action. Across from me Tatsuya gave a frosty stare, spiked knuckles grasped in each fist. Behind me grinned Kichiro, languid and lanky. The tip of his kunai pressed to the middle of my back.

"I wouldn't be so confident, if I were you," he hissed in my ear. "We've got you outnumbered and outmatched."  
My eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that so?" When he continued to smirk at me I whirled around, away from his knife, and swung my leg up into his body. My boot connected firmly with his stomach and he stumbled back, momentarily winded.

Tatsuya closed in on my left and I met her in a clang of steel; we dueled, her artificial claws grappling against my sai. I was stronger with my left hand; I fought her off single-handed until Kichiro closed in on my right.

Tatsuya was a lot heavier than me; I knew I couldn't knock her away as easily. So, taking a step back to keep them both in my field of view, I raised both sai to block.

Claws locked between the prongs, attempting to hold them down as Tatsuya swiped in with her other hand. At the same time, Kichiro clashed against my right sai and grabbed a second kunai.

I couldn't dodge them both. Gritting my teeth, I ducked Tatsuya's attack, at the same time swinging the heel of my boot up into her knee. She grunted and fell back, giving me momentary space. Kichiro, however, came in with a kunai aiming at my arm.

Fast as lightning Hito's head snapped out, his fangs narrowly missing Kichiro's fist as he withdrew, eyes wide.

"You've still got that damn snake, I see," he remarked, dropping back and probably recalculating his plan.

"He's not just any damn snake," I crowed, "he's my partner. And Hito and I are gonna take you down now!"  
Kichiro growled, forming hand seals. Tatsuya reared up on my other side. It was time to stop playing around.

I slipped my sai back into my belt, inhaling deeply to center myself as I folded my hands together.

"Earth Style! A Thousand Serpents!" I cried, slamming my palm against the floor. I felt shock waves fissuring through metal and rock, before one, two green heads wormed through. Suddenly thick green serpents were swarming everywhere, rapidly writhing toward Tatsuya. With a growl she lashed out with metal claws, slicing through the first wave of snakes. But soon they were overtaking her with their sheer numbers, coiling around her legs and arms, pricking with miniature fangs, reaching boldly for her neck. She was thrashing, snarling curses.

"Moving only makes it worse," I smiled serenely at her. I got no answer other than a furious howl.

"Nicely done," remarked Kichiro from behind me. "Really, I wouldn't expect anything less of the serpent lady. But you'll find I'm harder to catch."

"Exactly what I'd expect of a slime ball like you," I countered, now turning to face him, leisurely twirling a sai in my hand. "How about it? Would you like to see how you'd fare against my snakes?"

"Ha! I'm quicker than _her_," he sneered. "You're useless when nothing's in range of your fangs. You're too used to slow prey falling right into your grasp!"

"You're mistaken," I offered with a belligerent smile. "Snakes can be very fast when they so choose. Even you seemed surprised by Hito here earlier." The snake in question tensed on my arm. "Now, I believe, it's two against one. I'll show you how fast snakes can be!"

"Not fast enough," he responded automatically, locking his hands together. I tensed and he smirked, "Death Illusion Trap!"

_Shit!_ I thought. I stood completely unprepared for his attack. I coiled my legs, trying to move, attack, anything, but my body was abruptly frozen. I gasped, struggling against nothing; my fingers twitched feebly and my sai clattered from my hands.

_Damn it…_

A dark cloud was forming around Kichiro; it solidified into the glinting forms of shuriken, gyrating, hovering ready for attack. Kichiro formed another hand seal.

A dozen shuriken arced forward, spinning for different points on my body. I grimaced, trying futilely to move. _Only a genjutsu,_ I reminded myself.

The first sharpened star flew past my arm and I gasped, pain suddenly flashing through my limb. A slim gash in my sleeve opened and blood dripped into the dark fabric of my jacket. Then another: shuriken slicing into my arms, my bare legs, one even gashing my cheek in its passage. I flinched slightly, teeth clenched so hard I tasted blood on my tongue, determined not to scream.

_Relax,_ I told myself, and closed my eyes. _Focus… I can overcome genjutsu…! _I managed to close my hand in a simple seal and cried, "Release!"

I opened my eyes, still seeing shuriken spinning in the air around me. They hovered now like vultures, dark and menacing, preparing to strike at the first indication of weakness.

"That won't work," Kichiro taunted. "You're trapped in my genjutsu – no silly tricks can save you here. I'm far too strong for that." I grimaced, cursing under my breath; he went on, "I'm going to make you suffer, Hanabiki-chan. Enjoy the pain of betrayal!"

I spat curses; shuriken shot by, each cut deeper than the last, the pain rising up in a wave. I forced it back, barely, my vision swaying.

"You idiot," I hissed out. "You can torture me all you want. I'm not afraid of you or your illusionary death."  
He laughed coldly, eyes glinting. "Oh, Hana-chan, you've never really seen my jutsu, have you? This pain you're going through now…it's not fake. I am slowly sucking your very life away – and when I'm done, you'll die."

I growled. "You bastard!"

He laughed coldly, feral and high-pitched. "Imagine when the leaders learn I was the one to eliminate the traitors! I'll finally have a post worthy of my talents!"

"No, you won't," I gasped. I could feel my body weakening by the minute; _he was telling the truth about his jutsu, damn it, _I thought. _I should have seen it coming-!_ "Too bad for you, the leaders are already dead." I spat bloodily on the ground, gaze darkening as I raised my head again. "You were the stupid ones. You left yourselves open, and I only provided the means for my companions to attack!"

His pale face turned an ugly shade of red, his eyes narrowing. "You little bitch. I'll make your death all the more painful for that!"

"And what would be the point? Kurotokage is as good as dead."

"Revenge. Once you're dead, it will be more than easy to find and kill your _friends_!" He sneered. "Too bad they can't save you now. Maybe if you hadn't been so arrogant as to take me on single-handedly – but you always were that way. A shame, really."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I rasped. "I didn't come here alone. And Hito-kun…wasn't affected by your jutsu." Despite the effort it took, my lips twitched toward a defiant grin.

"Wh-what?" He glanced down to see tiny fang marks embedded in his leg, twin steaks of blood trickling downward.

"While you were distracted, he took the liberty of poisoning you," I wheezed. "We'll be going down together!"  
Anger further flushed his face. "I can't stand staring at your stupid smirk any longer! You're wrong, Hana-chan, so very wrong! Now die!"

The entire mass of shuriken came down on me like a raging tornado. The faint _ching_ of metal rubbing together filled my ears like the buzzing of so many insects; my vision was obscured by black and the flashes of their metallic wings. Any second now, those stars would sink deadly fangs into my flesh…

I closed my eyes.

A sudden prickle of pain hit my thigh. I gasped, reawakening onto the silent hall. Hitonomi coiled about my leg, teeth sunk into my skin. He drew back, leaving twin tiny pinpricks.

I grinned slowly past a fog of pain. Genjutsu could be broken in many ways…like afflicting pain. "Thanks, Hito-kun," I said, before crumpling to my knees. I gasped, hands pressed to my knees to keep me upright. I was shaking, nearly completely drained of chakra. It took an effort to raise my head to Kichiro.

"Your snake is getting on my nerves," he hissed. "Now see what you've done: we'll both die slowly of poison, instead of the quick and easy death I had planned for you."

I smirked at him. "Speak for yourself. I've been around Hito-kun for so many years I'm immune to his poisons…and most of the ones I use, as a matter of fact. You'll still die here, alone."

He was furious. With a snarl he reached for his kunai, clenching one in each fist. "You lying bitch! You manipulated me this entire time – but no longer. Now you will die!" he announced, flinging them.

The kunai flashed forward. I didn't have the strength to block; closing my eyes, I desperately flung myself sideways over the floor. I sprawled, breath momentarily catching as ice seeped into my side; I heard a clatter of metal, a foreign snarl.

I glanced up in surprise; my shock grew when I saw none other than a blonde in a gray kimono, katana in hand, settled in a battle crouch. Two kunai lay at her feet.

"I don't know who you are," Reinen growled, "but this bitch is mine alone to fight, and there's no way in hell I'll let you kill her!"

* * *

_~Kaoyumi~_

I walked down the hall with a slightly hesitant gait, trying my best to disguise my worry. I could only imagine what was going on elsewhere in the compound right now. From my mind I forced images of Reinen and Deidara – had they completed their mission by now? Or had they perhaps ran into trouble and now – I stopped myself. I had to keep my head.

_Hana, I hope you're safe and out of the way right now._ I inhaled deeply, easing my tensed muscles. I was now searching for her, knowing any minute now – yes, it had to be time enough now – our senseis would arrive and return us all to the lair.

_Focus on the moment,_ I advised myself. _If I get caught up in possible futures, I'll only jeopardize my mission._

I sighed. Normally I could disguise my emotions easily; when I was this worried about the others – Hana especially – I began to fret. My sister was reckless; if she had the chance, she'd gladly take part in the destruction of Kurotokage.

_Remember our orders, Hana-chan._

Footsteps up ahead made me glance up; hastily I readjusted my posture, hoping to gather some shards of confidence. Surprise jolted across my face despite my will when it was Ryoushi, dark bangs falling across his cool face, who came into sight. He walked along leisurely, hands within his robes.

Flustered, I offered a slight bow with a murmur of, "Ryoushi-san."

He inclined his head slightly, staring at me. His gaze was as piercing as ever, but now, when I had something to hide, it made me all the more nervous. I only got this way around him…

"You're worried," he said curtly. I jumped slightly, striving to cover it.

"_N-nani_?"

He wasn't one to repeat himself, regarding me almost coldly. I recovered, straightening and clearing my throat.

"Well, with the meeting going on, I think it's justified," I murmured.

He nodded faintly, continuing to observe me. "Kaoyumi-san. The meeting has been sabotaged."  
The shock on my face was real. _How – how does he know? _"What are you talking about?" I spluttered.

"I was passing by the head chamber. The guards were slaughtered, our leaders murdered. There was little trace of their presence, though I detected the scent of explosives."

"All of them?" I breathed. "Even – even the Rain?"

"Yes. It was the impressive feat of someone – only someone with inside information could do such a thing."

"And you don't know who did it?" I pressed, testing him. Ryoushi was the best tracker I knew, exempting perhaps the Lioness. Did he trace them here…?

"No. Their wounds were from a variety of sources: weapons, explosives, what appeared to be the marks of an animal." His eyes narrowed slightly. "There was no time for further investigation."

"There – there weren't any other bodies?" I asked, disguising the hope in my voice. He shook his head.

"The only foreigners were those of Rain – and they possessed none of the weaponry to be responsible."

I breathed a tiny bit easier. "Then you must be searching for them."

"Yes." His gaze lingered on my face a moment longer than necessary. "I believe they must still be within the compound. Security is too tight for them to leave."

I swallowed hard. "_Hai_. I'll come with you."

He didn't answer as his eyes narrowed slightly – voices yelling could be heard up ahead. I recognized Hana's cry – _oh, God, no. _I swung around to Ryoushi suddenly.

"Maybe we should check for more evidence-"

"No." He held out a hand, stopping me from turning back. "We must stop the traitors. At all cost – you know that, Kaoyumi."

I remembered his words so long ago. _Those who turn away are too weak._ I balked against that statement. _We are strong. Stronger than all of them!_

Clenching my jaw I strode forward, turning to block his path. "No. I can't let you do that."

"Kaoyumi-san," he warned.

"Do what you will!" I threatened. "You won't lay a hand on her while I'm still alive!"

He closed his eyes briefly, forming a hand sign. "Kaoyumi-san, please, step aside. I do not want to kill you."

"But you'd kill her, wouldn't you?" I demanded, voice lowering dangerously.

"I will do what I must. If you are in the way, then I will not hesitate." Ryoushi formed a final seal before calling sharply, "Ice Fang Rising!"

Frost splashed over the floor I was standing on; instinctively I leaped back, and just in time too. A giant spear of ice burst up from the ground, narrowed to a perilous point. A trail of ice followed me and I rapidly hopped back, avoiding each rising spike.

He was gaining ground – and this way I couldn't utilize my arrows. I grimaced; he knew me too well. Relying on my bow made me best for long-range dueling, and I needed a relatively stationary post to do so. Neither would help me now; I reached into my pocket, quickly twining string around my fist. Then I drew it to chest level, forming hand signs as I wove thread between my knuckles.

_I'll just hold him back,_ I decided. _That will be enough to keep Hana safe. _I closed my hands together, crying out, "Cat's Cradle Bind!"

Instantly the string flew from my fingers, madly alive, twisting to surround him. Ryoushi grimaced, dropping his hands as he fell back. He couldn't avoid my string, however, which was already tightly wrapping around his arms.

Swiftly he began signing a new jutsu; he raised his hands together in an arrowhead, targeting me with the tips of his fingers. "Mind's Arrow Jutsu!"

His silver chakra hit me swift as a shot arrow and I froze to the spot, arms dropping limply by my sides. He invaded my mind so easily; I could feel his presence as a shadow at the back of my mind, scanning my thoughts and memories, calling them up involuntarily. I fought within my own head, struggling to shield my secrets.

But already he had read into our secret meetings with Kakuzu-sensei and Hidan; he observed as Hana and I wormed our ways into the ranks of the Akatsuki and were assigned our mission to invade Kurotokage. Such horror washed over me but I was powerless to hide my thoughts; I was an open book to him, and he flipped through my pages to his will.

Then he saw, with a lingering pause that made me blush furiously, how I felt about him. He flashed through the times in his presence, my surreptitious glances at him.

And then he released me; I nearly fell forward, robbed of all will to fight him. He knew everything, every darkest secret… Though it seemed hardly as grave, I wished he hadn't seen those last memories. It would be so much easier to fight him without that shared knowledge…

I raised my eyes to him, almost afraid of what I would see in his gaze. But his face was a perfect cold mask; yet, it wasn't him. The look marred his sharp, handsome features and made my heart pang.

"Kaoyumi-san…" he hissed. "You are the traitor."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, pointlessly. "I don't want to fight you-"

"I must destroy you," he said over me, folding his hands. "I am most disappointed in you, Kaoyumi-san… If anyone in this place, I would have liked to trust you."

I wanted to deny his every word; my throat was thick, and it was suddenly hard to talk. "Ryoushi-san…please…"

"Traitors must pay with their lives," he echoed coldly. He strode forward and I tensed, head raised, prepared to face the worst.

Yet he walked straight past me without a glance at me; he formed hand signs, hardened determination in his expression.

Panic rose fluttering in my throat. "What – what are you doing?"

"I will eliminate those responsible," he said calmly. "Once they are gone, you will once again be loyal to me – that is what love is, isn't it?" He regarded me, steely. "We will continue on Kurotokage's mission ourselves."

"No!" I gasped. "You can't – leave them!" The image of my sister flashed in my mind. No. She was the world to me; I wouldn't lose her, and certainly not in this way!

"Ryoushi, please, don't so this!" I strived to go after him, but I found my feet frozen; ice circled around my legs, holding me down. "Ryoushi-san!"

"It will be quick," he murmured, almost to himself, harshly. "A single pierce of my ice is enough to kill her."

My sister. I blinked back sudden furious tears. This wasn't Ryoushi; he had been lost, years ago, as I now clung to what was left of me. He was now an assassin, fully submerged in the total lack of identity. The assassin would kill Hanabiki.

The assassin never loved me.

There was still string in my hands and I knotted it together, desperately, nearly blind by tears.

"Ryoushi-san," I appealed finally. "Stop."

He ignored me, raising his hands. "Ice Fang-"

I closed my eyes and sent my chakra to my fingertips. _Forgive me._

"Five Elements Net!"

Through my closed eyelids I saw the string glowing warm against my fists. I pulled my hands away, stretching it, and the string formed into an intricately woven net. It was warm with pulsing chakra of each color – fire, water, earth, air, lightning. And just as it formed, unable to stop now, I turned, extending it toward Ryoushi.

I saw only the shock in his eyes as the string flew out to him, tightening around him, my chakra burning his skin. The elements furiously bombarded him all at once – an overload even he was unable to resist – and his scream assaulted my ears.

I saw him crumple forward, but then I buried my head in my hands, unable to look any more. I was distantly aware of the ice receding and I fell to my knees, shaken with sobs.

I had no doubt that the real Ryoushi could have loved me.

* * *

_~Hana~_

I grinned faintly. "Just on time, Lioness. See, I always knew you were my loyal lesbian bitch. Not that I really needed your help, anyway," I added with a toss of my head.

Reinen snorted. "Just shut up, you whore. I'm not here because of you." Her eyes narrowed. "This…is my territory. You can have all the silky words you want; _action_ is what counts, and that's what I plan to do."

I shook my head slightly, amused by how she turned my own words from so long ago on their heads. "All right, prove me your skills. But don't you dare kill them, Lioness. I already claimed them."

"Well, you seem to be having a bit of trouble keeping that claim," she snapped back. "I'll just take over from here, shall I?"

"You just want to be a show-off," I snorted.

Kichiro took our argument as an opportunity; he turned on his heel and ran down the empty corridor, stumbling slightly with the effects of the poison.

"Coward!" I screamed after him. Reinen snarled, but as she stepped forward Tatsuya regained her feet. Having torn a way free of the snakes she stepped in front of us, face hardened. Blood ran along the tears in her dark robes; she was breathing hard, curled blond hair flopping in her face, vengeance in her eyes.

"You go no further," she hissed.

Reinen raised her blade, but she needn't have bothered. Kichiro didn't get far: as he rounded the corner a fist lashed out across his jaw and he dropped to the ground. Deidara stepped into view, breathing hard, right fist still clenched. He brought his knee down on Kichiro's back, pinning him; the white-haired ninja tussled, but there was clearly no competition.

I turned my attention back to Tatsuya. She raised her knuckles warningly, adopting a wide defensive stance. Reinen held position in front of me, bristling like a cat.

"Who the hell are these people?" she growled to me. "Your friends?"

"No one you should be concerned with," I dismissed. "They're no one to me now."

"You side with the traitor," observed Tatsuya. "Then I have no choice but to kill you as well."

"Hold on a minute," Reinen interrupted. "Who said I would give you that chance?" She darted forward with her sword; Tasuya steadily blocked the blade with her knuckles.

"I'm the organization's best hand-to-hand fighter and head of Infiltration," she responded in a hiss. "I won't lose!"

"Really," murmured Reinen, a note of cool confidence in her tone. Just as suddenly she leaped away and plunged her sword into the tiled floor at her feet; she rose empty-handed, fingers flexing as she fell into position.

"Show me, then."

Tatsuya watched her warily a moment; surely, she must be thinking, this was a trap of some sort. I smirked, reading the cockiness in the Lioness's stance. Oh, I had a good idea of what she was planning…

Reinen, seeing her hesitation, took charge. With a cry she lunged, fists clenched, aiming a roiling attack at Tatsuya's chest. She sidestepped, bringing up her own fist as Reinen came down on her. Reinen grasped her fist, fingers curling around the long metal claws extending from her knuckles; Tatsuya, unable to pull back, threw a lower punch with her other hand.

Reinen captured her other hand in similar fashion, a feral grin twisting her lips. "What's this?" she queried, eyeing the bronzed knuckles. "You like your claws? Well, so do I."

Tatsuya gasped; Reinen's nails dug into her knuckles, elongated into dark hooks. I saw blood drip over the edges of her fists; but Tatsuya didn't back down. Instead she brought up her knee, knocking Reinen back; the Lioness released her, rolling with the blow to land back on her feet. She grinned, fangs jutting past her lower teeth. She looked like some sort of insane vampire.

"And you know how to fight, too," she crowed. "Maybe I'll enjoy this after all!"

I grimaced. Not only was the Lioness stealing my show, she was running away with it! "Hello, earth to Reinen?" I called out with a roll of my eyes. "This isn't the time for your battle royale. This isn't even your fight, anyway."

"Maybe not, but I'm making it mine!" she snarled, charging forward in a whirlwind of claws. Tatsuya blocked her every attack, bravely might I add. The Lioness here was bordering on insane.

They exchanged blows, neither gaining an advantage; only Tatsuya's quick wits with her own claws prevented her from turning into a scratching post. She countered every clawed swipe, then throwing a punch of her own. Reinen darted sideways, grinning madly, and whipped her extended hand across her face.

Tatsuya screamed, blood welling from long cuts on her cheek. She fell back, panting and cursing, Reinen in pursuit. The Lioness made to pounce -!

Suddenly the wall behind them exploded. I flung my hands over my head as chunks of metal and plaster flew everywhere. One struck Tatsuya in the back of the head – I saw her go down, unmoving. Reinen fell to a crouch, hissing, before bounding back toward me defensively. Her eyes flicked to her sword, just out of reach.

But the intruder now stepping through the gap in the wall was familiar. Kakuzu's luminous eyes narrowed as he scanned the scene; his blackened fist slowly returned to its normal color. Behind him, Hidan was grumbling as usual.

It was Reinen, however, who got the first word in. "What the hell was that for!" she spat, hackles raised like a cat. "You could've killed us!"

Kakuzu ignored her rant. "You had orders not to engage anyone," he muttered, a warning in his voice.

"What was I supposed to do? Let them kill her?" she raged.

"Hey, hey," I intervened, "I was doing perfectly well on my own, you know."

"Yeah, you were getting your sorry ass kicked!"

I shrugged slightly. "Maybe that's what you thought. I was in perfect control until you showed up."

"Lioness-chan," Deidara overrode our argument. He was crouched beside Kichiro. "I hope we didn't need him for questioning, hmm."

Reinen stiffened. "How should I-" She stopped her tirade. "…He's dead?"

"Nothing I could do about it," he nodded grimly. "Hana-chan's poison works fast."

"Serves that bastard right," I muttered. Hidan approached my side and I glanced up at my mentor wearily. "Where's Kao-nee-chan? Shouldn't you be finding her?"

"That won't be necessary." Kakuzu pointed down the hall. "She's right there."

I whirled, an exclamation on my tongue. "Nee-chan!"

Indeed, Kaoyumi now walked toward us, breathing hard as if she had been in a fight. Yet she didn't look too badly injured; what froze me, however, was the look in her eyes. It frightened me to see such blatant loss, a blanched daze. She turned toward me slowly, as if coming to, and allowed a tiny smile.

"Hana. You're all right."

"Yeah, mostly." I grimaced; I didn't think I could move right now. To my utter surprise Hidan reached down, grasped me around the waist, and hoisted me to my feet; I gasped, nearly stumbling into him as the world spun around me. He held me to his side a moment.

"Hey, snake-bitch! You okay?"

I raised my head. "Yeah…thanks…" Hito had looped loosely about my neck, leaving my arms free as I staggered along beside him. Kaoyumi quietly fell into step with Kakuzu; I wanted to talk to her, but in our current respective conditions I let her go for now. Vaguely I heard some mention of an exit – we were hastening down the hall now, me limping. We passed Kichiro's body and I stared at him, one last time.

_Guess the snake's faster, huh._

I clung to Hidan's arm and staggered on. Reinen was with Deidara, supporting him, it seemed. He did look oddly pale – but I couldn't let my gaze linger longer, for I was finding it hard enough to walk over undulating ground.

Kichiro had put me into a worse state than I thought, I grimaced, attempting to keep pace with the others. I couldn't do it; black spots flared in front of my vision. I gasped, Hito tensing as he sensed my pain.

At a distance I was aware of us both slowing, Hidan shooting me a sharp glance. "Hey, snake-bitch? Hana?"

Then I was falling forward into the welcome darkness.

* * *

_~Reinen~_

I hadn't realized how far we were from the lair until we were rushing home. Deidara used the remainder of his clay to make more birds to carry us all back; I saw the effort it cost him, already injured as he was. It made my heart ache strangely to see him so determined to help; after all, it was my fault he was in this sorry state.

We were in the air now. Wintry wind whistled through my hair, my kimono. The skies were midnight black, and I strained my golden eyes in the darkness, hoping at least to be of some assistance. I was on my knees, straddling the back of the bird – I'd yet to gather the courage to stand during flight, and already I could feel my stomach flip-flopping with our rocking motion.

I glanced ahead to my sensei. He crouched at the head of our craft, a careful eye on the birds flying to either side of us. His shoulders were bare to the air – he'd foregone his cloak again, giving it to Hana, who'd passed out during our hasty retreat and now slumped against Hidan, unresponsive. I growled faintly; at least I had fur to keep me warm, but he had nothing…

Deidara twisted around abruptly to look at me, bangs flaring across his face. "Lioness-chan, can you see anything?"

"A bit," I answered cautiously. "We're too high to make anything out clearly."

"We'll be coming in on the mountains soon, hmm," he stated, brow furrowing. "I think I can land us pretty well, but…"

"But what?" I snapped. Flight always made me edgier. And _now_ he was telling us we'd crash-land? Wonderful!

He hesitated. "My scope got broken during the battle, hmm," he admitted. "I know where we're headed, but your eyes would be an immense help."

"Okay, okay." I sighed, digging my fingers into the bird's back in front of me. Hand over hand, cautiously, I crawled to where he perched at its head. Nervously I crept up behind him, peering over his shoulder. The ground swung dizzyingly far below, obscured by dark low-hanging clouds. In the distance mountains rose.

"We're on the right track," I murmured. Already my mind was racing – could I recognize the lair from above? It was dark, and I'd never seen the mountains from this high up… I swallowed back the sick feeling in my stomach.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, trying to rid myself of my sudden dizziness. The cold assaulted my senses, freezing my nose, accentuating every nauseous movement. I grimaced and leaned forward, my arms wrapping tightly around Deidara's chest for security.

My eyes fluttered open and I gasped. "Sensei…" I breathed. "You're cold." His skin was ice; I could feel him trembling against me, the harshness of every breath.

"We're almost there," he pressed, gaze set firmly ahead, jaw clenched. "Don't worry about me, hmm."

"But you're hurt…" My eyes went to his shoulder bound in bloodstained bandages.

"This is nothing, hmm." His hand closed gently around my own, clenched to his chest near his thundering heart. He squeezed my hand slightly, and I didn't flinch at his cold touch. "We've got to get these girls to safety first. Don't worry about me," he repeated.

I bit my lip to stop my immediate protest; nothing I said could deter him now, I knew. With a resigned sigh I glanced ahead to the rapidly magnifying mountains. We would be upon them in a matter of minutes.

I tightened my grip around him, half for my own support, half to offer what warmth I could provide. I lowered my head, resting my chin against his uninjured right shoulder. He turned his head in surprise but made no motion to move me; the strong muscles beneath my jaw eased gradually as he turned away.

Suddenly I didn't feel so cold; and gathering strength, I peered at the ground below without feeling the urge to faint. I scanned the mountains, thinking hard, comparing the dark slopes to those I knew to disguise our lair. I struggled to remember past the rush of excitement of our earlier leaving; we had taken off from the cliff I liked to frequent, high above the lair. I squinted at the rapidly growing surfaces below. We were angling downward, my stomach tilting with the bird's wings. Deep crags reached up to ensconce us.

Deidara was taking us down to the highest peak. He was flying blind, but he still knew enough of our course; this mountain, I realized, was our target. I strained my eyes, searching for a gap in the trees flashing by just under the clay bird's broad wings. Hidan was swearing vehemently behind us as the second and third birds followed our mad dive.

"There!" I gasped suddenly, pointing to a ledge far below. Deidara readjusted the bird's course mid-dive with a faint "_hmm,_" of thanks; we were going faster, on the edge of control. I was clinging to him for dear life.

Branches scraped by on either side, slowing our mad plunge; the bird gave a final flare of its wings and fell into a clearing. Talons dug deep ruts into the ground; the bird shrieked as it drudged a few more feet forward, nearly pitching sideways over the large boulder where once long ago I had sat. The cliff's drop-off was precious meters away.

Deidara hardly gave the clay creation time to stop; already he flung himself to the ground, staggering slightly as he righted himself, then running out to guide the other two birds to a landing. He had less control over them without proximity to them; instead he threw out an arm, creating a barrier so that the bird had to halt.

I only allowed myself a moment of recovery before leaping down to help him. The second bird slid along, talons scoring through the ground; it stilled mere inches away from him, nearly bowling him over. He pressed his good hand to the bird's flank, leaning heavily against it.

"Sensei!" I yelled.

The final bird overshot its target and closed in on the ledge; its talons grappled with the edge of the cliff, its weight pulling it forward over the brink. In a few quick strides I reached the floundering creature; but it was far too large, there was no way I could stop it! I snarled, grasping handfuls of clay, digging in my heels.

Hidan was clambering toward us, hampered by the weight of Hana he was carrying. He reached the tail feathers and flung her at me; I stumbled back, catching her dead weight in my arms.

Deidara was beside me then, pulling at the bird's feathers with all his might. "Stupid-!" he growled, attempting futilely to drag it back.

Hidan made a mad lunge for high ground just as the bird toppled from the cliff; he hit the soil on his knees, panting, spitting curses. But already my attention was diverted. Deidara stumbled forward as the bird slipped away; he teetered on the precipice. With a snarl I lunged for him, arms tightening around his waist and pulling him back.

Suddenly the ground gave way beneath me; I screamed as my foothold crumbled, and we were both falling -!

A strong hand grasped me by the back of my shirt, hauling me back. Kakuzu cast us away from the cliff none too gently, and I stumbled back, landing hard on my back. Only then did I dare let go of Deidara, gasping, arms aching with the sudden strain, heart thundering. He rolled away from me soundlessly, rising up on his knees and crawling back to the cliff.

I joined him a careful few feet away from the drop-off, seeing the bird tumble through the air and shatter on the hard ground below. I swallowed hard and turned away, clenching trembling fists.

_That was closer than it needed to be…_

Deidara staggered to his feet, grimacing, clenching his hand over his bloody shoulder. "Get inside," he hissed to the others. Once they were headed to the hidden entrance he muttered to me, "Let's go, Reinen."

I glanced at him sharply in surprise. "What happened to _'Lioness-chan'_?" I demanded, one eyebrow raised.

He didn't answer; pain flashed across his face and he staggered forward. I reached his side, pulling his good arm around my shoulders; I pressed my other hand to his side, supporting him.

"…I…" he began, breathing heavily. He tapered off into a rasping cough, eyes half-closing. His legs were almost trembling too much to walk.

"Don't talk," I murmured. "Never mind. Let's just get you inside." He leaned heavily against me as we somehow managed to reach the welcoming tunnel leading into the lair.

"Thank you…" he mumbled in my ear, tiredly. I said nothing, gritting my teeth, dragging him along.

My mind was racing. I had to find Minako, or Sasori-san, quickly-! The hall was utterly dark, the candles extinguished for the night, and I maneuvered with difficulty. I ignored where the others had gone; I had to get Deidara to a medic…

The dark disoriented me; winding hallways extended in all directions. I grimaced, struggling to focus past my own exhaustion and the weight across my shoulders. _Have to get to our room…_

Light burst suddenly in front of me. I blinked, turning toward the glow of candlelight bobbing toward me. Deidara's harsh breathing echoed in my ears with my pounding heartbeat.

Itachi swept into view, soundlessly surveying us with the Sharingan, a light in hand. I had never been happier to see him; beyond any ability to summon my irritation I appealed to him.

"He's hurt…please, help me."

He said nothing but fell into step with us, supporting Deidara's other side. I gasped as my burden suddenly eased; wearily I raised my head, determined at least to keep my strength in front of him.

Deidara mumbled incomprehensively, head lolling against my shoulder. I didn't know what caused his state – his injury, the cold, our near-death fall, or some combination thereof – but the evening had taken its toll, and I was desperate to get him some form of help.

"The ward is not far," Itachi said curtly. I could manage no protest at this; I gave into his guidance, warmth coloring my face with gratitude. "I believe Sasori-san is already there, treating Hanabiki-san."

I glanced across at him: his composed face, his steady stride. Right now I could convince myself that I appreciated every aspect of him.

I didn't know how I could ever repay him – but I would think about that after I'd had some sleep and started despising him again.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Please review!


End file.
